Deals With The Enemy
by JulzPadfootMoony
Summary: Harry and Draco are Hogwarts' biggest enemies. When Draco makes a deal with Harry insisting that he get to know the REAL Draco, secrets are spilled and feelings are changed. Will this deal change Draco's mind about the Dark Lord? DM/HP Slash. REOPENED!
1. Saturdays by the Lake

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Harry Potter series and I am not profiting from writing this story in any way. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Well hello again everyone! If you've read any of my other stories, you might expect this to be another Remus/ Sirius story. Well guess what; YOU'RE WRONG! I decided to try to break out of my comfort zone and try out another slash shipping. It's one of my new favorites and plenty of other peoples as well; Harry/Draco. Yummy. This is only the first chapter and I'm not exactly sure how long this story is going to be. I just started writing and this is what came out. ITS UNBETA'D! So beware of a few mistakes here and there. I would REALLLLLLLLY appreciate some feed-back so that I know whether or not I'm any good at breaking away from RL/SB yet. Remember, this is only chapter one, so the story might not make incredibly too much sense at first, but I wanted to see some reader reactions before putting the whole thing out there. I'll post the next chapter after I get a few reviews on this one. Enjoy!

**WARNING:** Again, it's unbeta'd, so there might be a few mistakes. I believe there may be some mild cursing as well. Rating for possible stuff in later chapters.

* * *

**Ch 1.  
Saturdays by the Lake**

Harry Potter hadn't been able to sleep very well, so he decided to abandon the attempt and head down to breakfast. Upon entering the Great Hall, he saw that the only other early risers were a few Ravenclaws and his least favorite person in the entire student body; Draco Malfoy. Harry thought he detected a bit of anguish in the Slytherin's expression as he read a note that had just been delivered. He immediately changed his mind and headed out the great oak doors leading to the outside instead.

Draco Malfoy was a tough and unemotional person. He had been told from infancy that crying was a sign of weakness and only the foolish wore their hearts on their sleeve. He learned early on that this was indeed true, but sometimes it was just simpler to let it all out once in a while. He'd had a very hard summer, what with his father's imprisonment and the severe repercussions he and his mother had received because of it. As if losing his father wasn't hard enough, he had been required to join ranks with the Dark Lord in order to help pay off his father's debt to the Dark side. His mother, Narcissa, had begged and pleaded with the Dark Lord to have mercy on her son, but Voldemort only laughed and tortured her until Draco got in the way off his wand and took the brunt of the rest of the Crucio spells for his mother.

His mission was on the brink of impossible. All the other Death Eaters had been forbidden from aiding Draco in his mission, making him feel even more lost and confused. He had no idea how he was supposed to pull off such a huge feat when the Dark Lord hadn't even been able to achieve it so far! He knew this was his punishment, his father's punishment. He was sure he would fail this mission, and he would be killed for his failure. He was being used as an example, a means of showing everyone else what happened when you fucked up under his command. He had accepted the mission, not that he had any other choice, knowing full well he'd be dead by the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts. However, he wasn't going to go out without a fight. No matter how impossible this mission seemed, he was going to try his hardest to complete it before his time was up.

Draco always woke up early. He's never really been one to sleep in, and he knew his mother always sent him a letter with the early post. He'd arrive at the near empty Great Hall just to get his letters from the early post owls and leave soon after. He usually had no desire to eat, so he wouldn't bother grabbing anything to eat.

Now Draco had been very strong with his death sentence of a mission so far. He had not complained or cried or reacted really in any way. His mother had been far more upset then he was about the whole situation. Ever since the beginning of the school year, Narcissa would write to her son everyday to make sure he was doing ok and ask him how the mission was coming along. She usually wouldn't include any kind of words of comfort or reassurance; letting Draco know she was worried sick would only make things harder for him. However, this particular letter included a lot more emotion than any of the other;

'_Dear Draco,_

_How are you doing, son? Is everything going ok with your schooling? Severus has told me that you're doing wonderful in your N.E.W.T. potions class. I'm very glad to hear that. _

_Have you had any luck so far with your current – situation? _

_I'm so very worried about you. I know Severus is watching over you, but he says you've been pushing him away. I insist that you allow him to help you, Draco. He can help you so much! No one will ever know and you'll be able to get it all done and over with quickly. _

_I fear that if you fail, you will be killed. I cannot handle losing you and your father. If I am not killed as a result of your failure as well, I will surely see to it myself. I cannot go on living without you and your father. I beg you Draco; you must succeed in this mission. Do whatever you must do, but please just get it done._

_I love you very much, Draco. I know I don't really tell you that very often, but I hope you know I do. Please be careful and watch your back; you never know who could be watching. Have a good day._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa Anne Malfoy'_

Draco had walked quickly out of the Great Hall after reading the letter and headed outside for some fresh air. He did not know why, but that letter had highly upset him. Not only was his own life resting on the outcome of this mission, but his mother's as well. He did not doubt his mother's words even for a second. He knew all too well that she would take her own life if Draco and his father both were to be taken away from her.

He tried to will away the burning behind his eyes, but as he walked slowly out towards the lake, he couldn't stop the warm, salty tears from sliding down his pale and smooth cheeks. He had been so strong, so confident, but his mother's words had successfully punctured his solid façade.

It was drizzling and quite cold outside. It was typical weather for the middle of September in Europe. Harry was sitting with his back leaning against his favorite beech tree, staring out over the slightly disturbed surface of the lake. The leaves of the beech tree rustled lightly as a soft gust of wind blew through, making Harry shiver slightly. He wasn't wearing a coat or his school robes; it was early on a Saturday morning.

It had been three months since he lost his godfather, but the wound was still fresh and a heavy flow of heart break and pain still oozed from it. Harry hadn't had a decent night's sleep the entire summer holidays, his dreams marred by the ever-playing scene of Sirius falling through that damned veil.

Harry tried to tell himself it wasn't his fault, and that he couldn't have stopped it if he tried, but it just wasn't working. The guilt of being stupid enough to believe in Voldemort's false vision ate away at him no matter what he tried to tell himself. Ron and Hermione constantly reminded him that he had no way of 

knowing the vision was false, and that he was only trying to help Sirius. Harry couldn't help but disagree; if he would have learned Occlumency properly he would never have seen that vision in the first place. He would never have been lured to the Ministry if he would have checked more thoroughly for Sirius at Grimmauld Place before dragging all of his friends into severe danger. Everything pointed to Harry making a mistake, Harry not doing what he was told to, Harry being foolish.

He wiped his eyes slowly as the rain started to fall more heavily. It was nearing the time when most of the other Hogwarts students would be waking up. He didn't want Ron and Hermione knowing he was still going out to the lake to cry over Sirius, so he stood up and brushed the dirt-turned mud away from his clothes. He turned to walk back to the castle and walked right into someone, knocking them over backwards.

Draco didn't even care that it was near freezing and the icy rain was beginning to pour even harder down on him. He just wanted some time to think, some peace to lose himself in. This had been successfully ruined by running head-on into Harry fucking Potter.

"Oh crap, sorry!" Harry said as he instinctively held his hand out to help the person up. It took a few seconds to register who it was that was grasping his hand and pulling themselves up.

Draco fell backwards into the squishy and cold muddy grass, cursing as he felt the water seep through his thin robes. He didn't even think about what he was doing when he took Harry's offered hand and pulled himself up. He quickly regretted his actions as he saw again who it was that had run into him.

"Geez, Potter; why don't you watch where you're going next time?" Draco snapped as he tried to wipe the smeared mud off of his expensive and now-ruined robes. The bloody Boy-Who-Lived was as blind as a bat, apparently.

Harry jerked his hand away from Draco, a look of sheer disgust on his face. What was Malfoy doing walking out in the rain this early on a Saturday morning? Wouldn't he disintegrate if his pure-blooded body got wet or something?

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Malfoy? It helps to look up while walking," Harry said in a acid-like voice before moving around the soggy Slytherin and walking back towards the castle. He tried not to think too much about the tear stained trails on the other boy's cheeks; apparently Harry wasn't the only one who went to the lake to cry at ungodly hours of the morning.

Draco noticed that the Gryffindor's eyes looked a little bloodshot, and his voice sounded a little more thick than usual. So Potter had been crying; who cares? The mudblood loving fool deserved whatever pain he was going through.

Draco leaned heavily against the same tree Harry had been leaning against before, watching Harry walk back towards the castle with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low. He really did look quite miserable.

"At least your father isn't in jail and your mother under constant fear of being tortured or killed," Draco said out loud in a low hiss. Then with a pang in his stomach he remembered Harry didn't _have_ any parents. He felt slightly guilty before reminding himself that he didn't care about how Potter felt, nor did he care that his parents were dead.

_No one deserves to lose their parents…_

_Sod off, who cares if Potter is crying over his dead mummy and daddy._

_You're crying over your soon-to-be dead mummy and daddy._

Draco kicked out hard at the tree trunk, cursing angrily as a sharp pain tore up his leg. "Fuck!"

"Draco? Are you alright?" Pansy Parkinson was walking towards him and the tree carrying a _Daily Prophet _in her hands and looking worn out.

"I'm fine, Pansy. What are you doing out here?" Draco asked in an annoyed voice as he tried to pull his robes closer to his cold body.

Pansy frowned and she pulled her cloak off and handed it to Draco; she had a sweater on, she was perfectly warm. "I should ask you the same. It's freezing out here," she said as she folded up the paper and stuffed it into the pocket of her robes.

"I just came out here to think is all, not that it's any of your damn business," Draco snapped as he looked out over the lake at nothing in particular.

Pansy sighed and moved so that she was leaning on the tree beside Draco. "Look, Draco; I know you're worried about your mother, but you can't let it get to you so easily. She'll be fine as long as you stay focused on what you're supposed to do. You have enough on your plate without worrying about your mother's safety as well."

Draco let out a deep sigh before pushing himself away from the tree and walking closer to the lake, his arms crossed and Pansy's cloak hanging loose around his shoulders. "I only agreed to do any of it for her, Pansy. How could I not worry? I'm scared of what He'll do to her after...after I've failed," Draco said quietly as he blinked away the tears again.

Pansy walked forward and placed a hand gently on Draco's shoulder. "You're not going to fail, you can't think that way! Draco, please don't give up already. You must try at least," Pansy pleaded in a whisper.

Draco pulled away from Pansy and started to walk back towards the castle. "I am trying, Pansy, but I know it's not good enough. I won't trick myself into thinking everything will be ok, because it won't be. Be prepared to attend my funeral at the end of this year, eh? Don't forget to bury me next to my mother and father."

Pansy didn't quite know what to say or do, so she just stood there and watched Draco walk away, feeling less confident in her friend than even he seemed to be himself.

Meanwhile, Harry had decided to give breakfast a try. The Great Hall was still mostly empty and fairly quiet. Harry had about ten minutes of peace before he spotted Hermione entering the Great Hall.

"Harry, are you ok? You look upset," Hermione said as she sat down across from Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up from pushing around his plate full of bacon and eggs and shrugged lightly. "I'm fine," he said quietly. He looked anything but fine.

Hermione sat her fork down and studied Harry's expression. Harry was so used to Hermione's calculating stare that he wasn't remotely surprised when she said, "You've been crying, Harry…"

Harry sighed deeply and ran a hand through his messy black hair, abandoning the food on his plate. "I said I'm fine, Hermione."

"Harry, you're obviously ups- "

Harry slammed his fist on the table, upsetting a jar of marmalade and making a few students jump in surprise. "Damn it, Hermione, just leave it alone! Please…" Harry stood up and made his way out of the Great Hall, not bothering to return Ron's lazy wave as he passed him at the door.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked as he sat down beside Hermione and pulled some food towards him.

"Sirius…" Hermione said quietly as she unfolded her newly arrived _Daily Prophet_ and disappeared behind it.

Harry was heading back outside, determined to find some peace so he could just think. Apparently fate wasn't on his side, because for the second time he ran right into Draco Malfoy as he walked out the great oak doors.

"What is wrong with you, Potter!? Can't you walk without knocking someone over for at least an hour?" Draco yelled from his position on the ground in front of Harry.

Harry didn't bother holding his hand out to Malfoy this time, but merely frowned down at the Slytherin. "Sorry," he muttered quietly before trying to step around the other boy.

Draco scoffed and attempted to pull himself up from the floor, which wasn't as easy as it sounded with all the water and mud from the rain. "Oh fine, don't help me up; you've only knocked me over twice today," Draco said in an angry mutter as he finally managed to stand steady on his feet.

Harry pretended like he hadn't heard and kept walking, only vaguely registering that it was still raining fairly hard outside.

DHDHDHDH

Another drizzly Saturday morning found Harry leaning against the beech tree, staring out over the lake and turning a small sliver of a mirror over in his hands. It was earlier this time, and Harry hadn't bothered to try the Great Hall first, instead making his way straight to his favorite spot by the lake.

Draco had had a horrible nightmare. He woke up soaked in cold sweat and wrapped up in his sheets as if he'd been thrashing around. It was hot and stuffy in the Slytherin dorms, so he decided he wanted some fresh air. He had discovered that the beech tree by the lake was a great place to think. It was usually very quiet and deserted. However, he wasn't so lucky this morning. As he walked towards the tree, he could see somebody sitting with their back against the tree, the dull sunlight flashing off of what looked like a piece of a mirror held in the person's hand. A shock of untidy black hair revealed that it was the exact person that Draco had no desire to see whatsoever.

"Are you staring at yourself in the mirror, Potter? Did your face break it?" Draco said with a slight smirk. He was glancing out over the lake, trying to ignore the way Potter was glaring at him.

"It's not a mirror," Harry said quietly not looking up at Malfoy, as he turned the mirror over in his hands again.

"Really? I thought that pieces of reflective glass were known as mirrors. Pardon my mistake," Draco said in a sarcastic drawl.

Harry let out a frustrated breath. "It's not a normal mirror. It was a two-way."

Draco turned and studied Harry with narrowed eyes. "A two-way? What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked up at Draco. "It means that there were two of these mirrors and they could be used to communicate with each other, not that it's any of your damn business," Harry snapped.

Draco smirked as he looked down at the shiny little sliver of mirror. "Language, Potter. That's a fairly rare bit of magic there. Where'd you get it?"

Harry glared at Draco. Since when had they become civil enough towards each other to have a normal conversation without cursing each other into oblivion? "My godfather gave it to me. It belonged to my father," Harry said quietly, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"Did it work?"

"I've never used it, but I'm assuming it did at one point. He and my father made them while they were at Hogwarts and used them to talk to each other while in separate detentions." It was like Harry had no control over his mouth and whatever fell out of it.

"They _made_ them? That must have been some extremely difficult magic. Can I see it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, looking at him as though he was crazy. "What?"

"Oh come on Potter, I'm not going to hurt it, I just want to see it," Draco said as he walked closer to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Well it's just a broken mirror now, there's nothing special about it." He held the small sliver of mirror out to the blond boy.

Draco frowned as he took the piece of mirror from Harry and looked it over. "Why is it broken?" he asked as he turned the sliver over in his fingers. He could detect a few letters on the back of the broken surface as if it had been written on when it was still whole.

Harry scowled and used a stick to dig in the mud around the tree. "I broke it on accident. It wasn't working and I got angry." Harry was quite the blabber mouth today.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy. "Why wasn't it working?" Draco might have been pushing it with all the questions but he was genuinely curious about the little mirror.

"He had the other mirror when he…" Harry cleared his throat and tried to look the other direction, the feeling of great discomfort intensifying.

Draco felt his cheeks flush a little bit as he handed the mirror back to Harry. "What a shame; it's a great idea." Draco crossed his arms as he leaned back against the tree, staring out over the lake.

Harry flipped the mirror over and over again, not really caring nor realizing that Draco was still standing there beside him.

"Why were you spying on me on the train?" Draco asked quietly, not looking down at Harry still.

Harry was slightly shocked by this question. What on earth was he supposed to say? "I was curious why you didn't show up for prefect duty. I suppose asking why you stomped on my face and broke my nose would be redundant," Harry said in a stiff voice.\

"You were spying, Potter, what did you expect?" Draco snorted as he kicked at a rock in the moist earth.

"I expected to stay well hidden and not get caught, but we both know how well that worked," Harry said dryly.

Draco couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. He tried to cover it up, but there was no hiding it now. "Who found you?" Draco asked out of curiosity. So he felt slightly guilty about what he did; he had been extremely pissed.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Draco. Did he really just _laugh_? "One of the Aurors guarding Hogwarts found me. Excuse me, but why are you acting like you give a shit?" Harry asked as if it were a throw away question.

Draco smirked down at Harry and shrugged. "Who said I gave a shit, Potter? I was just wondering how you managed to get yourself out of such an awkward situation."

Harry laughed and put the sliver of mirror back into his pocket, making sure the edge couldn't stab him through his pants. "See I have people who actually care about me, Malfoy. They were wondering where I'd gotten to, so they came looking for me. I know it's hard to believe bu- "

"Shut up, Potter. Your sarcasm stopped being funny twenty words ago. The Boy Who Lived is saved again, big surprise," Draco sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes and made to stand up. "Hey, you're the one who asked so don't get pissy with me. Sorry to cut this lovely conversation short, but I have other things I'd rather be doing, like waltzing with a blast-ended skrewt," Harry said with a smirk as he waved at Draco and started to walk back towards the castle. Draco's quiet snicker and reluctant smile didn't go unseen, and Harry felt like he had accomplished something miraculous; he uncovered Draco's long lost sense of humor.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know how I did with this new idea. I appreciate any and all reviews, so please leave some love! (Or hate, whatever you feel about it) Ciao!


	2. Sundays on the Tower

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own them, no matter how hard I wish.

**A/N: **Here's chapter two for everyone! I got some good reviews, so I'm hoping this chapter will be well received too. I loved writing this chapter, it was interesting. Needless to say, this story is all in my imagination and doesn't really have much basis in the actual storyline. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**WARNING:** A little bit more cussing, but nothing too horrible.

* * *

**Ch 2.  
Sundays on the Tower**

It was freezing. The sky was one big, gray and ominous cloud, threatening snow with every passing minute. Draco was leaning over the edge of the Astronomy tower with his chin resting in his palm, looking out over the hazy Hogwarts grounds. Since he didn't exactly enjoy the awkward moments with Potter by the lake on Saturdays, Draco decided to start a new ritual for himself; Sunday mornings atop the Astronomy tower. Students weren't really supposed to be up there outside of class time, but Draco loved the view from so high up. He didn't even register the sound of the door opening behind him and someone walking across the tower.

"If you jump, you have my deepest sympathies."

Draco jumped out of surprise and let out a slightly girlish squeak of fright. "Oh, for the love of Merlin! You scared the shit out of me, Potter! Are you stalking me or something? First you steal the beech tree and now you want the tower? Oh sod off, Potter, you snuck up on me with no warning. I had the right to be frightened!"

Harry was still laughing from Draco's initial reaction. "First of all; the beech tree was mine first. _You_ encroached on _my_ sanctuary. Second; you don't own the Astronomy tower, Malfoy. I can come up here if I want. Third; why in the name of Merlin would _I_ ever stalk _you_?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow. He had seen Draco's unmistakable white-blond hair all the way from the beech tree by the lake. Curiosity had gotten the best of him, and he soon found himself sneaking up on Draco.

"One; you don't own the beech tree either, Potter. Two; yes, you can come up here, so long as _I'm_ not already here. Three; because you're creepy and apparently obsessed with me," Draco said in a challenging tone, a hint of a smirk on his lips. Draco felt it was actually quite satisfactory to throw insults back and forth with Harry, though he would never admit that to anyone.

"I am not obsessed with you. Just because you're obsessed with yourself doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"Oh very mature, Potter; very original. I think I heard that in primary school," Draco drawled as he rolled his eyes. He turned his back on Harry and resumed his gazing of Hogwarts grounds, hoping he would take the hint and leave him be.

"You went to primary school? I thought pure-bloods did muggle-killing training school before Hogwarts," Harry said as he leaned his back against the wall a few feet away from Draco and crossed his arms and feet.

Draco chanced a glance at Harry as he scowled. "Oh haha; very funny. They have primary school for magical children, genius. It's pre-training for magical education; elementary wand safety, simple 

herbology, learning about the different potions ingredients and how they react with each other, and studying everything else that requires a wand out of theory books. That's where I learnt to fly. I'm guessing you went to muggle primary school?" Draco asked without looking over at Harry.

"I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and told me on my eleventh birthday. I went to a primary school with my cousin. Load of fun that was; I've never seen the inside of so many bins as I did in those glorious six years of schooling," Harry said sarcastically.

Draco let out a snort of laughter. "I want to meet your cousin so I can shake his hand."

"No you don't; he's a muggle. You might catch some disease or be disowned by your father for touching a muggle," Harry said without much conviction. It was so easy to be a sarcastic smart ass with Draco around.

Draco turned abruptly and glared at Harry, a dangerous look on his face. "_Don't_ talk about my father, Potter," Draco hissed as he clenched his fist around the handle of his wand.

"Calm down, I didn't mean anything by it. Quite an explosive temper you've got there," Harry said defensively. He hadn't really thought much about what he was saying before, but now he saw that his slip was a stupid mistake.

"Oh you're one to talk. Need I remind you of last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?" Draco asked with a smirk. He loved watching Potter repeatedly get detentions simply because he couldn't shut his fat mouth.

Harry scowled as he clenched his fist, making the scars on the back of his hand stick out and shine a pearly white. "No, I remember quite vividly, thanks. Too bad those centaurs didn't actually eat that stupid old bat; I was really hoping they would ge- "

"What's that on your hand?" Draco asked as caught sight of the scars on the back of Harry's hand.

Harry tried to hide the back of his hand, but he knew it was already too late. "What? Nothing, just a scar," Harry said with a shrug.

"Liar; let me see!" Draco demanded, curious as to what the scar said. He could make out that there were letters but he couldn't read what they said.

Harry sighed and held out his hand, palm down, towards Draco. He flinched slightly as Draco touched his hand to pull it closer to his field of vision. "_I must not tell lies…._ Well I'm glad you seem to have morals, Potter, but why exactly are they engraved in your skin?" Draco asked with a slightly sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I didn't do it to myself, if that's what you're saying. Well, I guess that's a lie. I didn't do it to myself intentionally; there. It's from my detentions with Umbridge, if you must know," Harry said as he frowned. Draco was still holding his hand up and staring down at the scars, his mouth hanging open now.

"_What?_ She made you carve shit into the back of your own hand?" Draco asked with a horrified expression.

Harry pulled his hand away, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation now. "You look so surprised, Malfoy. I thought you'd be gleeful about that secret of mine."

"_Gleeful?_ That's barbaric! It's disgusting! Why would you think something like that would make me happy?" Draco asked with an incredulous look of horror on his face. Did Harry really think he was _that_ bad?

"I figured anything that caused _me_ discomfort would make _you_ happy, Malfoy."

Draco scoffed and turned to face Harry properly. "Discomfort and torture are completely different. I would never condone something like that. Do you really think I'm _that_ cruel?" Draco asked quietly, his silvery gray eyes meeting Harry's emerald green ones.

Harry was taken aback by Draco's sudden show of compassion. He wasn't quite sure if he should believe what he was hearing. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm serious, Harry! Is that really the kind of reputation I've made for myself?" Draco asked quietly, self realization finally hitting him. What kind of person did everyone think he was? He may be rude, snide, proud, sly, and just slightly nasty, but he would never approve of something so - _wrong_. Detentions should consist of cleaning trophies or writing lines, not carving words into your own flesh.

Harry was very shocked now. He'd never heard Draco call him 'Harry' and not 'Potter'. It was disconcerting and slightly worrying. "This is news to you, is it? You had no idea that people thought of you as a cruel, cold-hearted person? I always thought that was what you wanted people to think; you wanted them to fear you. Yes, that's _really_ the type of reputation you've made for yourself, and I find it hard to believe that you didn't know that already," Harry said, all the emotions of hatred he'd ever felt for the shell-shocked boy in front of him coming to the surface.

Draco continued to stare at Harry for a long time until he finally turned back to look out over the grounds of Hogwarts, feeling put out and misunderstood. After what seemed like hours, he turned back to Harry and gave him a calculating look. "I'll make you a deal, Potter. I want you to get to know me, who I _really_ am not what you think you know, and then tell me whether or not I'm 'cruel and cold-hearted'. If you find that what you thought was true, I'll never bother you again; no curses, remarks, _nothing_. But if you find out you're wrong, you have to apologize to me," Draco said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry stared at Draco in disbelief for a few seconds. "Are you serious? You want me to- to _befriend_ you? You really have lost your mind, haven't you?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow. He hesitated for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll humor you. But you have to return the favor; you have to get to know me and not 'The Boy Who Lived'. I didn't get to choose my image, and I hate that it defines me. It's a double edged sword; take it or leave it."

Draco uncrossed his arms and moved forward a few steps, holding out his hand to Harry. "Deal. We'll meet up here every Sunday."

Harry hesitantly took Draco's hand in his and shook it firmly. Just then, soft white flakes of icy snow began to fall, settling in their hair and melting on their flesh. Harry looked up at the snow, still holding Draco's hand loosely in his own. "Bring a few coats; I have a feeling we'll need them," Harry said as he looked back down at Draco and dropped his hand.

Draco was also looking up at the sky, watching the flakes fall slowly towards the ground far below them. He looked back at Harry as he dropped his hand. "See you next week then," Draco said with a smirk as he turned to leave. "Right after breakfast; don't be late."

Harry nodded and waved before taking the spot that Draco had occupied before, staring out over the white coated grounds and unable to stop himself from thinking that he was setting himself up for some kind of trap. A friendship with Malfoy was never something he'd desired or expected. This was going to be _very_ interesting.

A week later found Draco sitting on the top of the Astronomy tower, dressed in warm robes and a sweater that he wouldn't otherwise be caught dead in. It was black and green with the Slytherin coat of arms stitched on the front; a gift from his grandmother many Christmases ago. He was drinking a cup of warm hot chocolate he had snuck from the kitchens, huddled up against the cold and waiting for Harry.

Harry walked up the ever-winding steps to the top of the Astronomy tower. He had one of the many sweaters that Mrs. Weasley had made for him for Christmas; this particular one had a golden snitch stitched on the front. He opened the door and walked out into the chilly air, spotting Draco right away. He walked over and sat down beside the blond haired boy, his back leaning against the wall to shield himself from the cold as well. "It's fucking cold," Harry said flatly.

Draco laughed before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Well spotted, Potter," Draco said as he sat his cup down beside him.

Harry rubbed his hands together to try to gather what little bit of body warmth he still possessed. "Let's make an agreement. If we're supposed to be getting to know each other, it would help to call each other by our first names instead of our surnames, deal?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Draco nodded. "Deal. We should start with simple things. We'll just ask questions back and forth; nothing too personal though." Draco reached around himself and extracted a second cup of hot chocolate, handing it to Harry. "Call it my first act of kindness towards you if you will."

Harry gratefully took the hot chocolate and took a sip, the warmth spreading throughout his chilled body. "Much better. I'll go first. What's your middle name?"

"Abraxas, it was my grandfather's name. Yours?"

"James, it was my father's name. When's your birthday?" _This isn't so hard_, Harry thought.

"June fifth. I already know yours. What's your favorite colour?" Draco wasn't quite sure what to ask now.

"Black. I'm guessing yours is green?" Harry smirked.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "No, it's actually the exact opposite of yours; white. What was your first pet?"

"My owl, Hedwig. I was never allowed one before I came to Hogwarts. Yours?" Harry asked before taking another large sip of his hot chocolate.

"I wasn't allowed one outside of school either. I have a cat here, her name is Inky. She's a black pixie tailed Manx," Draco explained. He was quite fond of his petite cat. "Where in England did you grow up?"

"Little Whinging, Surrey. Who was your first kiss?" Harry asked, trying to catch Draco off guard.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh you want to start _those_ kind of questions, eh? You asked for it, Harry. Just one condition; nothing we say here leaves the top of this tower, eh?" He waited for Harry's 

nod before continuing. "Jacob Watson, third year. Yours?" Draco asked as he tried to blame his blushing cheeks on the cold.

Harry choked slightly on his sip of hot chocolate before looking over at Draco with a confused look on his face. He decided not to comment on it just now. "Cho Chang, last year. Er- first love?" Harry asked, deciding against the 'first girlfriend' question.

Draco chuckled lightly; it was obvious that Harry was a bit confused and trying to hide it. "Jacob Watson. You?"

Harry coughed a little, blinking a few times in surprise. "Er, I guess no one, really. I can't really say that I loved Cho, but I did like her very much. Time out- Are you, er…gay?" Harry asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable all the sudden.

Draco took a deep breath before smiling shyly. "Why yes, yes I am. Why do you think I was always disgusted with Pansy hanging all over me?"

"Because she looks like a constipated pug," Harry pointed out with a smirk.

Draco spit out his mouthful of hot chocolate as he laughed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so, then. I think it's safe to say that you're straight, then?" Draco asked as he recovered from his laughing fit and used his wand to clean to chocolate off of him.

Harry was still laughing lightly as well. "Well, I think so. I've never really thought about it too much, but I've always been attracted to girls, I suppose."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You 'suppose'? I sense some doubt in that statement. Who inspired this doubt?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry blushed as he cleared his throat. He'd never told this to anyone, especially his use-to-be enemy. "What's said here stays here, right?" Draco nodded. "It's actually a little bit strange, if you think too much about it; Cedric Diggory. I think I might have actually liked him before I liked Cho," Harry said, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Draco smirked. "I always thought you fancied him. You really were highly upset when he, you know, died," Draco said, his smile fading a bit.

Harry nodded and sighed. "Well, that and I watched Voldemort kill him right in front of me. It's not something you quickly forget. It was just a stupid crush, though. I was only fourteen," Harry said with a shrug. He wished Draco would stray away from this subject already.

Draco frowned and nodded slowly. "Sorry, didn't mean to stir that back up. Change of topic; Are Granger and Weasley doing each other?"

"Draco! That's just- just…Ok well it's totally predictable, but no, they actually aren't even dating. That's not for lack of trying on Ron's part. He's not too smooth with the signals though, but seeing as Hermione is practically a genius you'd think she'd have figured it out by now. I wish they would just get together already, it would get rid of a lot of tension in the group and- "

"Wow, you talk entirely too much," Draco joked as he drained his hot chocolate, only to have it magically refill with warm hot chocolate once more.

"Well do you prefer we sit here in silence? I don't know about you, but I can't read minds, so it'll be hard to get to know each other in complete silence," Harry frowned as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. "Thank Merlin for house elves."

Draco snickered as he stretched out a little, used to the frigid air by then. "So you grew up not even knowing about magic at all?"

"Nope. Unless you count slide of hand and muggle card tricks, but I had no idea I was a wizard or that there was even a magical world. I wish I would have known," Harry sighed, playing with a loose string on the sleeve of his sweater.

"I can't imagine _not_ knowing about the magical world. I'm assuming muggles can function just fine without magic, but it must be extremely tiresome to do _everything_ by hand," Draco said with a disapproving look on his face.

"Well when you've grown up not knowing any differently, it doesn't seem hard at all. I was practically the maid at my aunt and uncles house, so I know how 'tiresome' doing everything by hand is," Harry said with a shrug of indifference.

Draco frowned as he looked over at Harry. "You're family don't treat you very well, do they?"

"What family? Those people who raised me; they're not family. They're poor replacements of the family I had before it was taken all away. I've never considered them my family and never will. My friends are my family," Harry said with a light smile. He didn't mention Sirius on purpose; he did not want to encourage Draco to question him about his late godfather.

Draco ran a hand through his white-blond hair, making it hang partially in his face. He looked- _normal_. "Wish I could say the same. I don't really have many friends. Slytherin friends aren't true friends; they're acquaintances who take up your time when you're bored. The only person I ever knew in Slytherin who was actually a friend was Jacob," Draco said with a hint of a smile.

Harry saw how Draco's expression seemed to soften whenever he talked about this 'Jacob' guy. He decided to tap into this new display of emotion. "How did you know him?" Harry asked curiously.

"I met him first year. He was a second year already and he shared my dorm since the second year dorms were overcrowded. We became good friends, but we never really talked in public; it always seemed like he was ashamed of me or something at first. Third year was when I came out. He was the one who made me want to come out. He was openly gay and I had the biggest crush on him. I was shocked when _he_ kissed _me_. I never thought he shared the feelings, but I was happy he did. Like a fool I fell in love with him in no time flat. He was very clingy and protective, though. I felt smothered and I couldn't handle that at such a young age. We were together for a year, but I broke up with him at the end of fourth year," Draco paused to take a drink of his hot chocolate.

"Next thing I know I'm getting a howler from his mum saying that he killed himself and in the note he left the only thing he said was 'never trust a Malfoy with your heart'. His whole family blamed it on me, said I was the reason he was dead. They wouldn't even let me go to his fucking funeral. I guess it essentially was my fault, but he didn't have to go to extremes; I still loved him, he was just too much for me at the time." Draco had an angry yet sad expression on his face, his jaw set and his hair hanging lank in front of his eyes. "Needless to say no one else has trusted me with their heart, so I need not worry about going through that shit again," Draco sniffed a little, a slight sneer on his face.

Harry sat staring at Malfoy, shocked into complete silence. Harry had never suspected anything about Draco being gay, let alone left broken by heartache. It was like a whole different person in Draco's skin. "I'm sorry…" was all he could think to say to the blond.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I'm guessing that you're thinking all of this explains a lot about me, eh? So you were right when you called me cold hearted I suppose; I just don't feel like caring anymore."

"Draco, I- "

"It's almost lunch time. Everyone will be wondering where we are if we don't show up; hazard of being a Hogwarts celebrity." Draco stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. He took his sweater off and stashed it behind a hole in the ramparts. "Wouldn't want people to know I have pride in being a Slytherin, would I?" Draco said with a smirk as he turned back to face Harry.

Harry stood up, smiling lightly at his enemy-turned friend. "That would be horrible. See you same time next week?"

Draco nodded. "Besides classes at least. You get to bring the refreshments next time," Draco added with a smile.

Harry nodded. "No problem." He watched as Draco walked all the way to the door and hesitate at the handle. "Hey, Draco. Wait," Harry called as he walked towards the Slytherin.

Draco turned back to look at Harry, a curious expression on his face. "Yes?"

"Everything said here, stays here. No exceptions, no mistakes, ok? That goes for both of us."

"I trust you, Harry." Draco turned the handle of the door and disappeared through it, quickly making his way down the spiraling staircase with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Harry stood staring at the door, a mixture of confused emotions swimming around in his mind. Maybe Draco was right; he wasn't who Harry thought he was. There was more than what met the eye with Draco, and Harry was determined to figure him out.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's chapter 2! I know it's a bit shorter, but there's more to come. Please let me know what you think of the story so far! I love any and all reviews! Ciao!


	3. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned them, this is what would have happened. But I don't, so it didn't.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3! I'm kind of posting them as I finish them, so at this point I'm still writing chapter 4. They're coming out pretty fast, but no guarantees it'll stay that way. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**WARNING:** Cussing again, talk of abuse and suicide. Still unbeta'd so some mistakes may be present.

* * *

**Ch 3. **  
**Revelations**

"Harry! Wait up!"

Harry turned around just in time to see Ron rush towards him. Harry slowed down his pace and waited for Ron the catch up. "Hey, Ron."

"Where were you all morning? Hermione was looking all over for you," Ron said as he caught his breath.

"I was on the Astronomy tower. I go up there to think sometimes," Harry said as he shrugged. They both entered the half-full Great Hall for lunch and made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

Ron had a bemused look on his face as he sat down beside Neville and pulled some food towards him. "Are you kidding me, Harry? It's freezing outside! No wonder you're wearing one of mum's sweaters. You're going to catch your death with all the thinking you're doing," Ron said through a mouthful of potatoes.

Harry pulled a plate of sandwiches towards him and chose a few. "Thanks for your concern, Ron. I'll be sure not to think anymore," Harry said with a smirk.

"What about not thinking? I've been looking for you, Harry. I heard the _strangest_ thing in the girl's loo this morning outside the library. Pansy Parkinson was telling Millicent Bulstrode that Draco Malfoy ditched her to go hang out with _you_. I think they're taking drugs, because that's just absurd." Hermione had squeezed herself between Harry and Seamus before pulling a plate of chicken towards her.

"Why is that absurd?" Harry asked as he poured himself some pumpkin juice. He was met with incredulous stares from Ron, Hermione, an eaves dropping Seamus and a confused Neville. "What?"

Hermione cleared her throat as she arranged her food on her plate neatly. "Harry, need you really ask such a question? Isn't the absurdity of that statement painfully obvious?" Hermione said in a bemused sort of voice.

"Would it honestly be that horrible if I were friends with Draco?" Harry asked, ignoring Neville's horrified stare.

Ron dropped his fork and knife with a loud clang and dived across the table, smacking his hand hard against Harry's forehead. "I think he's suffering from delirium. We should take him to the hospital wing."

Harry smacked Ron's hand away and glared at his best friend. "Shut up, Ron. I'm serious! Hermione, you're always talking about how important house unity is and that we should be encouraging it instead discouraging it. This is the perfect example!"

"Harry, are you saying that you really were hanging out with Malfoy?" Hermione asked with an alarmed expression.

Harry scoffed and took a drink of his juice before responding. "Yes, I was."

Neville took this opportune time to promptly pass out and fall over backwards off of the bench, landing with a loud thud onto the Great Hall floor. The Great Hall went dead silent as everyone turned towards the Gryffindor table to examine the curious scene.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH DRACO MALFOY?!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs through the dead silence.

Harry let his head fall forward and hit the table- hard, creating the second loud thud of the lunch hour and attracting more curious stares. "Shoot me now…" he muttered to himself. The Hall broke out into whispers and quick discussions about this latest piece of gossip.

And then the outrage began. "Oh fuck you, Goyle! I don't need your approval to make friends. I can talk to anyone I damn well please!" Draco's voice could be heard from across the Hall.

Harry turned just in time to see Draco stand up angrily and stalk out of the Great Hall, cussing under his breath and glaring at anyone who dared to stare. He felt a light swooping sensation in his stomach that he was sure he would regret having later. Without thinking too much about it, Harry stood up and tried to extract himself from the Gryffindor table.

"Harry! Where are you going? Come back here and explain!" Ron shouted as Harry walked away.

"Ron, shut up! Just leave him alone. We can ask him about it later when the entire school isn't watching," Hermione hissed from her seat at the table.

Ron sat back down and grumbled into his food as he ate. Whatever was going on, he _really_ didn't like the idea of Harry being friends with that bloody ferret.

By that Friday, Harry had heard some of the craziest rumors Hogwarts had ever invented, and they were all about his new found friendship with Draco. When Harry arrived in potions class shortly after lunch, he was met with stares of many different kinds; blank, curious, disgusted, angry, and most surprising of all- _happy_.

As Ron had all but stopped talking to Harry completely, and Hermione was paired up with Neville, Harry was left partner-less for the second time that week. Unsurprisingly, Draco had ended up in the same situation. He scooted his cauldron over besides Harry's, sighing heavily.

"Partners again then, Harry?" he asked with an exasperated look.

Harry shrugged as he opened his potions book to the correct page and pulled out his potions kit. "I guess so. You'd think we were both diseased with the way everyone seems to be avoiding us," Harry said quietly.

Draco let out a snort of laughter as he started cutting up his ginger roots. "Have you heard half of what they're saying? They think we've both lost our minds. They may be right."

Harry laughed out loud, quickly shoving his knuckles into his mouth in order to quiet himself. It was too late, however, as Snape turned around to glare at the Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Is there something amusing about this potion, Potter?" Snape asked in a low hiss. The whole class turned to stare at Harry once again.

Harry scowled as he stubbornly met Snape's black eyes. "No, sir."

"Then I suggest you stop messing around and get to work. This potion will take the full hour and will account for a large part of your grade. Do not mess this up."

"Yes, _sir_," Harry said through gritted teeth. Another potions lesson, another hour of abuse by Snape; nothing new there.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he leaned across the desk, getting uncomfortably close to Harry's face. "Do not speak to me like that, Potter, or you'll find yourself in detention. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Get to work,"

"Sir, he was laughing because of me. He didn't do anything wrong," Draco insisted as he frowned at his favorite teacher. The man really was being unfair; Harry hadn't done anything wrong.

"Would you like to lose twenty points for your own house, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, sir," Draco said quietly as he looked down at his still empty cauldron.

"Then be quiet and get to work." Snape moved away from Harry and Draco, glaring at the rest of the class instead. Everyone turned back to their books and cauldrons, an uncomfortable silence falling on the classroom.

Harry was staring at Draco, more than a little shocked by the way he had defended Harry right in front of Snape. "Thanks," he said quietly as he crushed his scarab beetles. This new found civility with Draco was interesting, if not a little fulfilling.

Draco stoked the fire under his cauldron as he scanned the ingredients list in his book. "No problem, he was being unfair. Sometimes I think he waits until potions class to completely unload all of his frustrations on you," Draco said off handedly.

Harry paused in his chopping of caterpillars, staring at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Since when have you cared?"

Draco matched Harry's expression, setting down his own chopping knife. "I've always cared, Harry. The difference is I thought it was amusing before, whereas now I see it's completely uncalled for."

"Harry, do you have him under some sort of spell or something; because that is _not_ Malfoy," Ron had been crossing behind the two boys on his way back from the ingredients cabinet and overheard them.

"Ron, hurry up! Leave them alone so they can work on their potion," Hermione snapped as she walked over, smiling politely at Draco and Harry.

Draco tried not to sneer or looked disgusted as Hermione smiled at him, but he couldn't control the slight scowl on his features. "Bugger off, Weasley."

Harry frowned as he dumped his ingredients into his potion as Ron and Hermione returned to their own work station. "You know, even though she's muggle-born, Hermione is the most powerful witch in our year and possibly above. She's no different than the rest of us with magical blood in our veins and she deserves to be treated that way. Remember, my friends are my family," Harry said quietly, giving Draco a stern look. He didn't like Draco's disapproving scowl and would not tolerate mistreatment of one of his best friends.

Draco sighed as he studied Harry's expression, mixed emotions running through his mind. "You're jumping into the deep end before you've learnt to swim, Harry. One step at a time," Draco said quietly, neither approving nor disapproving.

Harry smiled and shook his head. At least Draco was showing signs of being willing to change; it was a heap of progress already.

Sunday morning found Harry walking up to the Astronomy Tower, two cups of hot apple cider clutched in his hands. He pushed the door to the top of the Tower open and saw Draco sitting with his back against the wall in much the same way he had been the previous Sunday.

"Good morning, sunshine," Harry said as he sat down beside Draco and handed the second cup of cider to the blond.

Draco took the cup and brought his knees up to his chest, resting his chin lightly on his knee cap. "Morning, and thanks," Draco muttered unexcitedly. He seemed to be a bit put out for some reason.

"What's eating you? You look like Christmas was canceled," Harry said with a faint smile. He was trying to get Draco to open up to him; he truly wanted to know what was wrong.

Draco shrugged, clutching his knees closer to him. He had no desire to tell Harry what was wrong with him; it wasn't that simple. He decided on the partial truth instead. "Nothing, I just got a letter from my father this morning and it upset me a little, that's all."

Harry's eyebrows rose as he looked over at the Slytherin. "Oh, I see. I didn't know prisoners were allowed to send letters out," he said, trying not to sound too patronizing.

Draco frowned slightly but didn't comment on the stiffness of Harry's reply. "They aren't. He somehow managed to get it to my mother, who sent it to me with her usual letter. Anyways, there's something I wanted to talk about specifically. Last week, I wasn't completely honest with you," he paused to take a sip of his cider.

"After I broke up with Jacob in fourth year, I saw him during the summer holidays. I was staying with my grandmother in London and he wanted to meet up so he could talk to me about what happened between us. My grandmother wouldn't let me go, but I snuck out anyways. Jacob was waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron all day and he was pissed when I showed up at ten in the evening. We went up to the room he was staying in and we started fighting. He claimed that I broke up with him because I didn't love him, that I only stayed with him for as long as I did because I felt sorry for him. That couldn't have been further from the truth, though. I loved him very much; I just didn't know how to show it. I was fifteen years old, I felt overwhelmed by how much he seemed to care about me. I tried to explain everything to him, to tell him how much I cared about him and he just went crazy." Draco turned to look at Harry, who was expressionless except for a crease of worry in his forehead.

"I've never been as scared as I was that night…He just wouldn't stop hitting me but I just let it happen because I didn't know what else to do. He got tired eventually and locked himself in the bathroom. After an hour he didn't come back out, so I went in to check on him. There was blood everywhere; he had slit both his wrists and bled to death. I didn't even see the note he had left on the counter. I ran all night as fast as I could to Pansy's house about ten miles away from Diagon Alley. She took care of me; healed everything and took me home to my grandmother and took the blame for me running away the night before. Two days later was when the Howler came from Jacob's mother. I never told anyone; the only person who knows is Pansy. I was the last to see him before he died." Draco's voice became quiet and cracked near the end of his explanation. He cradled his head in his arms, his knees still pulled up to his chest.

Harry was staring at Draco, his mouth hanging slightly open. He didn't know what to say; sorry? Harry still didn't understand why Draco had felt the need to divulge this secret to _him_ of all people. It was shocking to hear that such a horrible thing had happened to perfect, prissy little Malfoy. He couldn't imagine having to go through something like that. Harry had seen his fair share of horror in his life, but this was different; Draco hadn't even tried to defend himself.

"Why didn't you try to defend yourself, Draco? Why would you just let him do that to you?" Harry asked quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from the blond.

"What was I supposed to do? Jacob was bigger, stronger, and I…I thought I deserved it," Draco whispered, still not looking over at Harry. His voice sounded thick and strained with emotion.

Harry shifted so that he was kneeling in front of Draco. "No one deserves that, Draco, least of all someone he was supposed to love so much. It's not your fault; he made those decisions entirely on his own. If he had really loved you that much, he wouldn't have hurt you and he certainly wouldn't have killed himself over it. I think there was something more, something _you_ didn't even know that drove him to what he did," Harry said. He touched Draco's hand lightly, trying to coax him into looking at him. He wanted to see his reactions, to know how much he was hurting.

Draco looked at Harry's hand on his own before shifting his eyes to Harry's worried and sympathetic expression. "I don't want your pity, Harry…I need you to know everything if you're going to make a judgment about my character. You can't know who I am if you don't know my secrets," he whispered, blinking back the warm tears stinging at his eyes. He was not going to cry over this anymore; he had already wasted too many tears on Jacob's behalf.

"I don't pity you, Draco; I'm supporting you. What he did not only to you but himself was wrong, and you can't blame yourself for any of it. I'm glad you told me. You were right, I don't really know you. I'm sor- "

"_Don't!_ Don't say it yet; I'm not done with you. I still hardly know anything about you other than what I've read in the papers. 'It's a double edged sword', remember? I have to work my side of the deal. Besides, that one secret doesn't define me. We've still got a long way to go," Draco said, his voice stronger now. He sat up properly and let out a deep sigh, all traces of the threatening tears gone.

Harry smiled, pulling his hand away from Draco and returning to his spot against the wall. "Well I guess it's my turn to tell a secret then, eh?" Harry said, warming up his now cold cider with his wand.

"If you want; we could always save it for next week if you'd like." Draco mimicked Harry and reheated his own drink before taking a sip.

Harry shrugged as he checked his watch. "It's still fairly early. I reckon I could take up the few hours until lunch time."

Draco laughed. "Then have at it. I'm all ears."

"Well what do you want to know? Half of my 'secrets' have been published publicly, but I don't pay attention to which ones."

Draco tapped his chin with his index finger a few times, a thoughtful crease in his forehead. "Hmm…Why did you like Diggory? What did you like about him?"

Harry blushed; he was still a little uncomfortable with this particular secret.

"Well, other than the fact that he was gorgeous? He was a really nice guy. Even though everyone gave me shit about 'stealing his glory' in the Triwizard, he never once gave me a hard time or was rude to me about it. In fact, he actually helped me out in the second and third task. He didn't see me as a selfish fourth year trying to steal the spotlight, he saw me as a confused victim of ridicule for something that was completely out of my hands, and I admired him for that. I wasn't in love with him, I just had a small crush on him; nothing too drastic I suppose. That's why I said that I 'supposed' I was straight. I don't really know the answer to that myself," Harry said with a shrug.

He had actually surprised himself with how easy he found it to tell all of this to Draco. Maybe it was because he knew the blond would understand because he knew how it felt, but it felt good to finally let it all out either way.

Draco smirked as he sat his cup of cider down. "Well you've just described him as gorgeous and said you admired him. I would place that as bordering on bi, if not all the way gay. You've never really been all that much interested in relationships though, have you? You only had your first kiss last year after all," Draco said, a little bit of teasing in his voice.

"What's that got to do with anything? I've had a fairly busy life, Draco. Forgive me if I haven't had the time to look for _The One_. It'll happen when it happens, but I won't delude myself with the idea that going looking for it will help me any."

"Oh, gross, Harry! Don't go on philosophical on me just when I was actually considering you had a decent brain in that thick skull of yours! People don't necessarily go _looking_ for anything. Like you said, sometimes it just happens, but that doesn't always mean it's going to be _The One_ when it does. Take Jacob, for instance; I was very much in love with him, and he's gone now. We didn't necessarily pursue each other at first, it just kind of fell into place. You've pursued all of one interest and it didn't work out, right? So you're just going to give up completely and let 'fate' take its course? You're going to be an awfully lonely person, Harry, because as lovely and poetic as that sounds, it just doesn't work that way." Draco finished this long winded speech with a look of pure sympathy in his eyes. He had no idea where those words had come from, but he knew that everything he had said was completely true.

Harry sat quietly thinking over Draco's words for a good minute or two. "When you're surrounded by people who think they know who you are from reading the tabloids, it's hard to find someone who is genuine and not just in it for the thrill of being with a _celebrity_. If it was an issue of just being lonely, I could have solved that very easily by taking up any one of the offers I've gotten from some pretty desperate girls. I hate how the majority of people I know, sans all of my close friends, are fake and have some kind of hero worship when it comes to me. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I didn't get to choose my image and I hate that it defines me. I'm not that person in the papers and I never will be. I just wish I could make people understand that I'm not special, I don't have super-powers, and I'm not as brave and fearless as I'm portrayed. Ninety-nine percent of my success rate when it comes to Voldemort is sheer dumb luck and lots of help from devoted friends. Is it too much to want to be considered a normal teenager? Do people realize how fucking stressful it is to have the weight of the wizarding world constantly on my shoulders? Christ, I'm only sixteen an- "

"Harry, calm down. You're starting to go off on a completely redundant tangent; I've never thought of you as special or super-powerful, so you need not convince me. It's amazing how much you won't shut up once you get going; I always thought you were a fairly quiet individual," Draco said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "Well I usually am, but if I feel strongly about something I make sure I let it be known. Gryffindors are stubbornly blunt."

Draco let out a snort of laughter. "Harry, I don't think you realize how much of a Slytherin you actually are. Yes, you're brave and stubborn and all that nonsense, but you're also very sly, cunning, and outspoken; sure characteristics of a snake. We're more alike then I think we both ever cared to realize," Draco said with a curious look.

Harry sighed before drinking the last of his cider and setting his empty cup down. "Well that may be, but isn't that why we're up here, why we made this deal? That was the impression I had, unless you have some hidden agenda," Harry said with smirk that was clearly meant to tease.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Potter. I meant what I said when I proposed the deal; I want you to know the real me before you make judgments on my character. We're quite similar there too, I guess you could say; you don't like your public image, and I don't like my some-what smaller reputation. So in a way we're balancing each other out, helping the other in clearing our names, so to speak," Draco explained. That was the reason he had made the deal, but he wasn't quite sure what Harry's intentions had been anymore.

"Really? Because I thought it was because you had a burning crush on me," Harry said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. Leave it to Malfoy to point out the obvious.

"You wish."

"Do I? Before this little deal of ours I had no idea whatsoever that you were gay or had any interest in the same sex, so why on earth would I wish that?" Harry asked, his eyebrows rising so far up on his forehead they were in danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"Well it's obvious that it's _you_ who's got the burning crush on _me_," Draco said with a cheeky smirk. A strange feeling in his stomach began to become apparent to him; was he actually _flirting_ with _Harry Potter_?

Harry snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what gave you that impression? Honestly, I'm supposed to be the arrogant one?"

"You're the one who made the insinuation first. Not to mention your kind little hand-holding earlier," Draco said, his smirk widening as he saw a faint blush tinge Harry's cheeks.

"That was concern for a friend, not a loving gesture, I assure you. You're playing mind games, Malfoy, trying to trick me. It sounds like you _want_ me to have a crush on you." _Ha! Get out of that one!_

Draco bit his lip as he studied Harry's prematurely triumphant expression. "And what would you say if I did?" He'd only meant to stir confusion; bad idea.

Complete silence.

"You've got to be kidding me, Draco. We've been friends for all of a month and you're _crushing_ on me? I only just realized that I was gay today!" _Oops._

Draco's smirk turned into a curious smile. "Oh _really_? Well, that just gives me even more evidence that you're the one crushing on _me._"

"I am not! You just said that you wanted me to crush on you, meaning you're the one crushing on me!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Harry, you're making my head hurt."

Harry scoffed and scowled at the blond beside him. "I will not shut up! What're you playing at, saying you want me to have a crush on you? That's not exactly the deal I signed u- "

Draco had had enough of Harry's blabbering, so he did the first thing he could think of to shut him up; grabbed him by the front of his sweater and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, sorry for the cliffy, but it just seemed like the perfect ending to me. Don't hate me, I promise to try to get the next chapter out soon enough. Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. How Poetic

**DISCLAIMER: **_I wish I may, I wish I might, find I own these boys tonight_…..Nope. Still no luck.

**A/N: **Muhahaha I know you all hate me for that last cliffy, but I make up for it in this chapter (I hope). I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so far, and I hope this chapter meets your needs! Leave some love!

**WARNING:** Some kissing and a little more talk of suicide. Nothing too horrible, (or sexy) yet. Sorry loves!

* * *

**Ch 4.  
How Poetic**

Harry gasped into the soft lips that had just unexpectedly been forced onto his own. He wasn't sure how exactly he had ended up in this situation, but he was kissing Draco back before he realized just how awkward the kiss was.

Draco was shocked when Harry relaxed and took his bottom lip in between his own. For someone who hadn't been very experienced with kissing, Harry certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing. Draco released the front of Harry's sweater before letting his hand tangle itself in the Gryffindor's shaggy hair.

A loud clap of thunder sounded overhead, breaking both buys out of the strange trance they had fallen into. Harry was the first to pull away from Draco, feeling disorientated and confused. He scooted away from Draco, stumbling over his own feet as he tried to put as much distance between himself and Draco.

Draco was much calmer, though not any less freaked out about what had just happened. He must have lost his mind; he just kissed Harry Potter- willingly.

_And he liked it._

"Er…We should go to lunch. It looks like it's going to- " Harry began to say, trying not to look at Draco.

Another loud clap of thunder and a bright flash preceded a sudden down-pour of icy cold rain. Both boys looked up at the angry gray clouds as they were almost instantly soaked through.

Draco stood up first, shaking his soppy blond hair out of his eyes. "Nice prediction, Harry. I guess I'll see you next Sunday then?" he asked as he began to walk towards the exit from the Tower.

Harry was glad of the rain; it hid his blush well. "I guess so. We may want to consider changing where exactly we hang out, however. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we get rained on, or snowed on for that fact," said Harry, thankful that Draco seemed to be ignoring what had just happened as thoroughly as he was.

Draco shrugged. "Sure, we'll discuss it later. See you." He waved as he rushed over to the Tower door and disappeared through it, leaving Harry to stand in the icy rain.

A few minutes later, Harry was stepping off the last step of the spiraling staircase up to the Tower. As he turned the corner, he ran right into Draco, who looked as though he'd been waiting there. "What are you still doing here?" Harry asked, not bothering to apologize for smashing into him.

Draco blushed as he pushed himself away from the wall he had just been unceremoniously slammed in to. "I just wanted to remind you of something. What happens up there stays up there; that goes for _everything_," Draco said with a look of deep embarrassment.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the Slytherin but nodded. "There's no question of that, Draco. I think that rule is pretty much law by now; no need to reiterate. Especially this time…"

Draco blushed even deeper but kept his composure. "Good. See you around then." And with that, he quickly made his way as far from Harry as he could possibly get.

Harry walked in the other direction, planning on going to lunch. He vaguely wondered where Draco was going if not to the Great Hall, but didn't think too much about it. As he walked through the corridors, he saw a flash of red hair just ahead of him walking out of a girl's loo; Ginny.

Ginny turned as she heard the sounds of someone walking up behind her. "Oh, hello Harry. Where've you been? It seems like you never eat breakfast on the weekends anymore. Are you alright? You're soaking wet you know," Ginny said with an amused smirk.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm fine. I was- er- outside and it started raining. Heading to lunch?" Harry asked, avoiding the specifics of his whereabouts for that morning.

Ginny looked curious, but didn't otherwise push the matter. "Yeah. Here, let me dry you off since you seem to want to catch your death before you'll do it yourself." Ginny pulled out her wand and twirled it, pointing at Harry's soaked clothing.

A warm sensation spread throughout his body, his clothes now feeling as toasty warm as if they'd come straight from the dryer. "Thanks, Gin," said Harry with a distracted sort of smile.

Ginny had fixed Harry with a calculating stare, but thankfully didn't say anything more until they were almost to the Great Hall. "Harry, wait. Look, I heard you talking to Malfoy the other day about- about meeting him on the Astronomy Tower. I know you guys are- well- _friends_ now, but I think you should be careful. Who's to say he won't just throw you over the side and be done with it, eh?"

Harry smiled a genuine smile as he studied the look of amused concern on Ginny's face. "Thanks for the concern, Ginny, but I think I'll be fine. Draco hasn't got the bullocks nor the strength to throw me over the side of the Astronomy Tower."

"Careful, Harry; I might just have to prove you wrong," Draco hissed with a smirk as he passed Harry and Ginny to enter the Great Hall. He was perfectly dry and looked crisp and clean as ever. How on earth he had walked so fast as to beat Harry there, he had no idea.

Harry blushed as he watched Draco walk by, feeling slightly _excited_ about Draco's threat. What was _wrong_ with him? "I have lovely timing," Harry deadpanned as he walked with Ginny.

Ginny laughed as they walked into the Great Hall and headed to the Gryffindor table. "It's weird hearing him call you 'Harry' and not 'Potter'. His threat didn't even sound nearly as vindictive as I would have expected. It almost seemed…_flirtatious_. Hermione is waving you over. I'm going to sit with Neville. See you around, Harry." Ginny smiled at Harry before walking over to sit beside Neville at the Gryffindor table.

Harry wished he knew how to make himself immune to blushing as he walked over to sit down beside Ron and across from Hermione. If excessive blushing would make it stop, he'd be unable to blush ever again by the end of the day.

DHDHDH

"So should I go ahead and throw you over now, or would you like to give me time to grow some bullocks and gather my strength first?"

Harry smirked as he walked over to Draco, who was standing with his back to Harry. "I'll give you some time; I daresay you'll need it," said Harry. He handed over a steaming cup of tea to the Slytherin as he leaned over the ramparts and looked down at the wide expanse that was Hogwarts grounds.

The corners of Draco's mouth curled a little as he gratefully took the hot tea. "Clever, Harry; absolutely brilliant."

Harry noticed that Draco didn't seem too interested in the jibe, like he was distracted. "What's on your mind, Draco?" he asked quietly.

Draco let out a heavy sigh as he glanced quickly at the bold Gryffindor. Leave it to Harry to recognize when Draco wasn't feeling quite himself. "It's been three years to the day since Jacob kissed me and told me how he felt about me. I feel a hundred years old, Harry…third year seems like a lifetime ago," Draco said barely above a whisper. He knew Harry had heard him, however.

Harry turned to look at Draco a little more closely. He could see that the pale blond seemed a bit thinner, and his eyes had a sunken in look to them. He definitely seemed like he felt a hundred years old. "I know what you mean. Third year I found out that I had a godfather who cared for me and wanted to help give me that family I've never had. He's dead now, and I still don't have that family. I feel much older than sixteen years old myself." Harry wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say in his position. He wasn't really one to give cheerful advice to a mourning lover.

Draco ran a hand through his usually pristine and silky locks, which looked lank and tired today. "I know why they call it heart ache when you go through this shit. It really does feel like my heart hurts, like I'm carrying around a lead weight in my chest. It's like a constricting feeling, almost to the point where I'm afraid I'll suffocate because I can't breathe under the pressure of it. How fucking poetic. I really am pathetic, aren't I?"

Harry felt a slight pang in his chest at Draco's words. "You're not pathetic at all. That makes a lot more sense than you'd think. We may be going through two different forms of heartache, but I understand how you feel. It's overwhelming," Harry said with a gentleness to his voice that surprised himself.

"Who knew I'd be commiserating with Harry Potter about my dead ex-boyfriend. Now that I feel like throwing myself over the edge, maybe we should change the subject, eh?"

Harry let out a soft laugh. "You don't have the bullocks to do that either, Malfoy. Slytherins don't believe in self sacrifice."

Draco laughed humorlessly. "It's not exactly self sacrifice. I wouldn't be sacrificing myself for anything but my own misery; doesn't really help anybody else out, does it?"

"Depends on how you think about it, really. It would help me out because I wouldn't have to listen to you bitch anymore."

Draco smirked over at Harry. "Oh, well, in that case- " Draco jump up onto the wall and swung his legs so that they hung over the ledge.

Harry's heart stopped as he watched Draco suddenly fling himself up onto the wall. He instinctively moved forward and grabbed Draco's arm, prepared to bear all of the Slytherin's weight on his own.

Draco laughed as he was jerked almost backwards off of the wall by Harry's strong hold on his forearm. "Merlin, Potter, who knew you cared so much? Did you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to just throw myself off the Astronomy Tower because it would make you happy? I don't appreciate our friendship quite that much just yet. Typical Gryffindor," Draco said as he kicked his legs back and forth. It was horrifying to sit on the ledge of the highest Tower just to see Harry blush, but that's what he was doing.

Harry felt his heart squirm from his throat all the way to somewhere below his navel. "Jesus Christ, Draco! You scared the shit out of me! Don't fucking do that again, or I'll push you off myself next time. Fucking Slytherin," Harry snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had never been so scared in his life.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at Harry's obvious panic over his careless joke. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't think it would freak you out so much. Forgive me for thinking you wouldn't care if I flung myself from the highest Tower," Draco said with a curious smirk.

"The only person I want flinging themselves off the highest Tower is Voldemort. Regardless of our past animosity towards each other, I would never want you dead, Draco. Isn't that the whole reason we made this deal; because I thought you would be happy to find out I was being tortured last year in my detentions? How can you berate me about _that_ when you think I could possibly want you dead? Who do _you_ think _I_ am?" Harry had officially lost his temper now. Had Draco learnt nothing in all the time they'd spent together so far?

Draco climbed back over the side of the rampart and hopped down beside Harry, now honestly feeling ashamed of what he'd done and said. "Calm down, Harry. I was only joking. Don't get your wand in a knot. I- I don't know who I think you are…I haven't gotten to know you well enough yet. So far everything has been about me, so I guess it's your turn. Tell me about your life, Potter," Draco said, an inviting look of curiosity on his aristocratic features.

Harry clung to his bad mood for a few more minutes before letting his arms drop to his sides. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all. "I'm sure you don't want to know all about my life, Draco. Everything you've ever read about me in the _Daily Prophet_, forget it. None of that is who I am. I'm a sixteen year old Hogwarts student with the same childish worries as everyone else, except I have that extra little annoying thing called Voldemort to worry about."

Draco sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. He knew trying to get to know Harry Potter wasn't going to be an easy feat, but he hadn't expected such resistance from the Gryffindor. True, he had always seen Harry as a generally quiet person, but he always considered it more of an issue of self absorbency than self reflection. Harry was a lot more intelligent than people gave him credit for. "I never believed what the papers said about you. You can't trust the tabloids; even I know that. Why are you avoiding giving me details?"

Harry looked slightly confused as he studied Draco's expression. "What do you mean? I'm not avoiding anything. Do you seriously want to hear about my fucked up childhood? Are you really that interested?" he asked with an incredulous look.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't really interested, git. Come on, I'm waiting here." Draco made himself comfortable, sitting with his legs crossed and his back leaning against the rampart.

Harry sighed and sat down beside Draco, eyeing him suspiciously. "You're going to laugh at anything I tell you, but why the hell not? Speaking of third year,…"

Harry started telling the long winded story of his hellish summer when Aunt Marge stayed over before his third year at Hogwarts. Harry could have talked for hours and hours about how much he hated that woman. When he got to the part about accidentally blowing his Aunt up, Draco was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

"You actually blew her up! The old hag sounded like she indeed deserved it, but I never thought you'd have it in you. How did you not get expelled for that?" Draco asked as he wiped away his tears of mirth.

He was enthralled by Harry's story telling; the way he gave details, used his hands to gesticulate his points, and changed the tone of his voice when he switched between humor and horror. Draco felt himself sympathizing with Harry, getting angry about the things that had been done to him and said to him, and felt the sense of foreboding when Harry described the enormous black dog down the alley way.

"So when I got to the Leaky Cauldron, Fudge was actually there waiting for me. I was practically shitting myself; I thought I was on my way to a cell in Azkaban. When he told me I'd been pardoned due to 'bigger things going on' I couldn't believe my dumb luck. I spent the rest of third year thinking a deranged mass murderer was after me, finding out in the middle of the year that he was technically my legal guardian as my Godfather." Harry paused as that familiar feeling of dread filled his chest, threatening to engulf him completely.

Draco noticed Harry's hesitancy to continue. "Are you ok?" He wasn't sure what made him ask, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Harry's smile had slipped; his eyes seemed to fill with pain as he averted them. It was amazing how much you could tell about someone by their expression and body language alone.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, trying to push away the painful stitch in his chest. "I'm fine. The wound is still fresh though, you know? He was like the older brother I never had," Harry said quietly as pulled at a string on his sleeve.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…"

The two boys sat in a strangely comfortable silence for a long time, looking out over the overcast sky or avoiding each other's gaze. Harry let out an exasperated sigh as he became a little restless.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Draco turned to look at Harry, blinking a few times as if he hadn't heard right. "Because I'm madly in love with you, Potter," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry scoffed and kicked Draco's shin from his own sitting position. "I'm serious, prat."

Draco shrugged, trying to hide the slight blush that had formed on his cheeks. Why had he kissed Harry? To shut him up, he remembered that much; but why _kiss_ him? Maybe he was worked up from talking about Jacob…Or maybe there was something else. "Seemed like the best way of shutting you up at the time. You weren't expecting a marriage proposal, were you?"

Harry blushed, but rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I was just wondering why you would kiss me of all people." He'd been wondering about it for a long time, ever since they both practically ran away from each other last week. Harry would lie awake at night and imagine Draco kissing him again. It was the cause of a fair few not very decent dreams the last couple of nights.

Draco fixed Harry with a curious stare, almost as if he could see straight through to his soul, his very being. "Why not? Who else would I kiss?"

"Just about anyone else in the school, I would think." Harry looked away from Draco, his blush deepening even more. "Was it only to shut me up?"

Draco met Harry's eyes, his expression as serious as he could make it. "Would you want it to be more?" he asked quietly. Did _he_ want it to be anything more?

Harry looked up abruptly at Draco, his expression curious, yet with a slight hint of fear. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing; he wasn't going to hide what he'd been feeling for a while now. "Yeah, maybe…" Oh _God_, what had he just done?

Draco's eyes seemed to brighten as a small smirk played at his lips. "So, Harry Potter really does have a burning crush on me, eh?" Draco tried not to show just how happy this little bit of information actually made him.

Harry let out a relieved sort of laugh. Draco seemed to be ok with the idea, so Harry could be ok with it too. "Yeah, I guess I do. But need I remind you who kissed whom?"

Draco chuckled as he made the split second decision to move forward towards Harry. He had kissed him before; this should be a piece of cake. "No, I remember it pretty vividly, actually. I think it went something like this."

This time, Harry didn't gasp or hesitate like before. He welcomed Draco's soft lips between his own, shivering slightly as Draco laced a hand in his unruly hair. He lifted his hand up to the Slytherin's icy blond hair, finding it delightfully soft and smooth.

Draco was pleased with Harry's reaction. He could get use to doing this; Harry's lips were soft and tasted of the sweet tea he'd been drinking earlier. He felt a boiling heat in the pit of his stomach rush south as Harry involuntarily moaned against his mouth. He flicked his tongue out against the Gryffindor's bottom lip as a plea for entry.

Harry obliged Draco's warm tongue, opening his mouth and meeting the strong muscle with his own. He let out another soft moan as he felt his body starting to react to the heated kiss. He let Draco suck and nibble on his tongue, returning the favor to make sure Draco knew he was just as willing in this kiss. He'd only ever kissed Cho Change before, and even _that_ wasn't much of a kiss. He spent the majority of the time trying to stem the flow of her unabashed tears. This was something completely different; he'd never been so turned on by something as simple as a kiss before.

Draco didn't know when or how, but he had ended up in Harry's lap, straddling the raven haired boy as he hungrily kissed him. Every time he heard Harry moan his arousal reached a whole new level. Whatever may have happened between them in the past, Draco had never wanted to kiss anyone else so desperately before. He pulled away slightly to catch his breath before attacking Harry's red and kiss-swollen lips again, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip in a teasing gesture.

"_Oh God_…"

"No, just Draco…"

The two boys chuckled lightly into the kiss, relaxing dramatically and creating a whole new enthusiasm for the each other. If either had thought it would be awkward to kiss their former arch enemy with no restraints, they were sorely mistaken.

The next week was the longest week Harry had ever lived through in his entire life. In the Great Hall, in classes, in the corridors; Draco always seemed to be _right there_, but still just out of reach. He caught the Slytherin glancing or staring at him with the same hungry look in his eyes that Harry knew must be present in his own. He couldn't help but be instantly distracted by that blazing gray gaze whenever he caught Draco's eye.

"…Harry? HARRY!"

"Wha- ?"

"I've been trying to talk to you for the last ten minutes. What are you staring at anyways?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside Harry in the library on Wednesday night. She tried to follow his line of vision, but lost it as Harry turned back to his books, blushing something furious. She couldn't imagine who he'd been looking at; the only students in the direction he was looking were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Sorry, must have been day dreaming. What were you saying?" Harry asked, trying to distract Hermione from staring at Draco. He'd need to be more careful about staring shamelessly at his- whatever he was.

Hermione looked skeptical about Harry's excuse, but didn't pry any more. "I was trying to ask you if you've thought about reconsidering Snape's offer yet. I really think you should, Harry. It's a really good opportunity and Snape wouldn't offer unless he really thought you were capable of- "

"Hermione, please! Stop badgering me about it. I'm thinking about it, I really am, but I need more time. Something just doesn't feel right about it, ok? I'm just…not sure yet. I promise you'll be the first to know when I make up my kind," Harry said with an apologetic smile. He really hadn't meant to shout at Hermione, but she asked him about it almost every day.

Hermione let out a reluctant sigh but nodded nonetheless. "Ok, I won't ask again. Sorry, Harry," she said quietly as she opened her potions book and began on her essay.

Harry felt even more guilty as Hermione fell into her silent study mode. Though Hermione and Ron almost never caused Harry's stress, they always seemed to find themselves at the end of Harry's frustrated wrath. He tried not to take it out on his friends, but it was so hard when they were such ready and convenient outlets. Harry was startled out of his train of thought by an origami dove landing in front of him atop his Defense book. He quickly snatched it up, thankful that Hermione was too engrossed in her essay to notice it. Slowly unfolding it behind his book, he chanced a glance over at Draco, who was smirking in his direction.

'_Meet me in the Room of Requirement in fifteen minutes._

Don't_ keep me waiting._

_-D _'

Harry could feel his cheeks burning as he finished the note. He quickly closed his book on the parchment dove, looking back up and finding that Draco had already left the library. He could feel his hands shaking slightly as he began to pack his things way, trying not to seem as though he was in a rush.

"Where are you off to so early? I know you didn't finish that Defense essay and you haven't even looked at potions yet," Hermione said in a disapproving tone.

Harry smiled at his friend but continued to stow away his belongings. "I can't think straight right now. I think I'm going to go have a bath and think about Snape's offer. I'll see you later in the common room." Harry blatantly used the one lie he _knew_ would get Hermione off his back. He hated lying to his friends, but sometimes Hermione was too difficult _not_ to lie to at least a little.

Hermione beamed as she turned back to her almost complete essay. "Good idea, Harry. Take a good long bath and think about it. I'll help you with your essays tomorrow," she said with an air of triumph that was ill hidden.

Harry tried not to sound too amused. "Thanks, Hermione. You're a life saver." In his giddy haste to leave, he placed a quick kiss on the top of Hermione's head among her luscious brown curls. He didn't even blush as Hermione turned to watch him leave with a shocked blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: ** HAHAHA! Another cliffy, kind of. I'm so evil. But I must go to sleep or else I'll be dead for class in the morning. Please leave some reviews for me to read during my five hour long lunch break! Ciao!


	5. Mission Impossible

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned these sexy boys but, alas, I do not.

**A/N:** Hey all! So this chapter took a bit longer to get out, sorry about that. Lots of twists and turns in this story because I simply have no idea where I'm going with it, haha. I hope you enjoy it!

**WARNING:** Mmm boys kissing boys, cursing, drama. The usual.

* * *

**Ch 5.  
Mission Impossible**

Harry soon discovered that his legs seemed to stop working whenever he was in a hurry to get somewhere. He tried not to appear as though he was practically running to the seventh floor corridor, which he was. He arrived five minutes early and was afraid Draco wouldn't have made it yet, so he waited outside the door, casually leaning against the wall. When the fifteen minutes were up, he sighed heavily, thinking that Draco was just pulling his leg and making him look and feel extremely stupid.

Just then, Harry heard the click of a door handle and turned to what was normally a blank stretch of wall, but saw a large red oak door with an ornate silver handle instead. The door was standing ajar as if someone had merely turned the handle and pushed on it gently. It hadn't been there five minutes before, he was sure of that. He walked over and pulled the door open, dragging his bag along with him. When he entered the room, it was pitch black and he couldn't tell if anyone was in the room or not.

"Drac- AH!"

Draco bodily slammed Harry against the wall and kissed him as if his life depended on it. He ran a hand through the Gryffindor's hair, pushing his hips flush against Harry's as he claimed his lips again and again.

Harry was breathless as he tried to return the heated kisses. His heart was still beating in his throat from the surprise of Draco's attack. He was amazed just how much he enjoyed the current position he was in. He'd thought about it a little bit, and he always thought of himself as the more dominant type. If the way his body was reacting to his submissive position was any indication, he was sorely mistaken.

Draco pulled away from Harry's lips only to attack his neck instead. He ran his tongue from the curve of Harry's collar bone all the way up to his soft earlobe, stopping to nibble lightly on the sensitive skin. Draco's hands were sliding up the thin material of Harry's shirt, tickling and caressing the smooth skin of the Gryffindor's stomach and abs.

Harry's breath hitched as Draco touched and kissed him in all the right places. He too had felt the pull towards Draco in the three days since their initial admittance of attraction to each other, but he had no idea just how much Draco had missed him. Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair while pulling him closer by the waist. He loved the feeling of Draco so close to him and he wanted to feel the warm body pressed against him even more. "Merlin, Draco…I didn't think you'd miss me quite _this_ much," said Harry, his voice a bit breathless.

Draco stepped back, a light blush evident even in the darkness of the room. He still had his hands placed gently on Harry's stomach underneath his shirt. "Well that makes two of us Pot- Harry. I'm still getting use to that, sorry," he said with a shy smile. He found it a bit shocking that he didn't feel awkward at all with his hands up Harry's shirt and his body pressed extremely close.

Harry chuckled, now very conscious of the awkward position they were in. "No need to apologize. You interrupted my studies just to attack me in a dark room?" He ran his hand through the soft tendrils of hair hanging in Draco's eyes.

"Studies? I didn't know I was a subject at Hogwarts; you were staring at me the whole time. Even Granger noticed," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry blushed a deep crimson, but smiled all the same. "Would you rather have me ignore you completely?" Harry asked, trying to turn the tables on the Slytherin. He found seeing Draco blush made him feel giddy and oddly triumphant.

Draco shrugged. "Not necessarily, but you could keep your eyes in your head and stop drooling in class; I wouldn't mind that," he said, though it was a complete lie. He found it quite intriguing to catch Harry staring unabashedly at him in almost every class they shared.

"Don't lie to me, you're not fooling anyone. You _like_ it," Harry pointed out, trying his hardest to get at least a faint blush out of the boy.

Draco frowned slightly. Was he that obvious in his attraction towards Harry? Why was he attracted to him anyways? The familiar fear that he always felt with Jacob started to bubble in his chest once again, a feeling he had not experienced in more than a year. _Not again, never again…_Without realizing what he was doing, he pulled his hands away from Harry and took a couple of steps back, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I think it's time you made your evaluation," he said in a quiet voice.

Harry had a confused expression on his face as he pulled out his wand and flicked it to turn on the lights. The room looked like a Slytherin's dream; green everything and snake engravings everywhere. "Evaluation? What are you- The _deal_? You're still thinking about the _deal_?" Harry asked incredulously as he frowned at Draco. What had he done wrong? Whatever it was, he wanted to fix it; fast.

Draco sighed as he studied Harry's crestfallen expression. He had to set things right, make them normal again. "Yes, we made a deal, and I think it's time we've completed it. You're not the Golden Boy the papers paint you to be, not that I didn't already know that," Draco said in his best attempt at his usual vindictiveness.

Harry felt anger rise in his chest and boil in his veins. So the bloody ferret was using him the whole time? Well _fuck that_. "And you're every bit the cold-hearted arsehole that everybody thinks you are. A deals a deal; leave me the fuck alone," Harry hissed as he strode across the room, yanked the door open, and slammed it closed as he left, incensed that he had let himself fall for such a stupid, obvious trick.

Draco felt the fear inside him melt away, only to be replaced by a sense of loss. He couldn't let himself get that close to anyone; not when he knew he'd be dead by the end of the year. He wasn't going to be Harry's 'Jacob'. As selfless as this act was, he could never explain it to Harry, so he did what he had to.

Harry slammed the portrait hole closed as he entered the Gryffindor common room, earning a telling off from the Fat Lady and the stares of everyone in the room. He took no notice and made his way straight to his favorite arm chair, where he plopped down and crossed his arms so tight they were in danger of never coming untangled again.

Hermione looked up from her essay as she heard the commotion and was unsurprised to see Harry striding over to a chair and slumping down into it, a murderous look on his face, thought she didn't understand how a bath could make someone so angry. She thought she might detect a little bit of sadness in his expression, however. "Harry? Are you alright?" she asked carefully and quietly.

Harry let out an angry huff of breath and chanced a glance at Hermione, who looked extremely concerned and a tab bit frightened. "I'm fine. I'm just world's biggest moron, is all," he deadpanned as his gaze settled on staring at the fire in the fireplace.

This did nothing to help Hermione's confusion. "Would you like to elaborate? Is it about Snape's offer?" she asked, trying to choose her words carefully. She was thankful that at that moment, Ron entered the common room and sat down beside her on the couch.

"For the love of Merlin, Hermione! Can't you leave that alone for one fucking second? No, it's not about Snape! Stop bitching at me about it!"

"Oi! Don't yell at her like that, Harry! She's only trying to help you out. I don't know what's got your knickers in a twist, but you can very well take it out on somebody else!" Ron yelled, his ears reddening out of anger.

Harry was slightly shocked by Ron's outburst, but felt strangely gratified. Finally somebody didn't treat him like a faulty explosive, too scared to set him off. "Whatever, I give up. I don't fucking care anymore…" Harry said quietly as he stood and made his way to the door to the boy's dorms. He didn't bother looking back; he already had Hermione's look of concerned pity and Ron's look of angered bewilderment memorized by heart.

DHDHDH

Unsurprisingly, Harry didn't bother showing up on the Tower that Sunday morning. Draco tried to convince himself that he had gone up to the Tower to think and just be alone, but deep down he knew that wasn't true. He had hoped Harry would show up and try to fix things, just like Gryffindors always did. Apparently Harry was too pissed off to forget the whole thing, and Draco had to spend the morning alone, cold, and deeply disappointed.

Harry tried to fall back asleep when he woke up at eight o'clock in the morning on Sunday. He tried to tell himself that he needn't wake up so early anymore; he had no obligations to attend to. He couldn't stop his mind from focusing on a mental image of Draco sitting alone up on the Tower, waiting for Harry to never show up. He felt disgusted with himself as his heart ached with a longing. Malfoy was a manipulative, dirty Slytherin, and that's all he ever was. Harry wouldn't have been surprised to find out everything Draco had told him had been a lie. He'd been hoodwinked by someone he knew he should never have trusted in the first place, and he let it happen.

With a frustrated grunt, he punched his pillow into a more comfortable position and turned over onto his side and tried to convince himself to go back to sleep. It was going to be a long day.

"Should have known I'd find you up here. What's wrong with you, Draco? You've been so down the last couple of days," Pansy asked as she sat down beside Draco against the ramparts of the Astronomy Tower.

"Nothing is wrong, Pansy. I have about six months to do the impossible before my impending doom and I'm losing my mind worrying about mother. I'm just peachy," Draco snapped, not looking at Pansy but instead staring up at the fluffy and swirling clouds.

Pansy frowned and shook her head slowly. "What happened to you? You used to be so confident in everything, you'd never let something get to you like this. You can't think that you're going to fail or you really will. Please, Draco…You have to try," she pleaded quietly. Draco had been her best friend since before Hogwarts; she couldn't let him give up so easily.

"How about you do it for me Pansy? You can plot it, pull it off, worry about my mum, and Potter to boot. If it's so fucking easy, why the fuck won't you do it?" Draco hissed with a scowl. He realized a second too late what he had let slip.

"Potter? Why are you worrying about Potter? You said you were done with him," Pansy asked, an incredulous look on her face. She poked Draco in the side, trying to persuade him to answer.

Draco slapped her hand away from him with an indignant scowl. "I am done with him. He told me just what he thought about me and that's all I needed," Draco said quietly, his expression turning from anger to disappointment. The only person who knew about the deal he had made with Harry was Pansy, but he conveniently left out the part about how he had become quite fond of the stupid Gryffindor and the few snogging sessions shared with him.

"I don't understand why you cared about what he thought in the first place. Since when did Saint Potter's opinion hold any importance to you?" Pansy said with a sneer that intensified her likeness to a pug.

Draco felt a sharp sense of annoyance as Pansy insulted Harry. "believe it or not, I do care about my reputation, even in Harry's eyes." _Damn_, he called him Harry.

Pansy's eyebrows rose as she stared at Draco. She took in his slight blush and the look of pain in his eyes. A light bulb went off and she let her mouth hang open for a second. "Do you _fancy_ Potter, Draco?" she asked with a curious smirk. Oh this was just _too_ perfect.

Draco felt his cheeks burn despite his best efforts to keep himself from blushing. Pansy could read him all too well and he knew his lie wasn't going to fly. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try at least. "Of course not. What are _thinking_?"

"I'm thinking that all the blushing and recent emotional behavior is because Potter broke your heart in some way. Don't tell me you propositioned him and he turned you down? Come on Draco! Don't you have _any_ dignity left at all? Protect your pride and suck it up!"

Draco stood up abruptly and started to walk away, but then turned on Pansy, his expression a mixture of hurt and anger. "Yes, I do! This isn't because of _my_ pride, Pansy! I had to let him go before he got attached. I won't be his Jacob, I can't do that to him; not when I know I'll be dead soon. It's him I'm protecting, not me." As he said this, he realized just how much of an affect Harry had had on him after all. It wasn't just a crush, Harry had changed his prospective. He wanted to _protect_ him, keep him from getting hurt. That's why he knew he would fail in this mission and end up dead; he would not kill Harry's mentor in the hopes that it would help Harry defeat Voldemort once and for all. This last thought shook Draco so much he felt faint as he turned to leave the Tower.

"Draco! Wait! Please, I'm sorry. Just talk to me about this, come on!" Pansy called as she followed Draco to the door leading to the stairs.

Draco paused with his hand on the door handle. Should he tell Pansy the conclusion he had finally come too? Would she still accept him and perhaps rethink her own position? He turned to his best friend, and let his shoulders slump. "I don't know what it is, Pansy, but he's changed me."

Pansy pulled Draco into a hug and held him close to her as she smoothed a hand through his hair. "It's ok, love. Just come back and sit with me. Tell me all about it, ok?"

Draco nodded against her shoulder as he hugged her back. He would tell her everything; the good, the bad, and the ugly. If she hated him for it, so be it. But if there was a chance she would change her mind too, he'd try to make it happen.

"Harry, mate. Hedwig is pecking us all half to death looking for you. Fell like calling your attack bird off?" Ron said as he peered through the curtains around Harry's bed.

Harry groaned as he rolled over and glanced at his clock. He could making at the blurry numbers as ten forty-five. "What? Why's Hedwig trying to find me?" Harry asked sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"She has a letter; I can see the scroll on her leg, but every time we try to take it she tries to take our fingers off. She'll only deliver it to you." Hermione appeared around the edge of the curtain, her hand wrapped in a handkerchief.

Harry jumped and pulled his covers instinctively up as he heard Hermione speak; he had not realized she was in the room as well. "Smart bird, then. I can see you've tested your theory," Harry said with a smirk as he nodded at her wrapped up hand.

Hermione smiled back as she laughed. "Naturally."

"Why did I need the full entourage to tell me I had a letter?" Harry asked as his curiosity peaked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, thoroughly annoying Harry in the process. "Well, I came up to tell you and Hermione followed me up. She, er…thinks there's something um…upsetting you," Ron muttered, his face reaching a whole new shade of red.

Harry scowled as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't need checking up on, Hermione. I'm fine," Harry said firmly. He pulled his covers away and got out of bed, reaching for his trunk and pulling out a change of clothes.

Hermione let out a deep sigh as she sat on the end of Harry's bed. "Please, Harry. Don't insult my intelligence. Why didn't you go to meet Malfoy this morning? And why were you so mad the other day. I can put two and two together, Harry and- "

"Glad to hear that. Excuse me, I have a letter to accept from my owl," Harry snapped as he pulled his sweater over his head and left the dorm in a hurry. He was sick of everyone fussing over him already.

"Are you sure I did the right thing?" Draco asked quietly as he clutched his knees up to his chest. After telling Pansy every little detail he could think of, she had admitted that she had never really supported the Dark Lord in the first place; she simply went with the flow to keep her parents happy. She had convinced Draco to write to Harry and ask him to meet him on the Tower so he could explain his mission to Harry. Draco didn't know what he'd accomplish by doing it, but maybe Harry wouldn't hate him anymore if he understood the situation.

"He may be able to help you, Draco. He's Dumbledore's favorite star pupil; if anyone can appeal to the old man it's him," Pansy said with a shrug.

Draco sighed heavily, biting his bottom lip in worry. "If anyone close to Him hears about this, mother and I are as good as dead…"

Harry leaned out the window in the common room, scanning the sky for his snowy owl. He whistled a long slow whistle and spotted Hedwig off in the distance. It took her a few seconds to fly to the window and land on Harry's arm. She held out her leg with a complacent hoot of triumph at successfully delivering her letter. He quickly untied the note and pet Hedwig gently on the head, muttering encouraging words to her. She flew off quickly and disappeared out of view.

'_Harry,_

_Please come to the Tower as soon as you can. I really need to talk to you. Please just give me a chance. See you soon,_

_Draco'_

Harry frowned down at the words on the paper, torn between wanting to crumple it and bin it, and wanting to run all the way up to the Tower as fast as he could. He took about a minute to mull it over and decided he'd give Draco a chance, if only just to hear him out and walk away again. He couldn't deny that he was curious to hear Draco's reasoning. Folding the letter and sticking it in his pocket, he made his way out of the Gryffindor common room and towards the spiral staircase leading up to the Astronomy Tower.

"He's not coming, Pansy. I knew he wouldn't. I don't blame him, after what I said. I can't do anything with fucking up ca- "

"Wanted to bring a witness in case I threw you over, eh?" Harry asked, a nervous smirk on his face as he walked over to where Draco and Pansy were sitting.

Draco's head snapped up as he heard Harry's voice. He hastily stood up and brushed himself off, feeling extremely stupid as he did so. "You came…"

"Course I did. What did you need to talk about, and why is Pansy here?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Just because he was willing to give Draco a chance didn't mean he'd forgiven him.

"She's here to help me explain things. You can ask her to leave if you want, but I've told her everything, so there's really no need to be secretive," Draco explained as Pansy peered over at them from her position in front of the wall.

Harry frowned slightly but shrugged. "I don't see her being too much of a problem. Glad to know you outted me to another Slytherin, however."

"She's my best friend, Harry. She won't say anything if I ask her not to. Besides, there's more evidence for that, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. I want to apologize, Harry. I should have explained the situation to you instead of making you believe I was just messing you around, because I wasn't. We may want to sit down; this is going to take while…"

After they had both found comfortable positions to sit in, Harry beside Pansy and Draco beside him, Draco took a deep breath and embarked on his story.

"My father is being punished- "

"Your father is in Azkaban, of course he's being pun- "

Draco held up his hand to silence Harry, involuntarily reminding himself of his father. He shivered at the thought. "Don't interrupt me. Just listen to my first, then you can comment."

Harry seemed a bit annoyed at the reprimand, but nodded towards Draco all the same. "Go on."

"Thank you. As I was saying, my father is being punished by the Dark Lord. After the fiasco at the Ministry, my father was glad to have Azkaban to escape to." Draco exchanged a nervous look with Pansy, but felt better when she gave him a reassuring nod.

"Because my father cannot pay his debt, and because He doesn't think Azkaban is enough of a punishment for his failure, I h-have to pay it for him," Draco paused as he tried to gather himself to continue.

Harry was staring at Draco, horrified by what he was hearing. Draco _was_ a Death Eater, he knew it. He had spent all this time being hoodwinked not only by a Slytherin, but by a sodding _Death Eater_ as well. And it was all his fault…"How are you paying his debt?" Harry asked slowly and deliberately.

Draco let out a shaky breath and tried to prepare himself for Harry's reaction, whatever it may be. "He gave me a mission. I have to complete it by the end of this year, o-or He'll kill me and my mother, and most likely my father whenever he gets out. I know I'm going to fail…I'm actually starting to accept that my death is coming soo- "

"Stop. Draco, what are you on about? What is he making you do? Is it the deal you made with me, am I your mission?" Harry asked, the panicky feeling in his stomach threatening to make him sick.

Draco shook his head slowly, frowning deeply as he bit his lip. "No, but it would affect you greatly. It's a ludicrous mission; He only gave it to me because He _knew_ I would fail and mine and my mother's deaths would be a punishment to my father. Even if by some miracle I actually found a way to do it, I don't think I could. I'm not a killer, I'm not my father…" Draco looked even more pale than usual now as he started to get way ahead of himself.

"'_Killer'_? Who is it you're supposed to kill, Draco?" Harry asked quickly, his heart beating a harsh rhythm against his rib cage. He thought he knew the answer, but waited for Draco's confirmation of his suspicions.

Draco looked up at Harry, the pain evident in his piercing grey eyes. "I'm supposed to kill Dumbledore…"

* * *

**A/N:** I dunno if you'd classify that as so much of a cliffy, since y'all should know all about Draco's mission, but it seemed like the right spot to end the chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please review and let me know what you think, I LOVE feedback! Ciao!


	6. Without Regret

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, still don't own the sexy boys from the HP series.

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! Sorry for the long wait and the last semi-cliffie. I'm trying hard to stay away from them, lol. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! All of your support is greatly appreciated! Enjoy chapter six!

**WARNING:** SMUT! (The cheers of 'FINALLY!' ringing in the air). Lots and lots of smut, so enjoy!!

* * *

**Ch 6.  
Without Regret**

By the time Draco had finished his story, it was already way past lunch. Pansy had volunteered to go get some sandwiches from the kitchens, leaving Harry and Draco alone. They were still sitting beside each other against the ramparts.

"I'm sorry about what I said before, Draco. I don't really think that of you, I was just upset," Harry said quietly. It was a cool, breezy day and the wind was whipping through their hair.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't want to lead you on. I know I'll be gone by the end of the year…I didn't want to end up doing the same to you as Jacob did to me." Draco shuffled his feet and drew his knees up to his chest; a favorite position of his.

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Don't say that. You won't be going anywhere; I'll make sure of that. This is completely different than your situation with Jacob; _he_ killed himself. He wasn't under the threat of death, he welcomed it," Harry said firmly as he lightly touched Draco's hand.

Draco looked over at Harry and sighed heavily. "I wish I could be as confident about it as you are, Harry, but I'm not. Slytherins are realists, not optimists."

"You don't need to be an optimist to be confident in what you do. You just need a willingness to fight. Hiding behind what your House defines you as won't help you anymore; they're just excuses. I know you're not a coward; you just need to convince _yourself_ of that," Harry explained, a small smile playing at his lips as Draco rubbed his thumb against his palm affectionately.

"Well that's why you need to help me. I don't want to end up like my father; I want out. I don't want _this_," Draco pulled the sleeve of his left arm up to expose the Dark Mark tattooed onto his flesh, "to define who I am anymore."

Harry beamed as he gripped Draco's hand, slightly sickened by the ugly mark on Draco's fair skin. "Good. I'll do whatever I can to help you, but we may need help from someone else, someone we can trust and has a bit more power."

Draco smiled as Harry held his hand. He thought for a moment before something clicked into place. "Professor Snape. He has 'spy' written all over him, and I trust him."

Harry nodded a little bit reluctantly. "Well, you're right about that. He's in the Order. He even offered to start giving me Occlumency lessons again this year," Harry said, voicing Snape's offer for the first time since he had confided in Ron and Hermione.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "What do you mean 'again'?" he asked curiously. He had been taught Occlumency and a little bit of Legilimency by his father when he was younger.

Harry sighed as he leaned to the side a little so that his shoulder pressed against Draco's; it was a very comfortable position. "That's a long story, which I think I'll save for another time. I have a headache," Harry said with a slight frown.

Draco smirked as he got an idea. He leaned over and kissed Harry lightly at first, then a bit more firmly. He pulled away and smiled at the Gryffindor, licking his lips in a seductive way.

Harry felt his cheeks burn, but it was nothing compared to the burning heat he was feeling a bit further south. He lifted a hand to cup Draco's cheek and smiled back. "What exactly was that for?"

"For everything." Draco leaned in again, catching Harry's lips very lightly, then with more passion. He flicked his tongue out and ran it across Harry's bottom lip, feeling his stomach flip at the sound of Harry's quiet moan.

Damn those stupid uncontrollable moans. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Draco the freedom to explore. He loved the way the butterflies in his stomach seemed to flap around at the speed of light every time Draco's tongue slid against his own; it caused lovely friction in many different places on his being.

This time, Draco knew exactly how he had ended up straddling Harry's lap as he swirled his tongue around Harry's and ran his hands through the Gryffindor's raven hair. He pulled away for a quick breath, but returned full force, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip teasingly before delving his tongue into Harry's willing mouth once more. Draco moaned against Harry's lips as Harry pushed his hips up against him.

Harry nearly came just at the sound of Draco's moan. The noise was so raw, so sensual, and so _right._ He ran a hand up the front of Draco's shirt, touching every inch of skin he could reach of the boy's stomach and chest. He pushed his hips up again and nearly lost it again as Draco gasped into his mouth and returned the pressure with his own hips.

Who knew he'd be sitting in Harry Potter's lap with a raging hard-on and snogging the hell out of said Boy-Who-Lived? Draco pulled gently on Harry's hair, earning another quiet moan and more friction with their hips. Harry pulled away, however, and stopped Draco when he attempted to keep it going. "What's the matter?" Draco asked a little breathlessly.

Harry was breathing hard as he bit his lip, his rock hard erection making his pants uncomfortably tight. "I don't think the Astronomy Tower is the best place for this, especially since Pansy is supposed to be coming back. Not that I'm complaining, but wasn't this a bit random?"

Draco chuckled and quickly kissed Harry once more. "Made you forget about your headache, right? Come on; I'll just tell Pansy we're sorry for ditching her later," Draco said as he made to stand up out of Harry's lap.

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist to keep him from moving away. He kissed Draco passionately, sliding his tongue in with no warning and eliciting another moan out of the blond.

"I'm glad you've both kissed and made up, literally, but can you at least _shag_ in private?" Pansy had come back with a tray of sandwiches and three butterbeers in hand. She looked amused and was slightly turned on by the exhibition before her.

Draco laughed against Harry's lips and reluctantly pulled away and stood up. He held his hand out to help Harry up, then crossed over to Pansy and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Excellent idea. We'll just go see to that, then," Draco said with a devilish smirk as he pulled Harry along by the hand and left Pansy sitting on the Tower, eating her sandwich with a content smile on her face.

Harry was practically dragged down the stairs and around the seventh floor corridor. They paused at the infamous blank stretch of wall, and Harry watched Draco walk across three times before a door appeared. It looked like the same door he had entered earlier that week.

Draco opened the door and pulled Harry in with him, flicking on the lights as he went. The room was all black instead of its previous green and silver décor; Draco figured Harry would appreciate that. There was a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room, sheeted with black silk and a large black comforter. He pulled Harry over to the bed and gently pushed him down, smirking predatorily at the Gryffindor as he climbed onto the bed and straddled him. He let out a low groan as he felt Harry's cock press hard against his own through the material of their pants.

Harry was still breathing hard as he ran his hands up Draco's shirt, feeling the heat radiating from the blond. He pulled the shirt up over Draco's head and threw it out of the way before hungrily taking in the sight of Draco's firm stomach and chest. Quidditch had done wonderful things to his physique, much like Harry's own body. He bit his lip as he ran his hands all over the Slytherin, loving the quick breaths and slight gasps Draco let out when he touched certain areas.

Draco loved the feeling of Harry's hands all over him. He found it amusing that Harry seemed so entranced by his body; he wasn't that fantastic. He leaned down and kissed Harry lightly on the lips before traveling down to suck and nibble on the soft flesh of his neck. He felt his cock twitch at Harry's moan and bit down a little harder than he had intended when he felt Harry tugging at his belt loops. He pulled away and quickly lifted Harry's shirt, pulling it off with a little bit of help from Harry. He relished in the toned skin of Harry's chest and stomach, trailing kisses all the way down to his navel. Draco stopped right above the top of Harry's pants, noticing just how fast Harry was breathing. He looked up to see Harry flushed and deliciously frazzled, when something occurred to him. "Is this your first time?" he asked gently, already knowing the answer to such a stupid question; the boy had barely had his first _kiss_ the year before.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded as an answer to Draco's question. He'd never gotten this far with anyone, male or female. He couldn't help but feel a little bit scared at the prospect of losing his virginity to another guy, but he wasn't going to stop it now.

Draco smiled and moved back up to kiss Harry lightly on the lips. "We don't have to if you don't want to, you know that, right?" he said quietly, running his hand softly against Harry's bare chest.

Harry smiled back and sighed. He was a Gryffindor, he shouldn't be afraid of _sex_. "I know…but I want to," he whispered to Draco as he played with a lock of his blond hair.

Draco nodded and kissed Harry once more before moving back down and stopping with his hand on the button of Harry's trousers. He looked back up at Harry, who seemed to have calmed himself quite a bit. "Just tell me if you want me to stop, ok?" He waited for Harry's nod of agreement before undoing the button and zipper of his pants, tugging them down and pulling them off completely. Draco could here Harry suck in a shaky breath as he rubbed his hand over Harry's cock through the material of his black boxers. He pulled down the band of his boxers and freed the raven haired boys cock from its tight restraint, taking the hot flesh into his hand and pumping it slowly. His insides squirmed at the deep groan that escaped Harry. It was the biggest adrenaline rush he'd ever experienced.

Harry could not believe what was happening. His mind was spinning and all he could focus on was Draco's gentle hand moving in a steady rhythm over his cock. He groaned and gasped as he could feel the Slytherin's hot breath ghosting over his hard-on. Harry lifted his hips a little and nearly came as Draco's tongue flicked at the head of his cock, before engulfing almost his entire length in his mouth. The wet warmth was almost too much for Harry and he knew he wouldn't last very long at this rate. "_Oh God_…." He moaned as he tangled a hand into Draco's hair.

Draco laughed around Harry's erection, sending vibrations through him and making him squirm as he pushed up to meet Draco's mouth. He sucked in as much of Harry as he could, using a hand to stroke along with his mouth. He pulled away and licked his lips before smirking up at Harry, who had his eyes closed and an expression of pure bliss on his face. "When are you going to learn that my name is Draco, not _God_," he teased. He earned a shaky laugh from Harry before he took his hot flesh into his mouth once more.

"Fuck…" Harry groaned as Draco quickened his pace, using both his hand and mouth to send him into a state of euphoria. His breath sped up with each stroke and he thrust up to meet Draco's ministrations. With a slightly unmanly moan he reached the most earth shattering orgasm he'd ever experienced, his hips lifting off the bed as he rode the waves of ecstasy.

Draco swallowed every drop that Harry gave him, pulling his boxers back up before moving up to kiss Harry firmly on the lips. His slid his tongue in, letting Harry taste himself. "That didn't take very long," he chuckled.

Harry kissed Draco back, finding the salty, slightly bitter taste on Draco's tongue erotically enticing. He let out a breathless laugh as he finally opened his eyes to see Draco's own grey eyes right above him, staring into his own. "What did you expect? You got me all hot and bothered up on the Tower then teased me. Plus, I've never done that before," Harry explained as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry again. "I know. Don't worry; the first time with Jacob I lasted about five seconds."

Harry laughed before leaning up and pressing his lips gently against Draco's. He realized this was the first time he had felt truly happy in a very long time. "Thank you…" he whispered against Draco's lips.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's and smiled, closing his eyes as he kissed Harry back. "No, thank you…" he whispered back. He brought a hand up to cup Harry's cheek, staring into his gorgeous emerald orbs. This was definitely the start of something he knew he would never let go of, Voldemort and his mission be damned.

DHDHDH

Draco woke with a start as he felt a cold hand sliding across his stomach, reaching lower and lower until he felt the button of his pants pop open. He bit his lip as his zipper was pulled down slowly, his cock becoming harder as the hand played at the band of his boxers. He turned over so that he faced Harry, reaching a hand to run through the Gryffindor's hair. Draco sucked in a quick breath as Harry slipped his hand into his boxers and grasped his hot and throbbing cock.

Harry had never touched another guy before, so he felt slightly self conscious as he stroked Draco, mimicking what he would have done to himself. He leaned over and kissed the blond very lightly, a little nervous about the whole situation. Harry had felt a strong urge to repay Draco nearly an hour after they had fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around Draco as he cuddled him from behind.

Draco deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Harry's as he thrust his hips to meet his strokes. His breath came faster as Harry pulled and squeezed gently, speeding up steadily. He moaned against Harry's mouth as he came hard into Harry's palm. Draco broke the kiss so he could catch his breath and smiled at Harry. "I wish I could be woken up like that every morning…"

Harry chuckled as he used his wand to perform a cleaning spell on himself and Draco. He had felt a thrill like no other as Draco climaxed; he was hooked instantly. "Well I'd be happy to oblige, if only you weren't a Slytherin. I'm not stupid enough to enter the snake pit," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco laughed as he scooted closer to Harry, running his hands across his back. He kissed Harry gently on the cheek, then the lips. "If I told everyone in my house to leave you alone if you entered, they would. They're all frightened of me; I could make them do whatever I wanted."

Harry frowned lightly at Draco. "Well there's no need for that. I refuse to go back into that common room. It was creepy enough the first time."

Draco looked at him curiously. "When have you ever been in the Slytherin common room?"

Harry blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Do you remember in second year, when Crabbe and Goyle interrogated you in the common room about the heir of Slytherin?"

Draco frowned and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "How do you know about that?" he asked quietly.

"It was Ron and I under polyjuice potion. We thought that you either knew who it was or that you were the heir yourself," Harry explained. He felt slightly ashamed as Draco frowned even deeper at his words.

"How did I not realize it was you? I would have noticed the change in his voi- …The glasses! Of course. I'm the epitome of stupid," Draco said as he remembered the odd occurrence of Goyle wearing what he claimed were 'reading glasses'.

Harry smiled apologetically at Draco before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Sorry we had to trick you, but you were an arrogant little bugger and we thought we had good reason to suspect you. No hard feelings?" Harry asked carefully; he'd be damn if he ruined this newfound – whatever it was – so soon.

Draco smirked as he pressed himself closer to Harry. "There's definitely something hard between us, but it certainly isn't _my feelings_…" he whispered before kissing Harry lightly.

Harry chuckled against Draco's lips, his cheeks colouring only a little. It was a sign of how far they'd come that Harry didn't feel quite so embarrassed by his body's behavior. "That's good to know," Harry whispered back as he rolled Draco onto his back and straddled the blond. He was going to try dominance on for size this time.

Draco felt his body start to heat up again as Harry's erection pressed against his inner thigh through the material of his boxers. "So you think you're a top?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Harry leaned down to kiss Draco's neck, licking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. His stomach squirmed as he heard Draco's quiet moan. The exhilaration made him believe that, _yes_, he was a top. "Depends; what are you?" Harry muttered against the Slytherin's slightly bruised neck.

Draco ran his hands all over Harry, relishing in the comfortable weight on top of him that he had come to miss. "A bottom, of course; not that I'll admit that to anyone else," said Draco as he pushed his hips up to meet Harry's. He was rewarded with a groan from the Gryffindor that made his whole body tingle from head to toe.

"Well I think we're well matched, then, because I'm almost positive I'm a top. You have to help me here…I have no idea what I'm doing," Harry said with a soft laugh.

Draco quickly lost his pants, then boxers and helped Harry pull his off as well. He propped his backside up on a pillow and smirked as Harry took the lead and wrapped Draco's legs around his waist. Draco reached down and grasped Harry's cock, stroking it slowly.

Harry bit his lip as he stifled a groan. He grabbed for his wand on the bedside table but paused as he realized he couldn't remember the spell he had once read about. "Er…"

Draco chuckled as he grabbed his own wand and gave it a sort of complicated swirl. A warm sensation spread through his arse as he twirled his wand once more and performed the same spell on Harry's throbbing hard-on. His breathing sped up in anticipation of what was soon to happen; if truth be told, he had been waiting for this for a long time. "Go slow, take your time," Draco whispered as Harry shook slightly against him. He leaned up and caught Harry's lips in a kiss as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor. "I trust you…"

Harry nodded gently as he kissed Draco back and positioned himself with his cock at Draco's willing, puckered entrance. He took a deep breath before pushing as slowly as he possibly could into Draco's tight arse, groaning as the heat threatened to throw him over the edge. He tried his hardest to go slow like Draco had said, finding it extremely hard to do as Draco moaned loudly and grasped Harry's hips. "Fuck…"

Draco waited until Harry was as far in as he could go before helping move things along. He encouraged Harry to move a little bit faster now, meeting every one of Harry's thrusts with his own. He gasped as Harry took his cock and started to stroke him in perfect rhythm with their thrusts. He was pretty damn good for a virgin.

Harry felt comfortable enough to speed up as Draco bit his lip and moaned. His thrusts became faster, harder, and needier as Draco push back against him, creating a quick, hard rhythm that was sure to send him over the edge quite soon. He tried to focus on both the tight heat around his cock, and Draco's cock in his hand. Harry let out a little whimper as Draco dug his nails into his flesh, but otherwise kept the pace they were at.

Draco was in double-bliss as Harry filled him and stroked him all at once. He held onto Harry for support as he slammed himself down against Harry's thrusts, making him groan and grunt like an animal. "Harry…" he moaned as he felt his climax starting to build.

That was all it took for Harry to release. He let out a high pitched moan as he let loose deep in Draco's warm bowels. He kept his hand moving until he felt the boy beneath him tense up and the warm sticky liquid slide over his fingers and palm. Harry collapsed against Draco as he tried to catch his breath, his shrunken cock sliding out of Draco easily.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry as they both breathed as if they'd just run a mile together. He could feel the steadily slowing heart rate of the boy on top of him and he found it extremely calming and comforting. "That was…_Fantastic_," Draco sighed into Harry's mussed raven hair.

Harry chuckled lazily into Draco's neck, pressing his lips gently to the soft skin. He felt warm, sated, and just a tad bit sticky, which strangely didn't bother him at all. "Yes, it was. I get to be the bottom next time; I want to feel what you felt," Harry whispered sleepily.

Draco sighed as he kissed the top of Harry's head and rubbed his back gently. He felt a strong surge of protectiveness for the boy laying against him that seemed unrelated to the current situation. He closed his eyes as he realized just what that feeling could mean. _I can't fall in love, not again…_Draco hugged Harry a little bit tighter against his chest. "Agreed, you get to bottom next time." When no response came, he realized Harry had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as he listened to the steady breathing of his ex-enemy. He made a promise to himself right then and there; "I don't regret you Harry, I _won't_ regret this."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed all the yumminess as well as the fluff included! I'm really getting into this fic. I LOVE reading what people think about this story and I _DO_ listen to everything y'all say! So PLEASE, send a review! Ciao!


	7. Feeling Slytherin

**DISCLAIMER:** Yet again, I don't own, so don't sue.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for y'all! I hadn't intended for the last chapter to be entirely smut, lol. So, because you got much last chapter, no smut in this one! Sorry! A little bit of story development, though; what a concept! Haha. Enjoy!

**WARNING: **Boy love, but no smut! Sorry…

* * *

**Ch 7.  
Feeling Slytherin**

"Where have you _been_? Snape sent three students to call for you and even came up here personally looking for you! You better go find him before he tells Dumbledore and starts a castle-wide search," Ron exclaimed as Harry entered the common room later that evening.

Harry frowned as he sat down on the arm of the couch. "Did he say what he wanted?" Harry asked, ignoring the first question completely. He had been asleep in Draco's arms for the past four hours or so and had no desire to tell his best mate that bit of information.

"No, but I'm sure it's about the offer. You haven't answered him yet, so he's probably all buggered about that. Seriously, I think you should go find him. Hermione is already out looking for you while I was forced to stay here in case you came back to the common room," Ron said, his annoyance at the situation quite obvious.

Harry sighed heavily and stood up. "Sorry, mate. I was a little…preoccupied. I'll go see what the old bat wants. Go look for Hermione and tell her I got the message, yeah?" Harry said as he turned and left the common room, not at all pleased with the prospect of walking down all those bloody stairs. His legs were still quite sore and tired, thanks. When he reached Snape's office door, he could hear muffled voices having a heated argument. He knocked gently on the door, the voices silencing at once. The door creaked open and there stood Professor Snape.

Severus sneered at Harry but held the door wide and gestured for Harry to enter. "So glad you could finally grace us with your presence, Mr. Potter," he snapped as the door closed with a loud and resounding bang. He crossed the room and settled himself behind his desk once more.

Draco scoffed as he glared at Snape. "Leave him alone, Severus," he said quietly. He felt his cheeks colour as Snape gave him an incredulous look.

Harry looked highly confused as he shared a significant glance with Draco before sitting down in the empty, hard-backed chair beside the Slytherin. "I'm guessing this isn't about the offer, then?" Harry asked as he turned to look back at Snape.

"As important as you boys may think you are, I am still your teacher and you are still my pupils. You will call me sir or Professor Snape; nothing else. Now, Potter, I had intended to ask you about my offer, yes, but Draco here came to me after the third time I went looking for you. It's curious, really; he claims he's had a 'change of heart' with where his allegiances lie and asked for my help, saying that you had promised to help him as well. Furthermore, you proceeded to open your big mouth and let Mr. Malfoy here know that I am indeed in the Order of the Phoenix, and I have been teaching you Occlumency. Is this all correct?" Severus asked in a dangerously calm voice. If any credit be given to Snape it would be for his amazing amount of patience.

Harry exchanged glances with Draco once more, picking up the almost unnoticeable nod Draco offered. "Yes, it's all true," Harry admitted, a sense of foreboding rising in his chest at Snape's narrowed black eyes.

Severus sniffed and scowled slightly. "Do you have any idea the hell you could have raised if Draco had not been trustworthy? The information you let loose would have been very useful to the Dark Lord, should he have received it. This is not a matter of broken school rules, but one of life or death. It is your life that I protect by risking my own and a little respect and gratefulness would be bloody nice in return! You risked not only your life, but mine and Draco's as- "

"I knew I could trust Draco! I would never have told him if I had any doubt about his trustworthiness. Give me at least that much credit; I'm not an idiot," Harry snapped back, his anger rising very easily as Snape bristled the edges of sensitive and exposed nerves.

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yes, because you've had so much reason to trust Draco before that it should have been obvious to me!" he said sarcastically, shivering slightly as Harry reminded him uncannily of not only his wretched father, but his strong and stubborn mother as well.

Harry looked over at Draco and their eyes locked. The silvery grey seemed to sparkle even in the poor lighting of the dungeon office, and Harry smiled softly. "He gave me reason to trust him."

Draco smiled back at Harry as they both refused to take their eyes off of each other. Draco's gaze only broke when a Snape made an incredulous noise, very different from his usually firm composer. "What?" he snapped at Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow as his eyes shot back and forth between Harry and Draco, immediately recognizing their puppy dog-eyed looks. "Dear Lord, Draco. Your taste astounds me. And your daring disturbs me, Potter. Of all the people in Hogwarts School you could have chosen from, you choose _each other_? I need a drink…"

Harry looked slightly bemused as he watched his normally serious and professional Professor walk to a cabinet on the other side of the room and pour himself a drink.

Draco chuckled as he visibly relaxed; the relief was obvious on his pale features. "So can we call you Severus now that you're no longer acting like our teacher?" Draco asked jokingly.

Severus rolled his eyes as he swirled his drink around. "Of course you may certainly _not._" He retook his seat and studied Harry's slightly confused expression. "So, Potter, have you considered my offer?" he asked slowly.

Harry frowned at the slightly smug look on Snape's face. "Yes, I have. I- "

"Draco, you know Occlumency, correct?" Snape cut Harry off without bothering to find out his answer as he turned to the Slytherin.

Draco shrugged and nodded. "Yes, father taught me when I was younger. He never finished my lessons on Legilimency, though…" he trailed off, a look of mixed sadness and anger on his face.

Severus nodded solemnly. He looked between the two boys as he thought carefully. "Since it is obvious that Potter is incapable of learning the art from my own teachings, I think it would be time better served if you taught him Occlumency, Draco. While you may not have extensive knowledge of Legilimency, I'm sure you know the basics. I will continue wherever your father left off and teach you the rest, as you teach Potter to close his mind. I'm sure this is a more suitable arrangement for all parties involved?" Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes at the identical looks of glee on the two boys' faces.

Harry felt a huge sense of relief and excitement. "How did you know I was going to say yes?" Harry asked a little smirk playing at his lips.

Snape tried very hard not to roll his eyes again. "I needn't hear your answer, Potter. I knew as soon as I suggested Draco to teach you, your answer would be yes. Now, these lessons are to last for as long as needed to make progress and, make no mistake, I will randomly test you to make sure that you're actually learning something, Potter," Snape said carefully, giving Harry and Draco both calculating looks.

Draco smiled and nodded at the Professor. "I think it would work much better this way. He'd be more willing to let me into his mind. When will I begin lessons with you, sir?" Draco asked politely. It was amazing how very posh he could be; that's how he was raised.

Severus thought for a moment before frowning at a wall calendar behind him. "I think Sunday mornings would suffice. We can- "

"No! That's when I want him to teach me," Harry said quickly. He could feel Draco's eyes on him and hear him trying to contain his laughter, but focused on Snape's expression instead.

Severus sighed exasperatedly and took another look at his calendar. "Ok…Is Wednesday night alright? Or do you have something more important to do, Draco?" Severus asked with a slight sneer. Stupid teenagers and their rampaging hormones.

Draco shook his head. "No, Wednesday night should be fine, as long as I don't have Quidditch practice," he said, frowning a little. He had wanted to quit the Quidditch team this year, but Snape wouldn't allow him to.

"I'll make sure the team doesn't book the pitch for Wednesday. Now, I happen to know what your mission from the Dark Lord is, Draco, and I have already promised your mother I would help you in any way I can. If this is the type of help you're looking for, it is the type I will give. I can inform Dumbledore of your decision and have you speak to him about it. I'm very honored that you chose to confide in me, but I must stress how important it is to choose who you trust. You must be sure without any reasonable doubt that whoever you tell is trustworthy and will not tell of your secret to anyone for any reason. Is that clear?" Severus dived right in, wanting to get it done and out of the way as soon as he could.

Draco nodded and gulped a little. "Yes, sir. I appreciate your help, really. I…" he paused as he glanced at Harry who smiled at him encouragingly. "I don't want to end up like my father. I want to start to steer the Malfoy name away from the hole he's drug us into. After all, I am the last Malfoy," said Draco, his voice much more confident now.

Severus looked slightly confused as he looked at Draco. "Why would you be the last Mal- Oh…right. Gay men don't produce heirs do they, now?" Severus said sarcastically, but not disapprovingly. If Draco wanted to be gay, that was his business. It was not Severus' job to tell him who to love.

Draco chuckled as he looked over at Harry, who smirked back at him. "I guess you're in the presence of the last Malfoy and last Potter; lucky you. Are we done?" Draco asked, smiling lightly at Harry's ill-hidden snort of laughter.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed quite dramatically. "Yes, we're done. Wednesday at seven o'clock, don't forget, Draco. And I will be testing you for the first time in two weeks, Potter."

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Harry. I know how much you hate the name 'Potter'," Harry said shortly as he stood up. The fact that Snape called Draco by his first name and he by his last irked him a little more than usual this evening.

Severus sneered a little. "It's more the name 'James' that I detested, actually. I have no problem calling you Potter," Severus reassured the stubborn youth, enjoying the slight scowl that Harry shot at him.

Draco frowned as he stood and walked closer to Harry, touching the small of his back as a message to let Snape's slight pass. He'd make them see eye to eye eventually, but for now he'd just try to douse the fire every time either one of them started it.

Harry bit his lip in an effort to keep himself from saying something stupid. He failed. "Goodbye then, Professor Snivellus, sir."

Severus felt his blood boil at the sound of that name coming from the all too familiar voice of someone who looked far too much like James for his liking. He wouldn't let a sixteen year old rile him up, though, so he let it pass with a look of exasperation. "Very original, Harry."

Draco looked confused at the exchange between the two men, but pushed Harry lightly towards the door. "Come on, I'm starving," he chided, trying to steer Harry away from Snape as soon as possible.

Harry let a small smirk spread across his face as Snape called him by his first name for what might very well have been the first time ever. "I learned from the best," he added before quickly heading out of the dungeon office, dragging Draco along with him.

Draco waited until they were half way up the stairs leading out of the dungeons before letting out a suppressed giggle. "_Snivellus_? Where the hell did that come from?" Draco asked curiously as they headed towards the kitchen to nick some food.

Harry laughed quietly. There were a few people still roaming the halls and they were giving Harry and Draco curious and confused looks. "It was a nickname my dad and my godfather came up with. I'm sure Professor Lupin had something to do with it as well," Harry explained with a soft smile as he tried to imagine teenage versions of Sirius, Lupin, and his dad. He wasn't surprised when he imagined himself in James' place.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, clearly curious. "Oh really? You'll have to tell me more about this later. Right now, I need food or I'm going to wither away," Draco said as they reached the painting of the fruit bowl.

Harry frowned as he tickled the pear, which turned into a door handle. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked quietly as a dozen house elves bombarded them.

Draco frowned and blushed a little bit. "I just haven't had much of an appetite lately, that's all. It's back with a vengeance, apparently," Draco said as he bent down to speak to the elf beaming up at him. "Hmm…Can you get us some sandwiches and butterbeer, and some of that treacle tart too? Thanks, Lena."

Harry smiled at the way Draco interacted with the elf. He had expected Draco to order them around, not ask politely and thank the elf by name. He really was a different person than Harry thought he was. "You didn't answer me, Draco," Harry pointed out as his smiled turned into a frown again.

Draco sighed as he stood back up. He walked over to Harry and placed a small kiss on his lips, smiling softly. "Don't worry about me, Harry. I can take care of myself," Draco insisted. He wasn't about to tell Harry he hadn't eaten since Wednesday morning.

"Draco…I can tell you haven't been eating. You look thinner than you did at the beginning of the year. I know Quidditch is great exercise, but it's not _that_ great." Harry was determined to make Draco feel bad about skiving off food so he wouldn't do it again.

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was right; he had lost quite a bit of weight since September, but stress made him lose his appetite. After the fight with Harry earlier that week, the idea of food made him queasy so that he hadn't even realized it have been almost four whole days since he'd eaten. "I haven't eaten since Wednesday, ok? But I'm eating now, so don't worry. I'll be fine, Harry," Draco said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Your food, sirs," Lena the elf squeaked happily as she held up a package of food and butterbeers.

Harry stared at Draco open mouthed. "Wednesday? Merlin, Draco, that's a long time to go without food. Please start eating normally…" Harry said in a worried tone. He felt sick that it seemed to have been his fight with Draco that made the Slytherin stop eating.

Draco felt slightly ashamed, but was surprised by the amount of compassion Harry was showing him already. "I will, I promise. Come on, let's take this stuff up to the Room of Requirement. I would say we should go up to the Tower, but it's probably freezing up there right now," Draco said as he took the package from the small elf. "Thanks Lena."

Harry took the package from Draco and carried it to the door, Draco following behind him. "I think it's likely to snow here soon. It is almost November after all. We'll have to do the lessons in the RoR," Harry said as they crossed the entrance hall and started up the stairs.

Draco walked quietly beside Harry, subconsciously drawing close to the Gryffindor. He had never expected this to happen; the deal they made required a civil sort of friendship, maybe, but Draco never thought about them being _more_ than friends. He'd avoided relationships altogether after Jacob died, and for good reason too. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was scared of falling into a repeat situation. He truly did love Jacob, and it had only ended up hurting him in the end. Now as he walked beside Harry, who glanced at him and smiled every once in a while as if Draco couldn't see him, he knew he'd never fall into that situation with the Boy-Who-Lived. If there was one thing he'd admit about the stubborn Gryffindor, it was that he had a big heart. Draco trusted him already, maybe not with his heart quite yet, but he felt comfortable for the time being.

"…you ok, Draco?"

Draco snapped out of his reverie as he heard Harry's voice. They were standing in front of the blank stretch of wall already and Harry was waiting for him to create the room they had been in before. "Yeah, sorry. Day dreaming," Draco said with a smile. He walked across the patch of carpet in front of the wall three times before a door appeared. He walked forward and opened the door, standing aside so Harry could enter first.

Harry walked in and walked over to the small table in front of the now emerald green couch. He didn't mind the green so much; it was one of his favourite colours in fact. He sat the package of food down and turned to ask Draco something when he was forcefully pushed down onto the couch. He was breathless as Draco straddled his lap, smirking predatorily. "You need to eat…" Harry whispered as Draco's lips got very close to his.

Draco caught Harry's lips with his own in a gentle kiss, running a hand through Harry's unruly raven hair and leaving it there at the back of his head. "I intend to…" Draco muttered against Harry's lips. His slide his tongue into Harry's mouth, feeling a tingle spread through him as Harry moaned softly.

Though he was quite enjoying their current positions, Harry knew Draco needed to eat soon or he was going to be ill. He pulled away a little reluctantly and pushed Draco back a little bit. "I'm serious, Draco. Eat now, snog later," Harry insisted.

Draco sighed as he crawled off of Harry's lap and sat beside him instead. "Yes, mother," Draco said with a cheeky smirk.

Harry chuckled as he pulled out the sandwiches and butterbeer. He handed one of each to Draco and took one for himself. "I hope you don't kiss your mother like that; that'd be slightly disturbing," Harry joked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Draco smacked Harry's arm playfully as he munched on his own sandwich. His stomach squirmed as it was introduced to food for the first time in quite a few days. He'd need to eat slowly or he'd be sick. He didn't realize just how hungry he was until he started eating. "Harry…?"

Harry swallowed his bite of food and washed it down with a swig of butterbeer before turning back to Draco. "Hmm?"

Draco smiled as he reached over and brushed a piece of lettuce off of Harry's chin. The Gryffindor truly was adorable, he couldn't deny it anymore. "Thank you…for all of this. I don't know what I would have done if I'd not made that deal with you."

Harry smiled, feeling his stomach do somersaults at Draco's admission. "Probably something stupid, no doubt. I'm glad we made that deal, too. Ron and Hermione just don't understand and sometimes it's hard to talk to them about Sirius and Voldemort and the whole mess. You can relate, so you know how it feels. So thank you, Draco."

Draco finished his sandwich and downed the rest of his butterbeer in on go. He sat the bottle down and smirked at Harry, who had shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth quickly. He too drained his bottle and sat it down, smirking back at Draco.

Harry launched himself at Draco, who giggled as they both ended up on the floor, Draco on top of Harry. Harry leaned up and kissed Draco deeply, wrapping his arms around the blonde's thin frame and pulling him closer against him.

Draco smiled against Harry's lips, feeling much like a giddy school girl as Harry held him close. He pulled away and took Harry's glasses off of his face and set them aside. Draco stared into Harry's eyes, losing himself quite easily; they were perfectly almond shaped and glittered a brilliant emerald. "Your eyes are amazing…" Draco whispered.

Harry felt a slight ache in his chest somewhere close to his heart. He'd never had anyone compliment something so simple in such a passionate way. He smiled and placed a hand gently on Draco's cheek, gazing back into the Slytherin's eyes. They were many different shades of grey and silver, almost stormy looking. "So are yours…" he whispered back.

Draco smiled as he leaned down to kiss Harry. He pulled away as he tried to stifle a yawn. "Apparently I'm tired," Draco said as he laid comfortably against Harry.

Harry chuckled as he smoothed his hands down Draco's back. "We don't have to do anything, we can just sleep," Harry suggested with a shrug. He preferred if the relationship with Draco- whatever it was -didn't only focus on the physical niceties.

Draco nodded as he pushed himself up and stood up. He held out his hand and helped pull Harry to his feet, pulling the raven haired boy close to him as he did so. "I think I'd like that," he whispered before kissing Harry lightly.

Harry kissed Draco back before taking his hand and pulling him towards the four-poster bed that was reappeared in it's previous green and silver. "Feeling Slytherin again, then?" Harry asked with a smirk as he pulled his shirt and pants off, leaving himself in his boxers.

Draco followed Harry's lead, pulling his own shirt and pants off. He crawled into the bed, the coldness of the satin sheets surprising him momentarily before he pulled Harry into the bed with him. "I always feel like a Slytherin. You'll just have to get used to the colours," Draco said with a smug expression.

Harry laughed as he pulled Draco into his arms as he lay down beside him. "Green is one of my favourite colours, so no problems there."

Draco cuddled close to Harry, savoring the warmth of the other boy's skin against his own. "Good. Now go to sleep," Draco muttered as he felt himself relax considerably in Harry's arms.

Harry rested his head against Draco's breathing in the blonde's clean and spicy scent as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Draco…" he said quietly, kissing Draco's temple lightly. When no answer came, he realized Draco had fallen asleep already. He held the Slytherin close, feeling his steady heartbeat fall into rhythm with his own. He'd never been in love before, but he was sure that the feeling of a thousand butterflies flapping around madly in his stomach was the beginnings of it.

* * *

**A/N:** AWWWW They're so cute! Don't you just love it?? I promise some smut in the next chapter if y'all leave lots and lots of comments!! Ciao!


	8. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of it, and just like to make them play with each other!

**A/N: **Woot for updates! I'm on a roll, apparently. Hopefully the next update won't take so fretfully long to get out to my lovely readers. Please review and enjoy!

**WARNING:** SMUUUUTTTT! YAY!

* * *

**Ch 8.  
Desperate Times, Desperate Measures**

"You're doing the exact opposite of what you're supposed to, Harry! When someone is attacking your mind, the last thing you want to do is spoon feed them one of your most painful memories. You have to be prepared to block immediately," Draco said heatedly as he helped Harry off of the floor.

Harry scowled at Draco as he rubbed his sore backside. "You didn't give me enough time, you just- "

"Just attacked? Of course I did! Do you think the Dark Lord is going to give you time to gather your emotions before breaking into your thoughts? This is the whole basis of Occlumency, Harry, to always be on alert for attack and know how to stop it from happening." Draco was pacing now, highly annoyed at how hard it was proving to teach Harry _anything_.

Harry grumbled as he seethed with anger. He hadn't been taught how to be frightened of every little thing from birth; he wasn't _paranoid. _"Look, I have to learn how to create the block before you start just delving right in. This is the same way Snape tried to teach me and it _obviously_ didn't work. We have to start with the basics or I'll never get it," Harry explained. Maybe Slytherins learned differently than Gryffindors, but Harry had always learned things from the _beginning_ first.

Draco sighed as he stopped pacing. He studied Harry carefully before nodding slowly. "Ok. Let's try it this way; I'll explain how to create a block and how it feels like. Then you can try it against me. Sound better?" Draco asked as he sat down on the emerald couch in the center of the Room of Requirement.

Harry sat down beside Draco and sighed. "Yes, much better. This would be easier if I knew some Legilimency," Harry said with a slight frown.

Draco snorted as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "You think Occlumency is hard? Legilimency is ten times harder, I promise you that. Now, in order to understand how to create a block you have to know what it feels like. This isn't going to be easy, so try to be a bit open minded, alright? Have you ever wanted to just forget something, so you pushed it to the back of your mind to keep yourself from thinking about it?" Draco asked, trying to use a familiar scenario to start with.

"Of course," Harry answered as he curled his legs underneath him and leaned comfortably against the back of the couch.

"Well that feeling of pushing the memory back into the background, that's what a block feels like in the simplest form. What's different about this kind of block is that you're blocking the memory from someone else, not yourself, as well as you're blocking more than just one memory. This is going a bit beyond blocks, but as you block certain memories, you can project other ones that you _want_ your attacker to see. Let's stick to the block, though. When you feel someone breaking into your mind you need to remember that feeling of pushing the unwanted memory back. Once you do that, try to imagine a physical barrier; I always used a brick wall when I was learning. Do you get it so far?" Draco asked Harry, hoping that he had made some headway with the thick skulled Gryffindor.

Harry nodded, absorbing all of the information. "So when I feel you trying to break in, push the memories back and try to imagine some sort of physical barrier separating my memories from your presence?" Harry asked just to make sure he really did understand.

Draco smiled. "Yes, exactly. Now let's see if you can actually put the theory to work. I'll give you time to gather yourself this time, but you're going to have to learn how to do it split-second, ok?" Draco said as he pulled his wand out and prepared himself in front of Harry

Harry sat up and held his wand at the ready. He gathered his wondering thoughts and tried to prepare himself for the intrusion of his mind. "Ok, I'm ready."

Draco raised his wand and made eye contact with Harry. "_Legilimens!_"

Harry felt the edges of his mind being broken through and tried to pull back all of his thoughts and memories, imagining a solid brick wall that stretched as far as his mind would allow him to. He held onto the imaginary wall for as long as he could before he felt his concentration break and watched his memory of Draco kissing him for the first time play out in his head like a movie reel. All at once it ended, and Harry felt extremely light headed as he swayed forward and fell into Draco's lap, little white stars erupting behind his closed eyelids.

"Harry! Harry, are you ok?" Draco said quickly as he pulled Harry up into his arms. Draco had been very happy with how Harry had blocked him, but as he pulled away from his mind, he saw his eyes roll back right before he fell into his lap.

Harry blinked a few times as he regained his full consciousness. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got really light headed. I did it though, I blocked you!" Harry said, feeling like an excited school girl.

Draco sighed in relief and nodded. "Yes, you did. It was very good for a first try. Now if you can do that and keep the wall up, you'll get the rest of it very easily. That memory I saw after I broke through, was it something you pushed forward because you wanted me to see it, or was it just the first thing on your mind?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry smirked as he realized he was practically sitting in Draco's lap. "I wanted you to see it."

Draco smiled before pulling Harry towards him and kissing him firmly on the lips. "You skipped a whole step, Harry! You projected a memory once I broke through! That's why it drained you so much."

Harry grinned as he leaned forward and kissed Draco gently. He climbed fully into Draco's lap and straddled him, slipping his hand under Draco's shirt and feeling the warm flesh beneath his fingers. "I think we should celebrate my new accomplishment," he said quietly.

Draco smirked at Harry as he placed his hand on either side of the Gryffindor's hips. "Oh really? And how do you suggest we celebrate, then?" Draco asked softly as he pushed his hips up against Harry gently.

Harry bit his lip to stifle the gasp that almost escaped him. He leaned forward and kissed Draco on the lips before moving down to suck on the sensitive skin of the Slytherin's neck. "I want to bottom this time…" he muttered against Draco's soft skin.

Draco shuddered slightly at the feeling of Harry's hot breath on his neck. He moved his hands down to grasp Harry's bottom firmly, smirking as Harry let out a quiet squeak of surprise. "Ok, but only if you're sure. It might be a little…_uncomfortable_ because it's your first time," Draco explained, quickly losing his control as Harry kissed and nibbled on his neck.

"I know, but I want to feel it - all of it. Please?" Harry was surprised by the desperation in his own voice as he pulled away and stared into Draco's stormy, passion filled eyes.

Draco felt slightly nervous under Harry's intense gaze, but nodded slowly. "Ok…" Draco pushed gently on Harry's chest to make him stand up then followed the Gryffindor over to the large bed in the back of the room. Draco allowed himself to be pulled on top of Harry, gently kissing him before pulling his shirt off over his head. He helped Harry out of his own shirt and undid the button and zipper of his pants, helping him wriggle out of those as well. He slid his own pants off slowly, not wanting to rush this time.

Harry gasped as Draco's hot and hard erection pressed against his thigh through his thin boxers. He pushed his hips up and moaned as the contact created lovely friction. He began to pull Draco's boxers down off his hips, throwing them aside once he had managed to pull them off completely. He pulled his own boxers off and bit his lip as his naked and burning cock made contact with Draco's. "Please…" he whimpered against Draco's lips.

Draco smirked and gently crawled between Harry's legs, wrapping them around his waist. "This is where it gets tricky…" Draco grabbed his abandoned wand and gave it a complicated swirl, lubing Harry up nicely and the repeating the spell on himself. "I need to stretch you out a little first. Trust me, it'll be better if I do it first," he explained as he gently rubbed Harry's inner thighs.

Harry swallowed hard as he shuddered at Draco's touch. "O-ok…Go ahead, I'm ready," Harry stuttered, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement welling in his stomach.

Draco slid a well slicked finger between Harry's arse cheeks, first massaging the little puckered ring, then slowly trying to push his finger in little by little. He paused as Harry tensed up, making further progress impossible. "Relax, Harry…I promise I won't hurt you. If it gets to be too much just tell me and I'll stop, ok?" Draco gently rubbed his palm against Harry's cock, trying to distract him from the finger still trying to make its entrance.

Harry nodded slowly, trying to relax the right muscles and focus on the pleasure that would come sometime after the pain - he hoped. His breath hitched as Draco slid his finger completely in, stopping to give him time to adjust. Harry found the foreign feeling of something buried deep in his arse strangely comforting. "Keep going…" he encouraged Draco, ready to try a little more.

Draco slowly withdrew his finger, twisting it back and forth a little before sliding in a lot easier once more. After repeating the motion a few times, he began to try to add another finger, pausing after getting only the tips in to let Harry adjust once more. He could feel Harry slowly adjusting to accommodate the added digit and felt safe to continue. After fingering the tight ring for a little while, he scissored his fingers a little, making Harry squeak quietly. "Are you ok, did I hurt you?" Draco asked quickly, immediately stopping the motion of his engulfed fingers.

Harry bit his lip gently as the slight pain receded. "Yeah, I'm ok…I think I'm ready for, you know, the real thing," Harry breathed as he tried to keep his hips as still as possible.

Draco nodded and withdrew both of his fingers slowly, smirking as Harry let out a disappointed sigh. "Tell me to stop of you need me to and I will. I don't want- "

Harry reached up and cupped Draco's cheek gently, smiling at the blond. "I will. It's alright Draco, I'm not made of glass, I promise. I trust you…"

Draco gulped and smiled back at Harry, leaning down to kiss him gently. "Here goes, then." He positioned his cock at Harry's entrance and looked up to stare into Harry's emerald green eyes as he slowly pushed forward.

Harry tried as hard as he could not to close his eyes, focusing on Draco's silvery grey ones as he was stretched a little more by Draco's well proportioned cock. "Mmm…ah…" Harry groaned as he curled his legs up a little to give Draco a better angle to work with.

Draco was almost completely sheathed in Harry now, the hot tightness threatening to send him spilling over almost immediately. After pushing as far in as he could, he pulled slowly back out and repeated the motion. After a while, he began pushing a little harder and faster, encouraged by the pitch of Harry's moans.

The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of having Draco buried so deep in him. He grasped the Slytherin's hips as some sort of leverage, his breath coming in quick pants now. As Draco thrust in a bit harder, Harry felt an explosion of pleasure rush through his body, ending at his burning cock. "_Holy_ _shit!_" he cried, pushing his hips up to meet Draco and wanting to feel that sensation again.

Draco smirked as he adjusted his knees, angling himself down more. He thrust deliberately gentle and knew he had achieved his goal when Harry let out another squeak of pleasure. Draco did the same thing over and over again, getting off on the sounds of Harry's lustful moans alone. "Is that good?" Draco asked needlessly.

Harry swallowed hard as he bit his lip, pushing his hips to meet every one of Draco's thrusts. Whatever spot deep within him that Draco kept hitting, Harry never wanted it to stop. "Fuck _yes_, it's good! Mmm…Draco..." he moaned, not caring how unmanly or raw his voice sounded.

Draco felt a tingle run down his spine as Harry moaned his name. He could feel himself moving steadily towards orgasm and wanted Harry to be able to cum with him. He grasped Harry's temporarily forgotten cock and started stroking it in rhythm with their quick thrusts. "Cum with me, Harry…" he gasped between rapid breaths.

Harry squeezed his eyes closed as he felt the eruption building in his loins. He thrust himself against Draco a few more times before spilling his warm seed all over his own stomach and Draco's hand with a strangled groan.

Draco moaned loudly as he thrust into Harry one last time, losing himself deep within Harry's bowels. His body shook as he rode the waves of his orgasm, feeling his cock quickly shrinking. He pulled gently out of Harry and collapsed none too gently on top of the Gryffindor, his breathing unsteady and quick. "_God_, Harry…That was the most fantastic shag of my _life_," Draco muttered lazily against Harry's sweaty chest.

Harry got his breathing under control before trying to answer. He wrapped an arm gently around Draco, feeling sated and extremely exhausted. "The feeling is mutual; I assure you…I'm not so sure I'm a top anymore, Draco…That was _incredible_. How did you _do_ that?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco chuckled quietly, kissing Harry's chest gently. "It's a special place inside. You have to angle yourself just right to be able to hit it, but once you do it's fucking amazing," Draco said, smiling to himself.

Harry lifted Draco's chin to look into his eyes, smiling appreciatively at the Slytherin. "It _was_ fucking amazing, and I want to do it again - at some point. I am way too beat to do anything right now," Harry admitted as he ran a hand through Draco's soft locks.

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips. As he shifted, he could feel the sticking liquid between them and pulled away. "Can we at least clean up?" he asked as he lazily grabbed for his wand.

Harry nodded his agreement and reached for his own. They both worked together to clean as much of the mess up as they could, making themselves comfortable at least, if not completely clean.

After stowing their wands away, Draco moved off of Harry and lay beside him instead. He pulled the raven haired boy close to him and ran his hands up and down Harry's still-moist back. Draco kissed him gently, lovingly. "Harry…?" he whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry smiled at the smallness and sincerity of Draco's voice. He sounded so vulnerable; so different from his usual stony façade. "Yes…?" he whispered just as gently back.

Draco swallowed quickly, searching Harry's eyes for any sign of regret or mistrust; there was nothing there but care and fondness. Draco reached up and gently pulled Harry's glasses off, setting them aside so he could see the wonderful emerald orbs shield-less. "Harry…I-I think I may be…falling in love w-with you," Draco stumbled over his words, his cheeks blushing deeply.

Harry let out a faint gasp as he stared at Draco disbelievingly. He'd never had anyone tell him they loved him before, and it felt so amazing - so _special_ to finally get to hear it. He gulped back the annoying tears that tried to surface, though he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his sudden surge of emotion. "I think I love you too, Draco," Harry said, just barely above a whisper. He wasn't sure Draco had even heard him until he saw a single tear slide down the boy's cheek. Harry leaned close and kissed the tear away, pulling Draco as close to him as possible.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and cuddled close, pulling the blanket over them both as he nuzzled into Harry's chest. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head as he wrapped his arms tightly around the slighter boy. "Goodnight, Draco. Sweet dreams…"

DHDHDH

Harry knocked tentatively on the dungeon door, cringing as the sound echoed through the halls around him. He really wished Draco could have come with him for this, but Quidditch practice for Slytherin just happened to be scheduled for the same time. He scowled as he realized Snape must have planned it that way on purpose. The door unexpectedly swung open, making Harry jump and let out a frightened sort of squawk.

Severus rolled his eyes as he stood back to allow Harry to enter his office. "Sorry for the scare, Potter. This door has been a bit flimsy lately; it didn't like being bashed in a couple of weeks ago when somebody locked me out of it…" he drawled as he closed the door behind the young Gryffindor.

Harry gulped lightly but tried to look nonchalant. "I haven't heard anything about that, sir. I wasn't aware the doors could think for themselves," Harry said, trying not to sound like the smartass he wanted to be.

Severus sighed as he leaned against his desk and crossed his legs. "I'm sure you haven't. The walls of this ancient school are known to do various amazing things that walls should not normally do. It only makes sense that the doors should follow suit. I once spent an entire month listening to the door slam open and closed, no matter how many times Professor Dumbledore charmed it. Enough of the idle chat; you came here for a specific reason. Mr. Malfoy tells me you have actually made quite a bit of improvement with Occlumency. I was shocked to hear it, but not altogether disbelieving." Severus pulled his long, slender wand out of his inside pocket and twirled it over in his fingers a few times. "I would like you to demonstrate a proper block as I try to force entry, and, if you can manage it, try to project a specific memory for me to see. Ready?"

Harry pulled his own wand out and took a deep, steadying breath. He was a bit worried about the projection aspect of the test; he'd only been practicing projecting images of Draco and himself. He certainly did _not _want to project such an image for Snape to see. He quickly tried to think of a memory he could project that wouldn't incriminate himself or upset the potions master; not such an easy feat. He settled on a memory that Snape would probably have no relation with at all, though he wasn't sure if it was a real memory, or a dream. His mother was smiling at him, her mouth forming the words 'I love you' as she gently touched his cheek. Harry looked up at Snape and nodded quickly, still picturing the memory and preparing to create the wall. "I'm ready."

Severus stood up straight and raised his wand. He looked straight into Harry's eyes and gave his wand a sharp flick. "_Legilimens!_" At first, Severus could see Draco sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of what looked like the Astronomy Tower, looking back at someone who had grabbed his arm tightly to keep him from going any further. As the next memory started to form, a hazy sort of smoke began to hide the image, impairing the ability to view the memory. Severus was just about to pull away when the image of a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and perfectly almond shaped, emerald eyes formed. She was smiling brightly and saying 'I love you', caressing Harry's cheek. With a sharp feeling of pain in his chest, Severus broke the spell and turned quickly away from Harry, unable to stop himself from trembling lightly.

Harry stumbled backwards but managed to stay on his feet as he grabbed the arm of a chair. He blinked a few times as he recovered from the intrusion, feeling slightly worried as Snape refused to look at him. After awhile Harry was starting to feel _extremely_ worried that he had failed in choosing a memory that wouldn't bother his potions teacher. "Sir?" he said quietly, moving back to his original spot in front of Snape, who still had his back turned.

Severus took a deep breath as he tried to push back the image of Lily that seemed to be branded on his corneas. It had been so many long years since he had seen her face, her smile. His heart was still beating an unhealthy quick rhythm against his ribcage as he turned back to face Harry, trying to hide his obvious discomfort and pain. "That was by far the biggest improvement you've made yet, Harry. Draco must be a very good teacher. The memory of…of your mother, you meant to project that, correct?" Severus asked slowly, not realizing that he had called Harry by his first name and not his surname as usual.

Harry was slightly taken aback by Snape's sudden tenderness. He was still feeling a bit disoriented as he stowed his wand back in his pocket. "Yes, I did mean to project that memory of her. That first memory must have slipped past my block, I didn't mean for you to see it," Harry explained, feeling very uncomfortable in Snape's presence now.

Severus waved it off, placing his wand back in his robes. "Never mind that. You pulled up the block in time for me to not see anything of too much importance, and the memory that you projected would mean nothing to an enemy. You've done very well. I am curious about the memory of Draco, however. When did this occur?" Severus asked, forcing himself not to look into Harry's mind to see the truthfulness of his answer.

Harry blushed lightly and he shuffled his feet. "It was a couple of weeks ago. Draco was only joking, really. He wasn't really going to - you know…jump," Harry said, his blush darkening as he avoided Snape's calculating gaze.

"I wouldn't expect so, with you holding onto him so very tightly. That is all for now. Keep working the way you have been and you will have Occlumency learned in no time. If you see Draco, let him know I am looking for him?" Severus said quietly as he sat down at his desk, crossing his arms in front of him as he felt inexplicably chilly.

Harry nodded slowly and turned to leave the dungeon office. As he reached the door, he felt the strongest urge to turn and look back at Snape. Feeling it couldn't hurt to look, he paused and looked back at the potions master. Snape was sitting with his face in his hands, gently messaging his temples. From the dim light of his desk lamp, Harry could see that Snape's hands were trembling. He turned and left the office, closing the door gently behind him.

"How did it go? Was he impressed; did you do ok?" Hermione asked immediately as Harry entered the common room. She was buried in books and had a smudge of ink across her cheek, her hair frizzy and mussed.

Ron was sitting across from Hermione, scratching away at a roll of parchment and propping a book open with his foot. "Yeah, mate. How did it go?" he asked distractedly as he dipped his quill in his ink and continued on with his writing.

Harry sat down on the floor amongst the piles of books and gave his best friends confused looks. "Well, it went fine. He was actually a lot more impressed than I expected him to be. Get this; he actually called me 'Harry' and not 'Potter'. Weird, eh? He seemed a bit…strange, though. He wasn't acting like himself, that's for sure." Harry swept his hair out of his eyes, rubbing at his scar as it gave a small twinge. "What are you two up to, anyways? I don't think I've ever seen Ron work so hard on homework in his life."

"Oh _ha ha_, Harry. Thanks for the support, mate. We're doing research…I'm not sure why, but Hermione is hell bent," Ron said as he scratched his nose with the end of his quill.

Hermione glared in Ron's direction as she threw a fairly small book at his leg. "Thanks, Ron. I think Harry is intelligent enough to know we're doing research." She turned to look at Harry with an exasperated eye roll. "We're researching Occlumency and Legilimency, actually. Ron and I decided – "

"Oi! _Ron_ did not decide anything. _You_ decided _for_ Ron," Ron said as he pointed an accusatory finger at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes for what she thought was the millionth time that night and scoffed as she turned back to Harry. "_Anyways_, _I _decided that Ron and I should try to learn a bit of both arts ourselves," Hermione said as he shuffled a few books around in front of her.

Harry looked even more confused now as he picked up one of the books and read the title; _Keeping the Enemy at Bay: A Guide to the Art of Occlumency_. "Well I can tell you now that's it's not a barrel of laughs if you're learning it for fun, and it's near impossible to learn without a proper teach -….Oh no. No, no, no! _I_ don't even know how to do it properly yet! How am I supposed to teach you two?" Harry said incredulously as he looked disbelievingly at his friends.

Hermione sat her quill down and shook her head slowly. "We're not learning it for fun, Harry. I figured if Ron and I ever get caught up on the wrong side and they try to break into our minds to find out stuff about you, we need to be able to keep them out. We're your best friends; we know the most about you. We need to be able to protect you..." Hermione said in a small voice as she blushed a deep crimson.

Ron sat his own quill down and looked over at Harry, his usually playful manner dropped as his expression was quite serious. "We're not really asking you to teach us, Harry, because you have quite enough on your plate as it is. Hermione had the idea that we would learn as much as we could from the theory and try it out for ourselves. If we can't get it that way we'll…we'll ask Snape to teach us, too," Ron said darkly, obviously not too thrilled with the idea.

Harry was shocked by his friends' efforts to learn such difficult magic – all to protect him. He couldn't ask for better best friends to have by his side. "Look, I appreciate this – I really do. But…I sort of lied to you. Snape isn't teaching me, and the test today wasn't just to make sure I was practicing…" Harry trailed off as Ron and Hermione exchanged suspicious glances.

"Harry…Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me…" Hermione said quietly, a knowing a worried look on her ink-smudged face.

Harry sighed as he shrugged. "Draco is teaching me on Snape's orders. I wasn't learning a thing from Snape last year, and he knows it. He figured that I would be more willing to learn from Draco, so it would be easier. Draco is taking Legilimency lessons from Snape while he gives me Occlumency lessons. Snape tests me every once in a while to make sure Draco's teachings are effective, and they are! I learned more from Draco in one lesson than I did the whole time with Snape! Draco actually explains everything, tells me how to do it before just diving right in and picking through my brain. I understand it with Draco…_Why_ are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked as he blushed under Hermione's doe-eyed look.

"Oh, Harry…It's so obvious. The amount of time you've spent with him this year, the friendship you two randomly formed…the way you say his name…" Hermione trailed off as Harry turned away from her, unable to meet her eyes anymore.

Ron was looking between the two of them, still trying to figure out what exactly was so obvious that Hermione had seemed to have figured out without telling him. The last thing Hermione said made something click in Ron's mind and he snapped his quill in half. "Hermione, you can't honestly be suggesting that Harry and Malfoy are…more than friends. Not even Harry is _that_ desperate, and he's straight!"

Harry turned to stare at Ron, his eyebrows rising slowly as Ron seemed to turn a nasty shade of red under his gaze. "Desperate am I? I think you should check your facts again, Ron; you obviously _don't_ know me that well." Harry stood up and, instead of stalking to his dorm, he left the common room completely and set off down the stairs, hoping to run into Draco after his Quidditch practice was over.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all like the lovely smut! There will be more of that to come, I assure you. Please review to let me know if it was good enough, and I_ might_ just reward you with more next chapter! THANKS!


	9. Anything For You

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the series or anything associated with!

**A/N: **Hey there everyone1 I'm so sorry it's been so freaking long since I've updated this story! I've been going through a lot with college and real life, and I just haven't had inspiration for this story. I'm actually not too fodn of this chapter, and I think it sucks, but I hope you all think otherwise! Enjoy!

**WARNING:** None, really. Lots of fluff. Oh and Snape has a heart. LeGASP!

* * *

**Ch 9.  
Anything For You**

Severus was trying to get through grading his sixth years' latest abysmal homework assignment, scrawling out quick tips which his students tended to call 'smart-arse comments'. He finished grading Dean Thomas' and shuffled the papers to grade the next one; Harry Potter. Severus felt a slight pang of annoyance at the twinge he felt when reading the name. He started to read the boy's essay, but was becoming increasingly distracted by his wandering thoughts. The image of Lily smiling and talking to Harry came to the surface once more, filling Severus with immense sadness and guilt. He'd promised himself he would not allow himself to get close to Lily's son when he'd first set eyes on him six years previous. Harry looked uncannily like James, but his eyes…they were an exact replica of those which had belonged to Lily Evans. In order to distance himself from the boy, he had immediately taken a disliking to him, being as nasty as he could to someone who reminded him thoroughly of his late best friend. His likeness to James made it a bit easier to do, but he often found himself feeling a little guilty after every jibe, every comment. Severus had convinced himself he was doing the right thing in not allowing himself to befriend Lily's only child. He felt he had no right in knowing Harry when Lily did not have the same chance herself – and it was all Severus' fault. The more distance between himself and Potter, the better his ego felt about the leaden guilt he would forever carry on his shoulders for Lily and James Potter's deaths.

"Sir?"

Severus looked up from the essay he had been staring at for fifteen minutes and saw Draco standing in the doorway, his clothes wet and muddy and his hair mussed. "Draco. Quidditch practice over, I assume? If you're looking for Potter, he left about twenty minutes ago," he said as he quickly scrawled a large 'O' at the top of Harry's paper and shuffled it to the back.

Draco ran a hand through his wild hair to try to calm it, but gave up after he managed to make it worse. "Well how did it go, did he pass the test?" Draco asked as he leaned casually against the side of the chair in front of Snape's desk.

Severus sighed and sat down his quill. "Yes, he did. He's improved a million-fold since I began teaching him last year. Either he was faking incompetence with me, or you're a very good teacher, Draco. I have a question, however. Before he managed to get the block up, he let a memory slip. This memory was one of you sitting on the edge of the Astronomy Tower ramparts and looking as though you were planning on taking a very long trip down…Potter played it off as a joke, is he right?" Severus asked curiously.

Draco turned pale and gulped slightly but nodded quickly. "Of course, I was only messing about, sir. I had been leaning over the – here, just watch," Draco said as he made eye contact with Snape and projected his recollection of the particular memory.

Severus watched the memory play out like a film before being pushed out by Draco's block of the rest of the memory. "Touching, Draco. Don't _ever_ do that again. It was foolish and not worth the fear it inspired in Potter," Severus said quietly as he stared at the young boy.

Draco nodded slowly, feeling ashamed of his actions as if it were his father reprimanding him. "Yes, sir. Are we done? I'd like to go find Harry if there's nothing else," Draco said quietly as he shifted his muddy feet.

Severus frowned as he studied the boy in front of him. "Yes, I guess we're finished."

Draco nodded and turned towards the door, thinking maybe he would hit the shower before going after The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Draco – wait," Severus called as he stepped out from behind his desk. He crossed his arms in front of him as his black robes flowed around his body. "I'm saying this to you not as your professor, but as someone with your best interests in mind. Don't fall for Potter."

Draco turned around slowly and stared confusedly at the tall professor, the crease between his eyebrows increasing at the gentleness of Snape's voice. "Excuse me?"

"I said, don't fall for Potter. It'll only end in heartache, and you should know that already," Severus said quietly as he looked slightly over Draco's left shoulder rather than at the troubled young boy.

Draco bit his lip as he shook his head slowly. "Why do you say that, Severus? He's given me no reason to think it'll end, let alone in heartache," Draco said firmly, still frowning at the older man.

"I say that because I've given the same advice to someone before, and they didn't listen to me. That someone is dead now. Just promise me it'll stay a fling and nothing more, Draco," Severus pleaded, his voice much softer and troubled than normal.

Draco felt his blood run cold as he worked out for himself just who Snape had given the advice previous. He gulped as he met Snape's watery, black eyes. "It's too late for that. She was willing to die for Harry, and so am I. Harry is not his father, and you need to learn to accept that. Goodnight, sir." Draco turned and walked quickly out of the room, his heart beating a quick and painful rhythm against his ribs as he made his way to the Slytherin common room and his dorm.

There was a tentative knock on the door of Draco's dorms just as the blonde stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come in," Draco called as he slowly ran a brush through his wet hair.

The door opened and closed, but nobody came in; nobody visible, at least. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off and smirked at the Slytherin, who had jumped slightly at Harry's sudden appearance. "What a lovely view," Harry said as he walked over and sat on Draco's bed.

Draco chuckled as he finished combing his hair and sat his brush down. He walked over and stood in front of Harry before pushing him roughly down and climbing slowly on top of the Gryffindor, loving the way Harry shuddered under his weight. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "How on earth did you get in here? I thought you said you weren't stupid enough to enter the snake pit again?" Draco asked quietly before nipping lightly at Harry's neck.

Harry laughed and turned his head to give Draco better access to the sensitive skin of his neck. "I actually used my brain this time and came under the cloak. I really wanted to see you, so I waited outside the wall until someone said the password, then followed them in. It was fairly easy. Being invisible really is fantastic," Harry explained, biting his lip lightly as Draco nursed his soft spots expertly.

Draco ran a hand up Harry's shirt, gently caressing the warm and smooth flesh beneath his finger tips. He smirked as he felt Harry break out in goose bumps and shiver at his touch. "You're very easy to set off tonight. I don't keep you that sexually frustrated do I?" Draco teased.

Harry leaned up and caught Draco's lips with his own, nibbling lightly on the Slytherin's bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and tugged playfully on the towel around Draco's waist. "I wouldn't' say sexually frustrated, no. You just drive me crazy constantly," Harry whispered, running a hand through Draco's damp yet silky hair.

Draco smirked as he leaned into Harry's touch. "Mmm…Glad to know for future reference." He leaned down and kissed Harry once more before pulling away and walking over to his trunk to find some clothes. "Sorry, but I'm beat from practice. Do you have your cloak with you?" Draco asked as he turned back to Harry with an outfit in hand.

Harry was frowning in disappointment but sat up to look at the Slytherin. "Tease. Yeah, how do you think I got in here? Why?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Draco pulled his pants on over his boxers and snapped the button. He smiled as he saw Harry's messy hair and flushed cheeks; the look fit the Gryffindor well. Draco pulled his shirt on over his shoulders and began to button up the front. "I want to show you something, but we'll need the cloak since curfew is in half an hour. I hope it's stopped raining, though. We'll be going outside."

Harry smacked Draco's hands away from his buttons as the blond stood in front of him. He began to do up the rest, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric as he fixed the collar. "What is it you want to show me? I don't have a coat or anything with me; it's going to be freezing," Harry said as he pulled Draco down onto the bed with him.

Draco chuckled as he fell on top of Harry. "It's a surprise, git. You can borrow one of my sweaters or cloaks, or whatever the hell you want. You're coming with me, coat or not."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the smirking boy on top of him. "Since when has Draco Malfoy ever given surprises?" Harry asked curiously. It seemed very out of character for the Slytherin Prince.

Draco stood up and grabbed his cloak that was hanging over the edge of his desk chair. "Here, wear this one. I'll wear my other one. Believe it or not, Potter, but I'm not the antichrist. I threw Pansy a surprise birthday party last year; best Slytherin party in the six years I've been here."

Harry stood up and took the heavy, velvety cloak from Draco. It was black and the clasp around the neck had an elegant crest engraved on the silver. "You've never been to a Gryffindor party, though. Those are crazy, especially back when Fred and George were involved. Maybe I'll take you to one when we win the Quidditch match next week," Harry said with a smirk. He pulled the cloak over his shoulders and clasped it around his neck, feeling extremely over dressed for a jaunt outside.

Draco walked over to the single closet all five boys in the dorm shared and pulled his green cloak out. It looked very similar to the one Harry was wearing, the only difference being its color. He fastened it around his neck and turned to roll his eyes at Harry. "How about I bring you to the Slytherin party, since we'll be winning the match? Come on, sometime before sunrise," Draco chuckled as he picked up Harry's invisibility cloak and walked over to Harry, swinging the cloak around the two of them.

After the long trek upstairs from the dungeons and the journey across the entrance hall, the two unlikely companions quickly and quietly slipped out the front doors of the castle. Upon reaching the cool air, they realized that it had indeed stopped raining, only to be replaced by icy snow flakes.

"I don't think these cloaks are going to c-cut it," Harry shivered, rubbing his frozen fingers together underneath the velvet cloak. He was walking very close to Draco, the room underneath the cloak very limited now that Harry was so tall.

Draco moved closer to Harry underneath the cloak, sliding a hand between Harry and his cloak and wrapping his arm around the Gryffindor. "S-sorry, I wasn't expecting it to snow. Maybe I could just show you tomorrow, it's not that important," Draco said as his body started to tremble.

"No, no we're already out here; we might as well go through with it. Where are we going anyways?" Harry asked as he comfortably snuggled into Draco's half embrace.

Draco turned a corner around the edge of the castle and continued walking. "You'll see. You might actually already know about it, I'm not sure. I just thought I'd show it to you on the off chance that you haven't seen it."

"You're rambling, Draco," Harry teased. It was cute to hear the usually confident Slytherin stumble over his words, unsure of himself. It was one of the many little changes that Harry had observed since they had started their – whatever it was.

"Sorry. Here we are." Draco pulled his wand out and lit it, pointing it to a small alcove in the side of the castle. It seemed like a random place for an alcove, but Draco never questioned the oddities of Hogwarts castle. Draco pulled the cloak off of himself and Harry and handed it to the Gryffindor before kneeling down in the snow. He reached under the stone bench in the alcove and pulled out one of the bricks. After setting the brick aside, he reached into what appeared to be a hole in the stone and pulled out a dirty, plastic bag. In the bag was a piece of scrolled parchment and a few random items; an old beat up snitch, a jewel encrusted quill, a bent silver ring, a broken gold necklace pendant, and a scrap piece of red material.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco stood up, smiling as if he had just presented Harry with the surprise of a lifetime and not a bag full of garbage. "What on earth is this?" he asked as he took the bag out of Draco's hand.

"Just read the parchment, go on," Draco said, his smile growing even wider.

Harry sighed as he handed the invisibility cloak to Draco and fished the scrolled parchment out of the plastic bag. He unrolled it and began to read.

'_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs – joined by the lovely Lily-flower – would like to present The Marauder's Time Capsule. On this day, first of June, 1978, we put in one of our most prized possessions in the hopes that a part of us will stay a part of Hogwarts forever._

_Moony's contribution: The silver ring that my grandfather left me. Padfoot stomped on it when it burnt my finger, the silly mutt._

_Padfoot's contribution: Broken Black coat of arms necklace I received when I came of age. Not prized, just want to get rid of the damned thing.  
_

_Wormtail's contribution: A piece of the boxers I wore when I finally lost my – well, you know._

_Prong's contribution: The very first snitch I ever caught in my very first Quidditch match – before I became a Chaser of course._

_Lily-flower's contribution: The jewel encrusted quill my mum sent me as a birthday present for my first birthday away from home. _

_May these random pieces of junk stay well hidden in Hogwart's walls forever!'_

Harry realized he was laughing and crying at the same time as he rolled the scroll back up and placed it back in the bag. "How on earth did you find this? And how did you know it had anything to do with me?" Harry asked as he looked back over at Draco, who was smiling lightly.

Draco reached over and wiped the tears from Harry's cheeks. "My godfather told me about the Marauder's and how very much he despised them, minus the Lily-flower, however. You see, he came to school with them," Draco explained, his cheeks colouring a little as he admitted all of this to Harry.

"Your godfather? Who?"

"Severus Snape," Draco answered with a smirk.

Harry's eyes went wide for a second before he threw his arms around Draco and kissed him firmly on the lips. He was still clutching the bag in his hand as he heartily kissed the Slytherin, the snow still falling around them.

Draco laughed against Harry's lips as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor and kissed him back just as passionately. He pulled away to catch his breath and smiled at Harry. "I thought you might like to keep it."

Harry pulled away and looked fondly at the bag of items and the scroll of parchment. As much as his heart ached to keep them for himself, he knew it wouldn't be right to take them from their rightful home. "Thank you, but it should stay where you found it. That was the point, after all." Harry kneeled down this time and shoved the bag back into the deep hole underneath the stone bench. He picked up the brink and placed it firmly back into its spot, making sure it looked seamless and untouched. He stood up and pulled Draco close to him, smiling fondly. "Thank you, Draco, for showing me…"

Draco smiled back and placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips. "Anything for you…" he whispered. As the snow continued to fall around them, Draco felt completely content for the first time in a very long time. He tried not to think about his quick coming fate, or how little he had done with his mission so far. All he wanted to thank about was Harry.

DHDHDH

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, please stay after class," Snape called across the class as the students began to pack away their potions materials and clean out their cauldrons.

Draco glanced over at Harry, who looked back at him and shrugged. Maybe it was something to do with the Occlumency and Legilimency lessons. Draco packed away his things and waited patiently for everyone to file out before joining Harry in walking up to Snape's desk.

"I have talked to Dumbledore about your concerns, Draco. He has agreed to speak with you and make arrangements to keep you safe. Dumbledore has requested that Mr. Potter and I accompany you, so we'll all go together,"

Draco stiffened at Snape's words, feeling like he had a ton of lead in his stomach. "But sir, you know the specifics of my mission. If I fail or try to run away, He'll kill me and my mother. She's all alone out there, how am I supposed to protect her!?" Draco said, his voice becoming desperate. He felt himself calm slightly as he felt Harry's hand slip into his own and grasp his fingers supportively.

"Yes, Draco, I do know the specifics of your mission. She may be alone, but I make sure that she is taken care of. I have made a promise to your mother to help you in any way I can and I plan to see it through. Dumbledore is willing to give you protection, I suggest you take it. Do not worry about your mother, she will be protected as well," Snape explained with as little emotion as he could.

Draco felt a sense of foreboding, a worry that he just couldn't let go. "It's not that easy, Severus…Something is going to go wrong, I know it. He'll find us, and we'll be even more severely punished for our betrayal," Draco said, no longer able to hide the fear in his shaky voice.

Severus sighed as he rubbed his hands over his tired and worn face. "You don't have much of a choice, Draco. There's no way you can succeed in this mission. Either way, you're going to end up a target. Taking Dumbledore's protection would be much safer than trying and failing and having to deal directly with the Dark Lord. You and your mother will be fine as long as you let Dumbledore help you."

"How will we be protected? Will we have to hide? Am I going to have to leave school?" Draco asked. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. He knew Severus was right, but he was just so scared.

"Of course not, Draco. Harry still comes to school and he's been a major target his whole life. You're thinking too much into it. You will be moved to a safer place during the summer holidays, as well as your mother as soon as we can."

"Where?"

"Well Since your dear Aunt believed every word I said about the Order's old head quarters, Grimmauld Place is safe from the Dark Lord and his followers so long as I don't tell them how to find it. The house belongs to Harry, however. That is what Dumbledore needs to speak with him about."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his professor, still holding Draco's hand firmly. "Wait, Dumbledore wants to hide Draco and Mrs. Malfoy at Grimmauld Place? That's fine with me; of course they can stay there!" Harry exclaimed, receiving a wide smile from Draco.

"As enthusiastic as you are, Potter, some things will need to be discussed with the Headmaster still. He's asked us to speak with him after dinner. You may go, I will see both of you at the Headmaster's office following dinner," Severus said as he stood up from behind his desk and opened the door for Harry and Draco. It was obvious that the conversation was over.

Harry felt extremely happy as he walked with Draco to dinner, still holding the Slytherin's hand. "Do you know what this means, Draco? If the house is safe for you, it's safe for me! Dumbledore might let me stay with you instead of the Dursleys!"

Draco smiled as he stopped walking and pulled Harry close, hugging the Gryffindor tight to his chest. "Thank you…"

Harry hugged Draco back, planting a quick kiss on Draco's neck before he pulled away. "For what?"

"Trusting me, believing me…Helping to protect my mother…I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me. I've been so worried about her and it'll be nice to know she's safe," Draco said quietly, trying to blink back the moisture in his eyes.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco firmly and passionately on the lips. "Anything for you…" he whispered against the blonde's lips.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is kind of short, and I'm sorry. It took me forever to write just this! I promise I'll try harder with the next chapter! Please review and let me know how awful you thought this chapter was. I'd appreciate any and all ideas to help form and move the plot along! Thanks for reading! Ciao!


	10. Where You Go, I Go

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned them, I would not be sitting here eating a giant bucket of popcorn for dinner. Mhmm…popcorn.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! It has been driving me insane! I would work on little pieces here and there, but then I'd lose my train of thought and I'd stop writing. I finally got it done after reading a bunch of other fics to try to help motivate myself! I hope it was worth the wait and you all haven't abandoned me! I promise, the next chapter will be quicker and of better quality! If you're really nice and leave lots of reviews, I might even add in some smut for next chapter! Enjoy!

**WARNING:** None really; some melodrama and a bit of OOCness, but that's it.

* * *

**  
Ch 10.  
Where You Go, I Go**

Severus turned around as the door to his classroom sprang open suddenly, thoroughly annoying him. A nervous looking third year ran in and handed a scroll to him before running nervously back out. He unrolled the scroll and read it fast, looking up at Draco the second he had finished. "Mr. Malfoy, a word in the hall, please," Severus said over the curious muttering.

Draco looked confused and just a little bit nervous. He shared a curious look with Harry as he lightly brushed his hand as he walked by and left the classroom with Snape. "Sir?" he said nervously once they were out in the hall.

Severus sighed and looked down at the scroll of parchment again before looking up at his godson. "There has been a mass break-out from Azkaban. Your father is on the loose, and he's gotten wind of your disloyalty to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore needs to speak with you. I will accompany you to his office, wait here so I can tell the other students that I'll be back," Severus said as he turned back to his classroom. "Quiet! I will be right back, do not touch anything, do not blow anything up, and do not leave this classroom. I shall know if the door is opened; there are wards." He turned to leave again but somebody spoke up.

"Wait! Where's Dra- Malfoy?" Harry asked quickly. Draco never came back in and Harry felt a strong sense foreboding well up in his stomach.

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Potter." Severus walked out quickly before Harry could say anything else, slamming the door behind him. "Let's go," he said shortly as he touched Draco's shoulder and steered him towards the steps leading out of the dungeons.

"The hell it isn't my concern!" Harry yelled as the door slammed. People were staring and it only angered him more. He kicked his desk before sitting down on his stool, his arms crossed angrily over his chest. He glared at anyone who stared and successfully made everyone look away. There was a deafening awkward silence hanging in the air, making Harry even more nervous. He let out an angry huff as Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and Ron avoided his gaze altogether.

Severus gave the password for the Headmasters office and led Draco up the ever-spiraling staircase, stopping to knock lightly.

"Enter."

Severus opened the door and directed Draco in front of him, scowling slightly as the boy shrugged his shoulder away from his guiding hand. "What are you planning, Albus?" Severus asked quickly.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the tall, dark man and the stocky, nervous blonde. "Draco, why don't you take a seat while I have a word with Professor Snape," Dumbledore said as he stood up and led Severus out of his office and to the top of the stairs outside the door, which he closed behind him. "Your godson is in grave danger, Severus. I need to keep him within sight until I can figure out a plan for his removal- "

"Removal? What for? Albus, we're all in grave danger, that's nothing new. Draco is safe while he's here at Hogwarts; taking him somewhere else would only put him in more danger," Severus insisted. He may not be the best godfather in the world, but he still cared for his godson, probably more than his own parents did; especially the boy's father.

"Severus, I know you are worried for the boy, it's only natural. By keeping him here, he is not only in danger himself but he is putting the rest of my students in danger as well. It would be the best interests of all if Draco was moved to a safer location, perhaps even the safe house with his mother. I will let you know my plans before I put them into action," Dumbledore assured the man who was steadily losing his ability to hide the worried expression on his face.

Severus seethed at Dumbledore's words. What gave him the right to say one person's life was not worth as much as someone else's? "If my godson is hurt because of your need to protect _the greater good_, so help me you will regret it Dumbledore," Severus snapped before turning on his heel and walking quickly down the ever-spiraling stairs, disappearing through the wall.

Dumbledore paled slightly at Severus' words. Those three, simple words would haunt him forever. He turned back to his office and reentered, sighing deeply before he closed the door behind him.

DHDHDH

Harry was a nervous wreck. Draco had been called out of potions due to an emergency of some sort, but no one was willing to divulge information. Harry had berated Snape, but to no avail. Draco had already missed out three classes and wasn't present in the Great Hall for lunch, which made Harry's insides squirm quite uncomfortably. As he sat staring blankly at the text in front of him, he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder and jumped.

"Woah, sorry Harry. You're really tense. Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she pulled out the chair across from Harry and sat down. The library was particularly crowded today for some reason, and the only open table was the one Harry sat at.

Harry sighed as he felt the wave of disappointment sweep over him as he realized Draco was still nowhere to be found. "Yeah, I'm just…worried," Harry answered in a whisper.

Hermione frowned as she studied her friend's expression. He looked terrible. "About Mal – Draco? I noticed he hasn't been in classes since he got that note this morning. Do you know where he's gone?" Hermione asked, trying to be sympathetic for the sake of her friend's feelings.

Harry sighed heavily and shook his head, raising worried filled eyes to Hermione's honey brown ones. "I've no idea, and it's driving me _mad_. I know that Snape knows, but he won't tell me anything. I'm worried it's something to do with Mrs. Malfoy. Draco has been really worried about her safety this year…If anything has happened to his mum, he'll be devastated." Harry gulped as he tried not to imagine a distraught Draco crying over his mother's cold and frail body.

Hermione looked a little skeptical, but touched Harry's hand and gave a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything is fine. Snape would have told you something if it was that important," Hermione lied. She didn't have _that_ much faith in her potions master.

Harry smiled humorlessly and shook his head. "No, he wouldn't have, but thanks for trying."

Hermione frowned but nodded slowly. She began to pull her books and parchment out just as Ron joined them at the table, looking a bit worried himself. "What's up with you?" Hermione asked curiously. Obviously Ron was not upset about the same thing as Harry – or was he?

Ron shot Harry a quick glance before looking back at Hermione. "Afternoon _Prophet_ just issued an emergency message; there was another mass break-out from Azkaban," Ron informed his two friends.

Harry's head snapped up, a look of terror in his eyes. "What? Did they say who escaped in the paper?" he asked quickly. His blood ran cold as he thought of Draco out there somewhere, exposed to his father unknowingly. Or maybe he did know…

"They mentioned a few names, yeah. Lucius Malfoy was one of them," Ron answered, giving Harry a look that he hoped conveyed his apology for being a prat about Malfoy before.

Harry took a deep breath and swallowed many times as he felt himself become almost ill. This was bad…this was _very_ bad.

DHDHDH

"I don't understand why this is necessary! First you pull me out of class and don't tell me what the hell for, making me think my mother had been killed or tortured or something of the like, then you tell me I can't go back to class because you're afraid my father is going to jump out from behind a statue and do me in! I get it, my father has escaped Azkaban, but I'm safe here at the school and you said that my mother had been moved to the safe house last week!" Draco was storming across Dumbledore's office in a never ending pace, shouting at the top of his lungs at the old man.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please take a seat and calm down."

Draco recognized that as an order and not a request. He glared at Dumbledore before dropping angrily into the seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an explanation.

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, looking very old and tired indeed. "We have reason to believe that the escaped Death Eaters are planning to try to infiltrate Hogwarts. The news of yours and your mother's betrayal has already met your father's ears, and he is on a rampage for revenge. I have spoken with your mother and she agrees that the best thing for you right now is to take a leave from school and stay with her in the safe house. I care greatly for the lives of all my students, and having you here puts them all in grave danger. With you at Grimmauld Place, you will be safe from harm as well as all of the other students."

Draco just stared at the old wizard, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging slightly agape. "You're kicking me out of school to protect everyone else? That's rubbish! They'll come here looking for me anyways!"

"Not if we make a big deal of it and make sure a story is published in the papers concerning your disciplinary suspension."

"Disciplinary suspension?! I haven't done anything! This is unbelievable! I'm being punished for having a psychotic father?" Draco seethed, his blood boiling at the indignity of it all.

"I know you haven't done anything, Draco, but a made up story of your suspension would get word out to your father and the other Death Eaters that you're no longer at Hogwarts. They will search for you elsewhere, but whilst you are in the protection of the Order no harm shall come to you. This is in the best interests of everyone," Dumbledore explained, trying to reason with the irate teen.

Draco stopped and thought about it for a while. It all made perfect sense, and the plan seemed fool proof, but it just wasn't fair! Why should he have to pay for his father's mistakes? He knew that he would not be winning this battle, but he had some terms Dumbledore had to agree with before he would concede defeat. "How long will I be suspended?"

"I do not have a definite span of time, but my guess would be a few months. Just until the Death Eater's trail runs cold and they let up on their search, or are captured again. There are three people who have already agreed to help teach and tutor you so that you may stay up with course work and finish the year out as if you were here."

"Who?" Draco asked curiously. There were teachers that were willing to give up their time to teach him personally?

"Professors Snape and McGonagall, and one of your previous Professors, Mr. Lupin have all agreed to help. Mr. Lupin has a wide understanding of a fair few subjects, so everything should be covered evenly except for potions and transfiguration, which will be the jobs of Professors Snape and McGonagall," Dumbledore assured Draco as he crossed his hands in front of him.

"Ok…I'll go. But I want to take Harry with me. If I am in danger, so is he, and the things you can provide for me can be provided for him as well. I'll not go without him, and he won't allow me to leave either. It's both of us or neither," Draco said firmly as he fixed the Headmaster with a fierce gaze.

Dumbledore seemed to be troubled by the request, but could see no way around it without causing both boys to blow up in anger and cause an even bigger dilemma. They would create a story for Draco, but leave Harry out of it. That way the Death Eater's were still convinced that Harry was safe at school. Dumbledore sighed deeply and stared at Draco before giving a curt nod. "Very well, if Mr. Potter agrees to leave with you, he has my permission. I will make this very clear, however; no one is to know where you're going or that Harry is going with you. You must allow your friends to believe the story we create to ensure that no important information is leaked," Dumbledore insisted with a stern look.

Draco nodded and sighed heavily. "Ok. So what have I 'done' to be suspended for?" Draco asked curiously.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before smiling lightly. "You cursed another student with a highly dangerous, dark spell which caused them to lose their memory. Their identity is being withheld for their protection," Dumbledore said, coming up with it on a mere whim.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Creative. When will Harry and I be leaving?" Draco asked, feeling a lot better about the situation now that he knew Harry would be with him.

"If all goes well and Harry is ok with it, tonight after dinner. I'll let you go now so you can ask him to come with you and pack up your things. Tell no one of what's happening and do not answer anyone's questions, including the staff. I will let Severus know all of the information."

"Yes, sir. Wait – what about Harry's friends, Granger and Weasley? Should they be told the truth?" Draco asked as he stood up from his seat.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "I think it would be safe to trust them with the information. Let Harry know that he may tell them, and only them."

Draco nodded before quickly making his way out of the Headmaster's office, excited, scared, and desperate to find Harry. He turned the corner to head to the Gryffindor common room and ran head-long into Hermione, sending books cascading out of her arms.

"Shit! Sorry, Granger. Have you seen Harry?" Draco asked as he stood up and held his hand out to help Hermione up.

Hermione took Draco's hand and pulled herself up, dusting her skirt off and fixing her robes. "Where have you been? Harry has been worried sick all day! He's just gone on another hunt for you since he has a free period now. You need to go find him before he starts convincing himself your dead on the side of the road somewhere," Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

Draco smiled and quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Thanks, Hermione." He ran off down the hall, passing Ron on the way.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" Ron said as he walked towards Hermione with her dropped books in his hands.

Hermione was standing in the position Draco had left her, her eyes wide and her mouthing hanging open. "Er…I have no idea."

Harry had checked the Great Hall, hospital wing, snuck into the Slytherin common room, the Astronomy Tower, the tree by the lake, the alcove where Draco had showed him the time capsule, and yet Draco was still missing. He was about to go to Dumbledore when he saw a blonde streak run past him towards the lake. He was still wearing his cloak, so of course Draco had not seen him. Harry quickly whipped off the cloak. "Draco!" he shouted as he raced towards the Slytherin, who stopped when he heard Harry's voice.

"Harry! I've been looking for you," Draco said as he rushed to Harry's side. He knew he was in trouble when he saw the look on Harry's face; oh well, he'd get over it soon enough.

Harry glared. "_You've_ been looking for _me_? Where the _hell _have you been, Draco? They call you out of class for some emergency and no one will tell me where you went, you don't show up to any classes or meals. Where the _fuck_ were you?" Harry asked angrily, though he was thoroughly relieved to see that Draco was ok.

Draco frowned as he shivered against the cold wind. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you where I've been all day," he insisted as he took Harry's hand and led him into the warm castle. They walked in complete silence all the way up to the seventh floor, down the corridor, and into the Room of Requirement.

"I thought you were dead. Does this have anything to do with your father- ?"

Draco sat down on the couch and motioned for Harry to do the same. "This has _everything_ to do with my father. He knows about my mother and I switching sides, and he's out for blood now. Thank Merlin my mum was moved last week," Draco said in a weak sort of voice.

Harry sat down next to Draco and sat his cloak aside. He reached out and gently touched Draco's hand. "She's safe now, he can't hurt her. And you're safe here, so why were you gone all day?" Harry asked, still not understanding why Draco had been missing for nearly the entire day.

Draco frowned as he looked over at Harry. "It turns out that I'm not safe here after all, Harry…Dumbledore's moving me to the safe house with my mother so as not to put the rest of Hogwarts' population in danger."

"That's bullocks! No one is in anymore danger now than they were before the breakout! Dumbledore has finally gone round the twist; he can't just send you off like that!" Harry protested, his eyes wide in disbelief. He never would have thought Dumbledore capable of making such an unfair decision, even if it was concerning a Death Eater's son.

"It's ok, Harry. I understand his concern and I've agreed to go. There will even be teachers tutoring me so that I can keep up with the course work and be prepared if and when I come back," Draco said quietly, not sure why he wasn't telling Harry that he was coming too. Maybe it was a test?

Harry stared at Draco with his mouth hanging slightly open. So this was the real Draco Malfoy…"And what about me? What am _I_ supposed to do without you?" Harry asked in a shaky whisper. He wasn't ready to let Draco go; he _wouldn't_ let Draco go, at least not alone.

Draco tried to hide his smirk as he felt an upsurge of emotions at Harry's words. "Well…Dumbledore did say something about you coming with me, but…" Draco muttered, trying not to laugh at the expression on Harry's face.

"What? He said I could go too? Malfoy, you prat! I should be kicking your arse! I almost had a fucking breakdown!" Harry shouted, but he was smiling. He cuffed Draco on the back of the head before grabbing the Slytherin's face and kissing him deeply. "Git," he whispered against Draco's lips.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry again, wrapping his arms around the lean Gryffindor. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Harry said as he pulled Draco closer, resting his forehead on the slightly shorter blonde's.

"You know you don't _have_ to go, right? You can stay if you want to, Harry," Draco whispered, his heart beating rapidly as he willed Harry to agree to come with him.

Harry shook his head, running a hand through Draco's blonde locks and pulling the Slytherin close to him. "Where you go, I go…"

DHDHDH

Hermione looked up from her essay as she heard the portrait hole open. She'd been worried about Harry for the last half hour or so, still unsure if he'd managed to catch up with Draco yet. She smiled as Harry approached her, looking much happier than he had been all day. "I take it you caught up with Malfoy, then?"

Harry nodded as he took a deep breath and sat down beside her on the couch. "Yeah, we've been talking. Where's Ron?" Harry asked suddenly, looking around the room for his red-haired friend. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione together that he was leaving. He felt guilty leaving them behind, but he didn't think he's be able to handle being at Hogwarts without Draco.

Hermione finished scribbling out a sentence before turning back to Harry. "He's up in your guys' room looking for his potions notes; he lost them somehow and needs them to study for that exam tomorrow," Hermione explained with an exasperated roll of her eyes, though she was smiling.

"Would you mind coming up with me so I can talk to both of you?" Harry asked nervously. He figured Hermione would understand and be ok with it, but he was worried with how Ron was going to react to the news.

Hermione looked slightly confused and gave Harry an apprehensive look before nodding and standing up. "Yeah, sure," she said, still looking a bit suspicious.

Harry led the way up to his dorm room and peaked his head in to make sure Ron was not in the middle of changing his clothes or anything of the sort before letting Hermione in and closing the door behind her. "Hey, Ron," he said to the bent over form in the corner.

Ron jumped slightly and hit his head on the lid of his trunk before standing up and turning around, clutching his head and letting out a loud swear word. "Oh, Harry, it's you…and Hermione?" Ron said with a questioning look.

Harry took a deep breath before walking over and sitting on his bed, motioning for Ron and Hermione to sit as well. They both sat on Ron's bed across from Harry's. "I need to tell you guys something, and I wanted to make sure you were together when I told you…" Harry said nervously. Though he had not specifically told either of his best friends that he and Draco were more than friends, he knew Hermione had been intelligent enough to figure it out and had probably told Ron about her suspicions already. Saying it out loud and admitting it was a whole different can of flobberworms, however.

Ron still looked confused while Hermione seemed to be staring a hole into Harry. "Well…go on, then," Ron encouraged as he and Hermione glanced quickly at each other.

Harry nodded slowly and tried to steal himself to break the news to his companions. "Well…er…Draco and I are…well that is to say we…He and I…"

"Are l-lovers?" Hermione provided, looking slightly nervous as Harry's eyes widened to the size of galleons. Ron flushed furiously beside Hermione and averted his gaze from Harry's eyes.

Harry gulped down the large lump in his throat and nodded slowly, his cheeks burning bright red. "Y-yes…but there's more," Harry said slowly, his blush deepening as Ron's eyes widened considerably. "Draco is in a lot of danger right now because of his father's escape from Azkaban…I'm not supposed to tell anyone any of this except you two, so you mustn't say a word to anyone! Dumbledore is staging a suspension for Draco so that he may be moved to a safer location; Grimmauld Place with his mother…" Harry paused, feeling slightly ill and trying to hold off what he knew he had to say.

Hermione seemed to be able to read Harry's mind, however, because she took matters into her own hands. "You're leaving with him, aren't you, Harry?" she asked in a small voice, frowning slightly at her raven-haired friend.

Ron's head snapped up immediately to stare at Harry, a disbelieving look on his face. "_What_? You're going _with _him? Are you _mental_, Harry? He's going to get you killed! Nowhere is safer than Hogwarts, not even Grimmauld Place. What about school, what about the meetings with Dumbledore? You can't just decide to leave!" Ron shouted, his face now a brilliant shade of scarlet as Hermione grabbed his hand to try to calm him down.

Harry was clearly stung by Ron's words, but he tried to not let his anger take him over. "Dumbledore believes that keeping Draco here is putting the rest of Hogwarts' students in danger. There is every protection spell and ward known to wizard kind on Grimmauld Place, it is perfectly safe! There will be tutors to help Draco and I keep up with school work, and Dumbledore will come to me for the meetings. I _can_ decide to leave, Ron, and I have. Staying here while I know Draco's stuck in that house with his mother would drive me _mad_. I love – " Harry cut himself off as Ron's face went from beet red to a pasty pale.

Ron stood up slowly, his face devoid of all emotion. "You've let him brain wash you, Harry…He's only going to hurt you and I'm not sure I'll be ready to accept an apology when you come crawling back. Have fun with the ferret," Ron snapped as he turned on his heel and quickly left the room.

Hermione stared after Ron for a few seconds before turning back to Harry, who had unshed tears shining in his eyes. "Oh, Harry…He'll come around eventually, I know he will. I try to talk to him, alright? Don't worry about Ron, worry about yourself. If you love him and you think it's the right thing to do, then I think you have every right to go with Mal- Draco…Just be careful, Harry…You never know what's going to happen,' Hermione said quietly as she too had tears shining in her eyes.

Harry smiled sadly at Hermione as a tear rolled down his cheek. He stood up at the same time Hermione did and he close the space between them in one quick stride, pulling her into a firm hug. "Thank you, Hermione…It's not forever, it's just until Draco can be safe here…I promise I'll write everyday and let you know that I'm alright, and I expect a letter back!" Harry said with a watery chuckle as Hermione pulled away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hermione sniffed a little as she looked up at Harry with saddened eyes. "I'll miss you…" she whispered as more tears cascaded down her face and onto her blouse.

Harry let out a slow breath before pulling Hermione back into a hug and kissing her on the forehead. "I'll miss you too…Talk Ron around for me, alright? I don't want him to hate me…And…and keep an eye on Ginny, will you?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach squirm as he thought of how Ginny would react; probably similar to Ron.

Hermione nodded quickly with a warm smile as she pulled out of Harry's embrace. "Of course. Ron doesn't hate you Harry; I don't think that could ever be possible. He's just a bit shell-shocked. I'll talk to him. As for Ginny…Well, what am I supposed to tell her if she asks where you are? Can I tell her the truth?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit nervous about being stuck with that task. Ginny had a nasty temper at times.

Harry nodded as he frowned. "Yeah, you can tell Ginny the truth, but no one else is to know, alright?"

Hermione nodded as she smiled sadly at Harry one last time. "No, no one else. When are you leaving?" she asked, already sure she knew the answer.

"Tonight after dinner, so in about two hours. I need to pack up my things before heading down to the Great Hall. I'm meeting Draco at the front doors a little before dinner ends so nobody sees us leaving together," Harry explained as he moved over to his trunk and lifted the lid so that he could start packing.

Hermione nodded slowly as she stood a bit awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Would you like some help? I…I don't really want to deal with Ron just yet," she admitted as she looked down at the floor, fresh tears stinging at her eyes.

Harry frowned as he walked over to Hermione and lifted her chin, smiling reassuringly. "Yeah, I'd like some help."

Hermione smiled as she sniffed and wiped her tears away. She pulled her wand out and gave it a flick, making Harry's belongings jump into his trunk in a very organized manner.

Harry laughed as all of his clothes, books, shoes, and other knick knacks pranced across the room and fit themselves into his trunk like some strange 3D version of Tetris, Hermione brandishing her wand like a conductor and giggling uncontrollably.

DHDHDH

Ron avoided Harry like the plague at the Gryffindor table at dinner time, while Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all sat around him talking happily. Ginny still had no idea, and of course no one had told Neville. The only one who knew this would be Harry's last meal at Hogwarts for some time was Hermione, but she was hiding her emotions well, laughing along with Ginny's jokes and Neville's stories about some crazy plants his uncle had sent him over the summer holidays.

As the meal ended and the desserts began to appear on the tables, a few students began to make their way out of the Great Hall. Harry glanced around at Draco, who had been shooting him nervous glances throughout the meal as if checking that Harry hadn't bolted. Harry stood up and smiled at Hermione, who bit her lip and tried to smile back. He glanced over at Ron and saw that he was staring sadly at Harry. "Well, I'll see you lot later. Bye!" Harry said as he waved to Hermione, Ginny and Neville. They all waved back and continued to eat their desserts.

Draco saw Harry leaving the Great Hall and stood up to follow. "See you guys later," Draco said quickly, barely glancing at his 'friends', who barely spared a grunt of consent back. He noticed that Weasley had also followed Harry out of the Great Hall and felt a sense of foreboding as he looked around the entrance hall for Harry.

"Harry! Harry, wait up!" Ron called as he tried to catch up with Harry, who was walking quickly towards the great front doors.

Harry turned around, surprised to see Ron following him. He swallowed nervously as Ron finally caught up to him, his expression unreadable. "Yes?"

Ron's ears had started to redden, his face following suite as he shuffled awkwardly in front of Harry, staring down at the ground. "I just…I wanted to tell you…Be careful, mate," Ron finally said as he looked up at Harry, his expression torn between sadness and anger.

Harry let out a deep sigh and smiled at his best mate, nodding slowly. "I will be. I'll write to you, promise. Keep Ginny sane for me, eh?" Harry said with a slight smirk.

Ron let out a chuckle as he smiled too. "Yeah, alright. Take care, Harry," Ron said quietly as he walked forward and gave Harry a hug.

Harry hugged Ron back, squeezing tightly before let his grip slacken so that Ron could pull away. Ron seemed to be content with hugging him for a while longer though, and Harry smiled. He would certainly miss his best friends.

"How touching…" Draco drawled as he walked up behind Ron and Harry as they embraced. His voice was devoid of most of its usual vindictiveness, though there was enough there to warrant a glare from Ron and he finally pulled away from Harry.

"You break his heart and I'll break your neck, Malfoy," Ron growled as he pointed threateningly at the blonde.

Draco raised his hands in mock surrender as he stood beside Harry, a slow smirk forming on his lips. "Calm down Weasel-bee, I'll take good care of your Golden Boy, won't I, Harry?" Draco asked as he slowly wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and kissed his neck, smirking up at Ron, who was blushing furiously and trying to look away.

Harry chuckled lightly and elbowed Draco in the stomach gently, blushing under Ron's embarrassed gaze. "I'll be fine, Ron. If he does hurt me you'll be the first to know and you'll have first dibs on beating the crap out of him, alright?" Harry assured his redheaded friend.

Ron laughed as Draco scoffed indignantly, smacking Harry on the arm. "Hey! Don't encourage the Weasel!"

"Stop calling him that or I'll let him loose on you now," Harry threatened with a slight glare.

Draco rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Dumbledore walked up behind Ron, smiling at the group of boys. "Good evening, gentlemen."

Ron took that as his cue to leave, so he smiled one last time at Harry and clapped him firmly on the shoulder. "See you later, mate."

"Bye, Ron…" Harry said as he watched his friend walk back into the Great Hall. He turned back to the Headmaster, who was smiling warmly at him as he blinked back his tears for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and beamed at the two teens. "Well, then. Are we all packed and ready to go?" he asked as he led the way to the front doors of the castle.

"Yes, sir. We left out trunks upstairs for the elves to send them off to Grimmauld Place for us like you said. Sir, how are we traveling there?" Draco asked politely as he followed the silver-haired man, Harry walking close beside him.

Dumbledore pulled open one of the doors and held it open for Draco and Harry to walk through, closing it carefully behind him as he followed the two boys down the stone steps. "I will be taking you by side-along apparition, but we need to be outside of Hogwarts grounds first, so let us walk! You two will have a few days of calm to settle in before your lessons will start up again. Professor McGonagall will teach you on Mondays and Wednesdays, Professor Snape on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Mr. Lupin will take over on Fridays. I will let you know when our next meeting will be, Harry. For now, just relax and try to get used to the house. Harry is quite familiar with it, I'm sure. You're mother is very happy to see you home, Draco. Rest assured that you are safe from any harm within the safe-house. Ready?" Dumbledore stopped walking as they finally made it outside of the wrought iron gates with the winged boars.

Draco and Harry both nodded as they each took one of Dumbledore's arms, smiling at each other before they all three turned and were sucked into that suffocating tube, squeezing the air from their lungs as they flew through a plethora of colors, shapes and sounds.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it, even though it took FOREVER to get posted! This is an important chapter, so don't disregard it! Leave those reviews and I'll write you that smut! Ciao!


	11. Grimmauld Place

**A/N:** Ok, so I know it's been a really long time since I updated this, and I'm sorry. I'm going to stop promising to update quicker because I seem to just end up cursing myself and taking forever to update. Now that there's a bit more plot to work with I shouldn't haven't too much more difficulty updating though, but no promises! Sorry this one is so short as well. It just felt like the right time to end it. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

**WARNING:** SMUT! Finally.

* * *

**Ch 11.  
Grimmauld Place**

"Draco!" Narcissa shouted as she launched herself at her son, who had only a seconds warning before being squeezed in a tight embrace.

Draco hugged his mother back, his flushed cheeks hidden as he felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He was very glad to feel the reassurance of his mother's embrace once more after all the hell he'd been through already. "I've missed you too, Mother," Draco said quietly as he pulled away from his mother and looked into her tired and bloodshot eyes.

Narcissa looked up at the old man who was standing and watching then exchange between mother and son, but then let her gaze slide over to Harry, who had a small smile traced on his lips as he watched Draco adoringly. "Thank you, Dumbledore, for keeping my son safe. I believe I owe also thanks to you, Mr. Potter, for keeping my son sane," Narcissa said confidently as she stood with her arm still draped over Draco's shoulders. Draco was slightly taller than her, which made the woman seem a little less like an overbearing mother as Harry would have believed.

"I am only returning the favor, Mrs. Malfoy. Please, call me Harry," Harry insisted as he moved to shake the woman's small and dainty hand.

"And you may call me Narcissa. I just received an owl from Severus; he said he will be dropping by tonight to check that Draco is alright," Narcissa informed the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded briefly as he smiled warmly at the pale woman. "I expected something of the sort, I must admit. I'm afraid I have been a bit short with Severus these days; it is a bit disconcerting to see him so very worried over Draco, much like a father would. He is not skilled in the art of being worried while still being focused on his job."

Narcissa smirked humorlessly as she pulled Draco a bit closer to her. "Severus has always been a good Godfather, but he's known to take his responsibilities extremely seriously, no matter what they may be. He has many jobs to attend to at present time, Albus; he's simply being stretched too thin and is feeling the effects. I will talk some sense into him tonight, but he has every right to be concerned with Draco's safety, even in your very capable hands," said Narcissa, her amusement sparkling in her soft gray eyes – Draco's eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and nodded slowly. "Draco is lucky to have such a determined man watching out for him," Dumbledore said fondly as he smiled at Draco. "The boys are to rest and settle themselves in for the weekend. Their lessons will begin on Monday, and I will be by regularly to check that everything is alright. I will keep you posted as the information becomes available. You can show them to their _rooms_?" Dumbledore asked, emphasizing the plural state of the last word with a knowing glance between Draco and Harry.

Narcissa let out a quiet laugh as she nodded her head and smiled at the old man. "Yes, I will show them to their separate – _not_ _to be combined for any reason_ – rooms. Goodnight, Albus."

Dumbledore chuckled some more as he squeezed Harry's shoulder supportively before leaving the large, dark house.

Draco swirled and glared at his mother pointedly, shrugging her arm off of his shoulders. "Mum! You're so _embarrassing_! Harry and I have every right to have some privacy; we're both nearly adults!"

Narcissa pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her son, who seemed to shrivel a little under her intense gaze. "You have _not_ seen embarrassing yet, Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Keep up the attitude and I'll ward you both from entering each other's rooms at all. This is not a vacation and will not be treated as one. You have the weekend to recuperate; after that, you will study and do your school work as per usual your routine at Hogwarts."

Draco scowled and tsked in indignation, but otherwise did not talk back to his mother again. His feathers had been ruffled and his irritation was radiating from his silvery, bright eyes.

Harry was trying to hide his amused grin as he watched Draco get knocked down a peg by his mother. It was nice to see Draco put into his place for once. He coughed to let go of the breath he was holding in, trying not to make it sound like the laugh he wanted it to be. He failed.

"Stuff it, Potter," Draco sneered as he stalked away from Harry and his mother and walked up the stairs, plainly having no idea where he was going, but not caring much as he just wanted to be away from _those two_.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under Narcissa's gaze. He could feel her eyes raking over him, taking in every aspect of his appearance, making him feel suddenly naked and horribly vulnerable.

Narcissa snapped out her careful study of Harry and let a small smile trace her fine, pink lips. "There is someone in the kitchen who would like to speak with you, Harry," Narcissa informed him with a sweep of her arm towards the door leading to the basement kitchen.

Harry raised in eye brow in confusion on the aristocratic woman before nodding briefly, watching Narcissa elegantly travel up the stairs after her son. Harry tip toed his way across the hallway, not wanting to wake the horrible portraits, and carefully slipped through the door leading to the stairs down to the kitchen. He stopped abruptly when he saw Remus sitting at the table, swirling a cup of tea idly as he read a book. "Remus!"

Remus startled slightly but beamed as he set his cup down and folded the page of his book. "Harry, how nice to see you. You're looking well," Remus said as he pulled the chair out beside him and motioned for Harry to sit down.

Harry smiled at the werewolf as he sat down beside him. He examined the man's tired eyes and his care-worn expression. "You look tired, Remus. How have you been holding up?" Harry asked quietly, knowing the man had probably been going through the same hell he had been after losing Sirius; they had been best friends after all.

Remus sighed and smiled sadly at Harry, rubbing a hand against his stubbly cheek. "I've been better, to be quite honest, but I'm doing ok. The house is just a bit quiet these days…" Remus said barely above a whisper as he smile turned back into a frown.

"So you have been living here still? Dumbledore didn't say anything about you still being here. I was under the impression that it would just be Draco, his mum, and myself," Harry said as he tried to stray away from the extremely depressing reasons for the lack of noise in Grimmauld Place.

Remus sighed as he conjured a fresh cup of tea for himself, and one for Harry. "I moved out when the rest of the Order did. However, Dumbledore asked me to move back to help keep an eye on things with you and the Malfoys living here. Plus, it will be easier to teach you now. You are aware of the teaching schedule?" Remus asked before taking a careful sip of his hot tea.

Harry nodded as he blew a on his scalding tea to cool it off a bit. "Yeah, Dumbledore has explained it all. I still can't believe that Snape is willingly giving up his free time to come teach Draco and I," Harry said with a slight scowl. He still did not like the idea of having personal lessons with Snape; last time he did that, it did not end well.

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry," Remus admonished as he smirked slightly at the boy's expression. "Having been a Hogwarts Professor briefly myself, I assure that your definition of 'free time' is not equivalent to what it really is. Most time not spent teaching, is spent grading and making lesson plans."

"Well the Professors wouldn't have to grade so much if they didn't give out so bloody much homework," Harry said with a smug grin as Remus chuckled openly.

"Too true, Harry, too true…"

DHDHDH

"This house…is _creepy_!" Draco exclaimed as Harry finally found him studying the Black family tapestry in the drawing room.

"You should have seen it before we cleaned it up. I'm surprised you don't feel right at home," Harry said quietly as he scowled around the room. Sirius hated this house, so by extension, _Harry_ hated this house too.

Draco scoffed as he turned to glare at Harry. "Of course I don't 'feel right at home'! Do you think Malfoy Manor is this dark and downright evil?"

Harry raised an eye brow at Draco, his expression answering Draco's question quite thoroughly.

"I'll have you know that Malfoy Manor is bright, open, and certainly not this creepy. Everything is white, silver, or green; none of this black and dark red nonsense. The Malfoys clearly have more taste than the Blacks did," Draco said with a sneer as he looked around the room disapprovingly.

Harry glared lightly at the Slytherin, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, Your Majesty, are you done insulting my house yet?"

Draco had the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself as he crossed over and kissed Harry gently on the lips. "Sorry, kind of forgot you own this place."

"You're forgiven," Harry said with a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled the Slytherin close to him. He was about to initiate a bit of snogging when Narcissa walked into the room.

"Boys, Severus is here to speak with you both," Narcissa said as she rolled her eyes at their blatant shows of affection towards each other. Young love knew no boundaries, but that was ok with her.

Harry groaned as he reluctantly let go of Draco and followed the white-blonde hair of Draco's mother down to the basement kitchen, Draco following closely behind them.

As Narcissa pushed open the doors and allowed the boys entry to the kitchen, two things became obvious; Severus Snape was laughing and smiling, and Remus Lupin was chuckling along with him.

"Back again so soon, Harry?" Remus asked as he beamed at the young Gryffindor.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked between the Potions Master and the werewolf. Something felt terribly out of place, like the world had taken an odd shift as he stepped into the kitchen. "Er – " was as much answer as Harry got out before Snape cut across him.

"Actually, Remus, I called them down so that we may discuss a few things with them. Namely, what is expected of them while they are away from Hogwarts," Severus said with an obviously pointed look.

Remus smirked slightly as he narrowed his eyes at Snape. "Ah, right you are, Severus. Please, sit down gentlemen," Remus said as he gestured at the chairs across from Snape and himself.

Harry felt distinctly like he was walking with two left feet and the world had turned upside down as he sat down across from Remus, leaving the seat across from Snape deliberately open for Draco. He figured they were here to discuss lessons, but something else was clearly amuck as Remus cleared his throat loudly, Snape's gaze snapping away from him instantly. "Professor? Er, Profes_sors_?" Harry questioned timidly.

"You are both here because, not only is Draco in grave danger, but you are as well, Potter. This is not a holiday, this is not a free period, nor is this a place where any non-platonic behavior will be tolerated," Severus said firmly as he glanced between the two teenage boys, who had twin blushes on their cheeks.

Remus leaned forward slightly with a smirk on his lips; he knew how these boys felt, and it wasn't pleasant. "I've been there, done that. I know what it is to be a foolish teenager in love, but this is not the time to be giving into your hormones. Along with the normal academic lessons you will receive, both of you are also to begin active training."

Harry looked bemused as he cocked his head to the side slightly. "Active training? In what? Draco is still teaching me Occlumency, though I've gotten the hang of it now."

Severus rolled his eyes and glanced over at Remus, who just smirked and nodded his head. "Active training in dueling; does Defense Against the Dark Arts ring a bell, perhaps? This training will be like a practical-only Defense class. I'm sure you both would not begrudge such a thing."

Draco smiled as he looked over at Harry, who smiled back at him. After the hideous Defense teachers and training they had had in the past, a practical Defense course is exactly what they needed; and they'd be doing it together. "When will we start these training sessions?"

Severus actually smirked as he looked across the table at the two boys. "There is a bit more to it, however. These training sessions will not always be held together. You will have private as well as joined lessons."

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling a bit ill at ease about the two Professor's twin smirks.

"Draco will have private lessons with me, while you have private lessons with Professor Snape, Harry."

"_What?_"

"What the hell for?"

Both boys yelled simultaneously, earning a slight chuckle from both men. Their matching looks of horror could only be considered the height of amusing.

"You see, Draco has already had quite a bit of training in the Dark Arts because of where he was raised. He is, however, not exactly proficient at Defense. You, Potter, are brilliant at Defense, yet you do not understand the Dark Arts. In order to be able to properly defend yourself against the Dark Arts, you must first understand them and how they work. Therefore, while Draco is brushing up on basic Defense with Lupin, you will be learning the basics of the Dark Arts with me, so that when we combine our lessons, you will both be on equal terms and able to proceed at equal levels," Severus explained to the two adolescents.

"But sir, you're very good at Defense, and I'm sure Lupin knows plenty about the Dark Arts. Why can't it be the other way around?" Draco asked desperately.

"Harry is well practiced in my ways of teaching, and you are well practiced in Professor Snape's. We want to be able to challenge you both so that you will learn more, so learning from a mostly unfamiliar instructor seemed the most pertinent way," said Remus, before taking a large gulp of his tea.

Severus' expression softened only a little as he looked between the boys. "Do not treat this as some form of punishment, for it is not. We are only trying to help you, and we must do it to the best of our abilities. You are both mature enough to understand this, yes?"

Both Harry and Draco nodded slowly. Though they still didn't like the idea, they knew it was for the best. Harry turned to direct his question to Remus. "Who will be teaching the joined lessons, Professor?"

Remus glanced over at Snape before turning back to answer Harry's question. "Both of us."

DHDHDHDH

That night, Harry and Draco entered their separate rooms only after a thorough snogging session and promises to try to sneak to each other's rooms in the night. The large house was quiet and chilly as they both lay alone, their thoughts completely on the other.

Eventually, it was too much for Draco to handle. He crawled out of bed, threw his dressing gown on, and tip-toed across the hall to Harry's bedroom. He opened the door slowly and quietly, hoping not to wake his dosing lover.

"I'm awake, Draco," Harry called into the darkness as he watched Draco close the door and tip-toe into the room.

Draco sighed in relief as he walked over to Harry's bed and slipped underneath the covers. "It's cold, and too quiet."

Harry rolled over so that he was on his side, facing Draco. He reached out and moved a lock of blonde hair out of Draco's sparkling gray eyes, smiling softly. "I know. I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking of you."

"Me too," Draco whispered. He leaned over and caught Harry's lips in a soft kiss, wrapping his arms gently around the Gryffindor's thin waist. The kiss soon turned from soft, to desperate and needy as Draco opened his mouth and allowed Harry to explore it with his tongue.

Harry let out a soft moan as he pressed his hips closer to Draco's. Running a hand through icy blonde hair, Harry rolled Draco onto his back and straddled the Slytherin's lean hips, rolling his against the erection he could feel pressing into his thigh.

"Mmm…They're probably watching us somehow, you know," Draco said in breathy voice as Harry nipped and kissed at his neck.

Harry chuckled as he kissed Draco's pulse, feeling the steady rhythm with his tongue. "Who, Remus and Snape? Let them watch, they might like it."

Draco laughed as he let his hands trail up the back of Harry's pajama top, feeling warm, smooth skin underneath his long fingers. The bumps of Harry's spine, the hard angles of his broad shoulders; these were the things Draco loved about being with another man instead of a girl. He didn't want to feel soft and squishy breasts, he wanted to feel hard and toned pecks, rippled abs and sharp hips. He'd never have it any other way.

"Fuck me…" Harry whispered into the blonde's ear, tracing the shell with his tongue and nibbling lightly on the lobe.

"You're such a bloody bottom," Was Draco's answer as he pulled Harry's shirt over his head and leaned up to kiss his firm chest.

"Call me what you want, love, I just want to feel your cock in me," Harry said as he reached down and pulled the tie strings of Draco's pajama bottoms.

Draco groaned as Harry's hand brushed over his very hard cock in his silk bottoms. He lifted his hips and slid the material down, exposing the fact that he was indeed not wearing any boxers. Draco reached up and tugged on Harry's boxers, which the boy apparently had used as pajama bottoms.

Harry quickly stood up and striped himself of his boxers before straddling Draco's now naked hips. He hissed as their cocks rubbed deliciously together. "Hurry up and use the spell," Harry pleaded as he ground his hips down against Draco.

Draco grabbed his wand off the bedside table and gave it a flick, smirking as Harry let out a little squeak of surprise which let him know the charm had worked. He used the spell again on his cock before pulling Harry down and kissing him firmly on the lips.

Harry let Draco explore his mouth with his tongue for awhile before becoming very impatient. He lifted himself up and positioned himself above Draco's cock, lowering himself slowly onto it. He stifled his moan as he realized they had forgotten to silence the room. "Silencing spell," he managed to groan as he was filled completely.

Draco fumbled with his wand, his mind focus on the tight heat surrounding his cock. He twirled his wand and performed a silencing charm before throwing it to the side and grabbing Harry by the hips, thrusting up as Harry pushed back down against him.

This time, Harry moaned as loudly as he wanted to, his whole body quivering as Draco expertly hit that lovely spot deep within him. "Sweet Jesus, do that again!" he begged as he lifted and lowered himself in a slow, torturous rhythm.

Draco groaned as he waited for Harry to lift himself again, and then thrust up again when Harry began to lower himself. He loved watching Harry's facial expressions during sex, especially if Harry was bottoming. His looks of complete euphoria turned him on even more and threatened to send him over the edge.

"_Fuck_! Oh God, yes…." Harry moaned as he started to speed up in time with Draco's thrusts. He was soon panting and whimpering as his prostate was hit over and over again. He gasped loudly as Draco fisted his cock, pumping in rhythm with their movements.

Draco was on the verge of climax, but he wanted Harry to come with him. He began to pull on Harry's cock, nearly losing it again as Harry groaned and moaned above him. "Come for me, Harry…" he gasped out as his orgasm came closer and closer.

With one last, loud moan of pleasure, Harry came fast and hard all over Draco's palm and stomach. He continued to ride Draco until he felt the Slytherin tense up and reach his climax mere seconds after he did.

Harry collapsed onto Draco's chest, breathing heavily and extremely sweaty. He was a quivering mess, but he didn't have the energy or willpower to lift himself off of the blonde. "I love being a bottom on the top…" he whispered into the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the sweaty Gryffindor and placed a chaste kiss among his unruly black hair. "Duly noted, you kinky bugger. I love you…" Draco whispered, holding Harry close to him.

Harry smiled against Draco's chest and let his eyes slide closed, his breathing slowing down and matching the rhythm of Draco's. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter kind of sucks, sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one better! Please review anyways! Please? Ciao!


	12. Promotion

**A/N: **I think mentioning that this chapter is LONG overdue is a huge understatement. As I had posted before, this story has been on hiatus because I just couldn't figure out what to do with it. Well, thanks to a very helpful review, a spark has been lit under my arse, and I am now revamping the story. The plot is going to be different than I had originally anticipated, but obviously the old plan was just not working out. I hope all of you who have been waiting so long find this chapter worth the horribly long wait, and though I cannot promise that I'll post the next chapter all too soon, I can say that I am trying very hard to continue this story now that I have been inspired to do so.

You can all give a HUGE thanks to _bookivore_ for the helpful tips and inspiration that finally allowed me to complete this chapter and write a bit more beyond for chapter 13. THANK YOU!

* * *

**Ch 12.  
Promotion**

"Oh – for the love Merlin!"

"Now, now, Severus, calm down. They're just teenagers after all."

"Yes, they're teenagers who are stark naked together in bed, curled up like kittens around each other! Have you forgotten one of them is also my _godson_?"

"How could I? You won't bloody let me forget. Now, stop avoiding confrontation and wake them up!"

Draco shifted under the blanket and opened his eyes to glare at the two arguing men, who paused and blushed under his gaze. "Too late for that, Professor; I'm wide awake," he snapped in a sleepy sort of voice.

"Hmm…? What – Oh shit!" Harry exclaimed as he rolled over and saw both Snape and Remus standing beside the bed, their arms crossed comically in the same way over their chests. He had hoped to wake Draco and send him off to his own room before they had to wake up, but apparently it was much too early to be awake, or they had slept in too long.

"I distinctly remember there being a rule against sleeping in each other's rooms. This is not a holiday; you still must follow the rules set in place by your Professors. If it happens again, I will ward the rooms from allowing you both entry into each other's completely. Is that understood?" Severus snapped, ignoring the side-long glance that Remus was sending him. He had no time for his games; they had lessons to begin.

"Yes, it's understood," Harry grumbled as he smoothed his hair out of his face and made sure his important bits were covered with the blanket.

"No, it's not! We're nearly adults; we should be able to make our own decisions!" Draco snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and meetings his Potions Professor's glare with one of his own.

"Sixteen is not nearly old enough to make decisions such as the ones you are. Aside from being your Professor, Draco, I am your godfather, and you _will_ obey me."

"Get out."

"Now, Draco – ," Remus began, but was cut off by a sharp gesture from the young blonde. Remus was starting to get highly annoyed with the teen as well.

"We need to get dressed, or would you two prefer to stand there and perve over our young naked bodies?"

Severus stepped forward, his wand raised and pointed straight at the Slytherin's chest, his teeth bared as the last of his patience snapped. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you will watch your tongue or I will _cut it out!_"

"Come on, Severus, let them get dressed. We'll have a longer discussion during breakfast," Remus said with a pointed look at Harry, who was blushing enough for the both of them.

After the two adults left, Harry turned to Draco, who was breathing heavily and trying to control his anger. "Draco, what are you thinking? You can't talk to them like that!"

Draco turned his glare on Harry, who held his gaze with an angry expression of his own. Draco backed off a little bit, but he was still highly annoyed.

"He thinks he can control every aspect of my life just because he's my godfather. Well, he's wrong! My mother is the only one who can rightfully boss me around."

"And just who do you think Snape is going to go tell, probably as we speak? Your mum is going to have a fit. If it's going to cause so much trouble in the house, then we'll just have to learn to sleep in our own beds. We did it at Hogwarts, we can manage here. I know it's going to be hard, but it'll be much harder if everyone in the house is at each other's throats. We need to stay focused on what we're supposed to do, and we're distractions to each other," Harry sighed, shrugging as he got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He wasn't any happier with the situation than Draco was, but it was better than having the blonde at Voldemort's mercy, waiting at Hogwarts like a sitting duck.

"So what are you saying? I distract you?" Draco asked, his expression scandalized as he put on his silk pyjama bottoms and looked for his dressing gown amongst the sheets and blankets.

"We distract each _other_, but I'm not saying anything by it other than we should just listen to them and keep to our own beds. We'll find time to be together. There's always the shower, you know," Harry replied, walking up behind Draco and wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he leaned back against Harry's strong chest. "Shower sex, eh? That's one we haven't tried yet."

"Which is sacrilege, in my opinion, so we will have to see to that very soon," Harry quipped, grinning as Draco laughed and turned to kiss him firmly on the lips.

"You're incorrigible, but I love you anyways."

The kiss went on for a good while, until Harry pushed the blonde away reluctantly. "That shower sex will have to wait. I have a feeling Snape will burst into the bathroom and physically tear us apart if we keep them waiting. This talk Remus has planned sounds unpleasant enough as it is."

Draco frowned and stole another kiss, rubbing the Gryffindor's neck in an extremely tender gesture. "I still think it's unfair, but since you asked, I guess I can deal with it. I just figured we'd have a bit more freedom here, is all."

"Snape is right though; this isn't a holiday, and we can't afford to slack off. We should still technically be in school. I know you'd never let your grades drop for sex while at Hogwarts, so you shouldn't do so here either," said Harry, returning the kiss with a gentle smile. It was hard to read the Slytherin's emotions most of the time, but his body language often gave away what his words tried to hide.

Draco smirked, his expression going immediately from sulky to sultry. He pressed himself extremely close to Harry, teasingly alternating between licking and kissing Harry's already kiss-swollen lips. "I dunno, I might if it was with you."

"Just might?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised at the blonde. He sometimes felt like he was being tossed about in ocean waves, the way Draco's moods went from one extreme to the other in seconds.

"I do have to consider my grades, after all…" Draco drawled, earning a mock glare and a cuff to the back of the head. "Ow! Ok, ok; just taking the piss, love. Come on, before Severus really does cut my tongue out."

"Such a charming godfather," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he watched Draco go across the corridor to get a change of clothes. Harry dressed quickly in the first clothes that he found, meeting Draco in the hall to head for breakfast.

The tension in the basement kitchen was palpable as Harry and Draco entered. Snape was seated at the head with Remus across at the other end, leaving only one seat on each side of the table. Clearly, it had been arranged on purpose so that the teens could not sit together. Harry tried to battle his annoyance away, even as Draco banged his chair back from the table and dropped in it with a glare to melt ice. Harry gave him a look that said, 'cool it', then turned to Remus as the man passed a cup of tea to each of them. The smell of bacon and eggs was coming from the range behind them.

"Before we let you eat breakfast, a talk is most definitely in order. Trust me when I say I know how it is to be young and in love. Every second of the day together never feels long enough, and any time apart seems like an eternity. That's fresh love for you. But we're at war here, and you both are major players," Remus paused as Draco made a sceptical noise, "Yes, including you, Draco. The mission that You-Know-Who set for you was meant as punishment. He'll know already that you've betrayed him, and he'll be after you just as much as your father is. Like it or not, you've become a main target as well. However, we are doing everything we can to make sure both of you are kept safe and trained properly for when the time comes."

Severus leaned forward, his own cup of tea pushed off to the side. He looked caught between exasperation and anger. "This insistence that you keep things platonic while here is not meant as punishment. You will both of course have some free time, and be it beyond me to dictate what you do then, but it is imperative that you both stay focused on the task at hand. As melodramatic as it all sounds, Harry is the only hope we have of winning this war, and rampaging hormones will have to be set aside for now. Believe you me; I know it is unfair that the both of you have been stripped of the normal childhood you should have been entitled to, but there is nothing for it now; the Prophecy has been told, and there is no ignoring it."

Both boys looked properly chastened, though Draco still looked resentful rather than understanding. Deciding he would have another talk with Draco later, Harry finally plucked up the courage to respond for the both of them.

"We've talked and decided that we'll stay in our separate rooms. We know what's at stake, but like you said, we're being denied our adolescence, and it's hard. We'll do better, though. That being said, we are nearly adults, and we'd liked to be treated as such. If we're going to be trained as soldiers, than everyone, not just both of you, needs to stop treating us like children. We stopped being children long ago," Harry said quietly, meeting Draco's saddened eyes across the table. He felt so much older than sixteen, and knew Draco felt the same way.

"It will be worth it in the end, Harry. You'll see. Thank you for being responsible. The more you act like the adults you claim to be, the more we'll treat you as such," Remus reassured the boys. Before another word could escape his mouth, there was a bright flash of flame and Fawkes hovered above the table, dropping a note in front of the Potions Professor.

Severus read the note quickly, his eyes growing wide as he read. He was up and out of his seat in a flash, sending a serious look towards the werewolf. "I need to return to Hogwarts immediately. I should be back sometime tonight, but if not, I'll be here Monday morning."

Remus looked very much like he wanted to ask what was going on, but thought better of it. He nodded and stood to collect the floo powder, offering a pinch to Severus so he could floo straight to the school. "Be careful, Severus."

Severus took the offered powder and tossed it into the grate, the orange and red flames flaring acid green. "You too. Be good, boys. Do not give Remus any trouble. I shall hear about it if you do."

"Bloody hell, you sound like our father or something," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Harry was not fooled, however; he could tell that Draco was worried for his godfather.

"Trust me, I feel like I am most of the time. Be good," he repeated. He turned to the flames and spoke clearly, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts," and was then swept away in a flash of green.

Remus busied himself serving the two teens breakfast, and only paused long enough to smile at the woman as Narcissa entered, dressed in beautiful silk white robes. She leaned down to kiss both Harry and Draco on the cheek.

"Where is Severus? He's usually not one to sleep in," she directed at Remus, who was serving up another plate for the gorgeous and elegant blonde woman.

"He was called away to Hogwarts just minutes ago. I'm sure everything is fine," Remus said, though the slight waver in his voice gave away his own worry. The tension at the breakfast table was thick with concern, and it was all they could do to eat breakfast and try not to dwell on things too much.

DHDHDHDH

"The curse should not be spreading, Albus. The stasis spell I applied is the strongest there is, to my knowledge. I…there's nothing more I can do," Severus said quietly, examining the blackened skin trailing from the Headmaster's thin finger tips, up passed his elbow. It was dry and paper-like, feeling as though it would turn to ash if Severus wasn't gentle enough.

The Headmaster was slumped slightly sideways in his chair, his face screwed up in slight pain as his Potions Master examined his injury once more. He knew that this would happen, even after Severus had treated the curse that summer. "I know, dear boy. There is no use fretting over it. We'll just have to use my time wisely, is all."

Severus stood up abruptly, glaring half-heartedly at the old man. He had never seen his mentor look so broken and ancient before. It was terrifying. "What is that supposed to mean, Albus? I've no idea what you've been planning for the boy, but clearly it is important. After all, you've essentially set up your own death because of it," he snapped, feeling safe in using his anger at the situation to replace his agonizing fear.

"It is of the utmost importance, Severus. So much so, in fact, that Harry cannot possibly hope to win without knowing this information. I have already begun to archive my memories; things he will need to know. There are a few things I cannot reveal to him just yet, however, and so I must trust you with them. Can I, Severus? Can I trust you to be the one who tells Harry what he needs to know when the time comes?"

"What are you hiding, old man?" Severus asked, his own voice sounding foreign in its fear and disbelief. What was so important that it would affect the entire outcome of the war? He had felt secure in his knowledge that the Headmaster had been forthright with him about everything, and yet, here were more secrets? The possibilities were endless, he realized.

"I am promoting you, Severus, to the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. It is more important now than ever that the students learn to adequately defend themselves. Things will come to a head soon, and they must be prepared."

Severus stood rooted to the spot for a good minute before finally finding his voice to speak. "You know I have never truly coveted the position, that it was only a cover to appease the Dark Lord. What are you up to, Albus?"

"Your old Professor and Head of House, Horace Slughorn, has contacted me. He has proposed a trade; information that is needed for Harry to succeed, for his old position and protection from the Death Eaters, who have been trying in vain to convince him to join, or force him, I should say. This is not a punishment, Severus. It is – "

" – for the greater good, I know. What is it that is so damn important, Albus? Stop stalling and just get on with it," Severus snapped irritably. If truth be told, he was more frightened than ever before, but he would not let his mentor see that; not now, when he needed to be strong for the old man.

Dumbledore let out a bone-weary sigh, a testament to how old and tired the man really was. He looked directly into the dark, glittering eyes of the Potions Master and said, "What do you know about Horcruxes, my boy?"

DHDHDHDH

Severus could not believe what he had just learned. All of the details seemed jumbled in his brain, so much so that he was unsure if he had imagined half of it. But no, Albus had been quite clear and clinical as he explained it all. The Horcruxes; what they might be, where they might be, how to destroy them, and why Harry had to do it all. Severus felt numb, almost as if he was seeing it all happen from outside of himself, a spectator in his own life. He had taken the box of memories, been assigned a new classroom – though he had been allowed to keep his dungeon office and quarters – and been told that on no account was he to reveal to anyone the Headmaster's dwindling condition. Thankfully, the man had trusted him enough to forego an oath.

Severus could not remember the last time he had actually stumbled, but as he flooed back into the basement kitchen at Grimmauld Place much later that night, he fell forward and had to catch himself on the long kitchen table. It was a minute before he realized that someone was trying to take the box out of his hands and help him to stand straight once more.

"Severus? Are you alright? You're very pale. Come, sit down. I'll make some tea."

Severus allowed himself to be steered into a chair by the werewolf, looking dully at the lacquered box that sat innocently on the table before him. He hardly registered the sound of the kettle boiling, or being asked if he wanted cream or sugar.

"Severus, please talk to me," Remus said quietly, leaning across the table to gently squeeze the other man's hand. He was clearly in shock, and that terrified Remus more than he cared to admit. Anything that could shake this man was grounds for great worry. The most shocking of all was when his hand was squeezed tightly in return.

"Dumbledore is dying. There is much more to do than we ever anticipated. Remus…do you know anything about Horcruxes?" Severus asked, barely above a whisper. He had already sent a wandless silencing spell and locking spell at the door to the kitchen, assuring their privacy.

Remus reeled from shock, glad that he was still be anchored by Severus' grip on his hand. "Dying? What – how? I know very little, only that they are of the darkest magic known to wizardkind. Immortality."

Severus sighed and finally let go of the other man's hand, taking a large sip of tea to stall for just a bit of time to gather himself. He was starting to feel the shock subside, and the sense of duty to do as his mentor asked take over. He could not allow himself to fall into despair now; not when so many people were counting on him, whether they were aware of it or not. "Yes, essentially. The soul is fragmented when one commits a murder. With the proper spell and motives, these fragments can be stored and kept, keeping small pieces of the soul earthbound, despite any attack on the corporeal body."

"You're not saying that You-Know-Who – ?"

"That is precisely what I am saying, Lupin."

Remus felt the world fall from under his feet. Voldemort had made himself immortal by splitting his soul in two? Well, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Of course the bastard had found a way. One thing to be said for Voldemort was that he was determined. Insane, but determined. "If Dumbledore knew all of this, why did he keep it from the Order, from Harry? What the hell does that mean for Harry, Severus? Is he going to die?"

Severus looked up and met the worried amber gaze of his colleague, and suddenly hated the Headmaster for leaving him to carry this burden by himself. Without the constraints of an oath, however, Severus had options. He could share the load, so as not to bear the burden of this information alone. But did he want to be the one to tell Remus? The pleading, fear and worry in the werewolf's eyes made his decision for him, and Severus took a deep breath.

"Remus, Harry _must_ die in order for the Dark Lord to die as well."

"_No."_

* * *

**A/N:** And of course, after all this wait, I leave you with a cliffhanger. Sorry about that; that's just how it ended up. I really hope to have the next chapter out MUCH sooner than a year from now, but one never knows what life will throw at them next. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW. I could use all of the encouragement, ideas, tips, etc. that you can give!


End file.
